Fastened Your Seatbelt REPOST
by fenghua
Summary: [KaiHun/TransFic] Where Kim Kai, the world famous star fall in love with Oh Sehun, the best flight attendant. Review akan sangat mempercepat update. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Fastened Your Seatbelt**

Written by **exophism** AFF { story/view/1066351/}

Pair : Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun (KaiHun)

Side Character : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Junmyeon, dan akan bertambah.

Warning : Boys Love, Perselingkuhan.

.-.

Dimana Kai adalah seorang idola terkenal yang sedang menyelenggarakan _tour_ dunianya dan ia jatuh cinta pada pramugara yang ia sering temui di pesawat.

.-.

.

.

Thailand, Malaysia, Indonesia, Singapore,- sebut saja. Kim Kai sudah mengunjungi negara itu untuk konser solonya, bukan hanya sekali namun berulangkali. Namanya selalu ada di majalah maupun koran, wajahnya selalu nampak dijalanan Seoul, lagunya selalu terputar di radio selama 24 jam sehari. Sangat terkenal bukan? Pada umur ke-22 tahun ia sudah memiliki _penthouse_ termahal dan termewah di Korea, dan beberapa mobil mewah yang cocok dengan gaya hidupnya – ia menjadi duta dari beberapa baju ternama dan merupakan model favorit dari beberapa designer terkenal.

" Tubuhnya terbuat dari emas," Kata mereka dan Kai mengakui, bahwa ia bangga dengan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya yang sexy dengan warna kulit yang exotis yang cocok dengan rambut hitam legamnya dan rahang yang tegas. Matanya yang berwarna coklat gelap menunjukkan ketenarannya yang tidak terkalahkan dan juga sifatnya. Untuk semakin membuatnya sempurna, ia juga lahir sebagai seorang _multi-talent_ – bernyanyi, beraktik, menari, bahkan menggoda. Ia hanya terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi nyata, seorang titisan dari dewa.

Tapi, manusia lahir dengan keterbatasan, begitu juga Kim Kai, hanya saja tidak semuanya dapat mengetahui dirinya yang sebenarnya, dan Kai sudah di latih untuk menjadi sempurna sejak umurnya menginjak 17 tahun. Suho, kakaknya, berada disana ketika Kai menangis untuk pertama kalinya, ia ada disana ketika Kai melangkahkan kaki pertamanya, dan ia ada disana ketika Kai memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang idola, kenyataannya ia adalah seseorang yang mendukung Kai pada saat senang maupun susah. Jadi Suho mengetahui hal yang baik maupun buruk tentang Kai. Suho tahu bagaimana manja dan brengseknya Kai, Suho hanya tahu Kai sangat baik.

"Aku capek, dan aku ingin waktu istirahatku. Aku tidak ingin melakukan tur ke Amerika Utara. Jika kamu tidak mau memberitahu CEO, aku yang akan melakukannya sendiri." Kai melempar jadwalnya pada meja _mahogany_ didepannya. Ia merasa perusahaan mengambil untung darinya, ia pikir 5 bulan sudah cukup untuk memberikan apa yang mereka mau, uang yang ia hasilkan untuknya dan perusahaan yang menaunginya cukup untuk membeli 25 jet pribadi tapi yang mereka lakukan malah memperpanjang turnya. Asia tidaklah cukup, mereka ingin menguasai Amerika Utara juga.

"Kai, aku sudah menjelaskannya kepada mereka. Aku sudah menemui CEO tapi mereka bilang jika kamu tetap membangkang, kamu akan kehilangan seperempat sahammu di perusahaan ini. Mereka berjanji akan memberikanmu fasilitas terbaik- hotel bintang 5, mobil mewah untuk transportmu, dan bla bla bla jadi sebaiknya kamu patuh. Seperempat itu banyak, tahu." Suho hampir terdengar seperti memohon, ia tahu Kai lelah tapi ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun.

"Jika kamu tidak ingin melakukannya untuk perusahaan, lakukan untuk fansmu- mereka ingin bertemu denganmu." Suho menggunakan kartu As, fans adalah kelemahan terbesar Kai dan juga kekuatannya. Kai selalu menghargai apapun yang diberikan oleh fansnya, dan karena itulah ia terbebas dari gosip-gosip tidak berguna. Ia tahu ia adalah seorang _public figure_ dan ia adalah seorang idola dengan jutaan fans diluar sana, oleh karena itu ia berusaha keras untuk menunjukan yang terbaik.

"Yeah, kamu menang. Aku akan melakukan ini untuk fansku." Kai menghela nafas. "Jadi, perhentian pertama kita bulan depan adalah Vanouver, kan?" tanya Kai.

"Yep, terima kasih karena kamu mau melakukan ini. Aku akan mentraktirmu dengan ayam goreng kesukaanmu malam ini. Hari ini adalah hari minggu, hari kebebasanmu, jadi makan sepuasmu, okay?" Suho menepuk bahu Kai sebelum mengusap rambutnya. Dan ia kemudian tertawa ketika Kai jengkel karena ia merusak tatanan rambutnya.

.-.

Jadwal Kai sangat padat – _Radio show, variety show,_ acara makan, dan juga fashion shows. Jangan lupakan _fan meeting_ yang tidak ada habisnya dan juga shooting drama. Kai sangat capek, tapi ketika ia ingin menyerah, fansnya selalu memberinya semangat. Adalah suatu hobi Kai untuk membaca komen dari para fansnya yang mendukungnya dari Instagram sebelum ia tertidur.

Terkadang, membaca komen itu membuatnya merasa hidup dan merasa dicintai. Sebagai seorang idola, tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa banyak orang yang membencinya – ia menerima banyak sekali komen yang mengancamnya, tapi semakin lama ia hidup di dunia hiburan, ia belajar untuk tidak memperdulikan hal itu. _Haters are going to hate_ , dan mereka akan tetap seperti itu.

Bulan berganti sangat cepat. Kai nyaris membenci waktu yang berputar begitu cepat. Ia berharap ia dapat praktik lebih lagi karena ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan fans Amerika Utaranya dan ia hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik.

Selain itu, sebagai seorang Asia, ia tidak tahu apa bagaimana selera orang Amerika. _Apakah mereka menyukai dirinya yang imut dan lucu seperti fans Asianya? Atau mereka lebih suka dirinya yang macho dan sexy?_ Dan pikiran ini makin membuatnya gugup, tapi ketika ia sampai di bandara ia memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikan hal itu lagi dan hanya melakukan yang terbaik. Lagipula ia selalu sempurna dimata fansnya.

"Hari ini kita menggunakan maskapai Asian Airlines. Perusahaan kita bilang kalau _business class_ milik merekalah yang terbaik. Dan tempat dudukmu adalah VVIP- mereka benar-benar memberikanmu yang terbaik, Kai." Kata Suho sembari mengatur passportnya dan juga dokumen penting lainnya. "Lalu, berhenti menerima boneka dan juga coklat, aku tidak sanggup membawanya lagi." Tambah Suho.

Itu juga merupakan kebiasaan Kai. Menerima semua pemberian dari fans karena ia tidak mau penggemarnya sedih. Suho bukannya membenci hal itu, ia hanya terganggu karena Kai meletakkan semua boneka pemberian fansnya dikamarnya, dengan dalih _boneka cocok denganmu, hyung._ Ia pernah bilang pada Suho jika _aku terlalu macho untuk memiliki boneka_ dan Suho ingat ia memutar matanya karena pernyataan bodoh itu.

 _Macho bokongku, kamu bahkan takut pada serangga!_

"Kamu mendengarku, Kim Kai?" Tanya Suho dan Kai hanya mengangguk diiringi rengekan kecil.

.-.

Bandara sangat ramai. Penggemar membanjiri segala sudut di bandara, dan juga banner berada dimana-mana. Kai kesulitan melewati lautan penggemarnya, tapi ia sudah terbiasa. Segala tarikan maupun dorongan adalah hal yang biasa baginya, dan ia tidak memiliki alasan untuk marah padanya karena ia juga pasti akan melakukannya jika ia menjadi seorang fans dari idola tertampan sedunia.

Ya! Ia baru saja mengakui bahwa ia adalah idola tertampan diseluruh dunia. Kilatan kamera ada dimana saja, membuat pandangannya kabur tapi untunglah kacamata _YSL_ miliknya membantunya dapat melihat dengan baik dan mengoptimalkan senyumnya didepan kamera. Dan terima kasih untuk para pengawalnya yang membuatnya dan tas kartonnya selamat.

"Kamu harusnya membawa tas yang cocok. Tas karton itu tidak efektif, dan kamu bahkan meletakan seluruh barangmu disana." Suho pernah mengatakan itu, tapi Kai tidak peduli. Baginya – Tas kertas adalah hidup.

Menghela nafas lega, Kai mencoba membuat dirinya nyaman di bangku VVIPnya. Ia melirik Suho yang saat itu sedang berdiskusi dengan pramugari yang ia simpulkan sebagai ketua dari pramugara dan pramugari di maskapai ini. Suho nampak gelisah dan ia penasaran, begitu Suho duduk dibangku depannya ia tidak dapat menahan pertanyaannya. "Ada apa, hyung?"

"Mereka memberikan kita pramugara terbaik mereka, mereka bahkan menugaskannya untuk melayani kita dan kru kita. Jumlah kita adala 23 orang, aku merasa kasihan padanya. Oleh karena itu aku memintanya untuk membiarkan pramugara itu hanya melayanimu." Jelas Suho.

"Pramugara? Aku mau pramugari. Aku butuh paha yang sexy dan juga payudara, hyung. Bukan penis. Aku juga memilikinya, tau." Ujar Kai tidak peduli.

"Tapi dia adalah pramugara terbaik, Kai. Kamu bahkan juga tidak _straight_. Kamu juga menyukai penis, akui sajalah. Sekarang diamlah, aku akan mengatur jadwalmu." Kata Suho sembari menggunakan _earphones_ nya, sepenuhnya menghiraukan Kai yang tetap mengomel tentang ke _manly_ annya dan betapa lurusnya dia.

Setelah beberapa menit tidak melakukan apapun tapi mengganggu Suho, Kai memutuskan untuk berhenti. Kakaknya sangat menjengkelkan seperti biasa. Ia akan menutup matanya ketika seseorang menarik perhatiannya. Ia tinggi, memiliki bahu yang tegap tapi Kai tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena ia sibuk berbicara dengan ketuanya. Kai dapat mengatakan bahwa ia sangat luar biasa dari punggungnya yang sexy.

 _Tunggu! Apa aku baru mengatakan bahwa punggungnya sexy?_

Menghilangkan pikirannya, Kai mencoba kembali menutup matanya namun...

" Para penumpang yang terhormat, kapten sudah menyalakan tanda untuk menggunakan sabuk anda. Jika anda belum melakukannya, tolong kembali ke bangku anda dan gunakan sabuk anda. Dan pastikan bangku anda dalam keadaan nyaman, dan meja lipat berada ditempat yang seharusnya."

Kai menggerutu, ia tahu kalimat ini dengan baik, bahkan ia mengingatnya dan tanpa alasan yang jelas hal ini membuatnya jengkel.

"Jika anda duduk disamping pintu darurat, tolong baca buku intruksi yang berada di depan bangku anda dengan baik. Jika anda tidak ingin melakukan hal seperti yang diperintahkan, tolong meminta bantuan kepada para pramugari dan pramugara yang ada."

Kai tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya, ia hanya membenci pengumuman ini karena terlalu lama dan tidak berguna dan _siapa yang peduli dengan pintu darurat?_

"Kami juga mengingatkan untuk tidak merokok didalam penerbangan ini, termasuk di toilet."

Kai menggerutu, _siapa yang merokok ditengah penerbangan?_ Itu merupakan hal bodoh yang pernah dilakukan.

"Jika anda memiliki pertanyaan mengenai penerbangan hari ini, jangan ragu untuk bertanya kepada pramugari dan pramugara yang bertugas. Terima kasih."

Sudah berakhir, dan Kai tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya. Tapi sekali lagi, telinganya mendengar sesuatu yang merupakan tanda bahwa ada pengumuman menjengkelkan lainnya.

"Para penumpang yang terhormat, saya Oh Sehun, pramugara yang akan melayani anda hari ini. Atas nama Lee Junhee sebagai kepala kru, Kapten Park Chanyeol dan juga seluruh kru, mengucapkan selamat bergabung dengan maskapai penerbangan Asian Airlines pesawat EXO 1124 dari Bandara Internasional Incheon menuju Bandara Internasional Vancouver."

Kai membeku, ia menyukai suaranya – sangat lembut dan enak didengarkan.

"Penerbangan kita memerlukan waktu 9 jam 35 menit menuju Vancouver. Kita akan terbang setinggi 3000 di atas permukaan laut dengan kecepatan 500 kilometer perjam."

 _Jadi, ini pramugara spesialnya yang berbicara?_

"Tolong pastikan kembali jika bangku ada dalam posisi yang nyaman, meja lipat anda berada ditempat yang semestinya, dan anda telah menggunakan sabuk pengaman anda dengan baik dan benar. Dimohon juga untuk mematikan ponsel selama perjalanan atau mengaktifkan _airplane mode_ sampai pengumuman pendaratan selanjutnya. Terima kasih."

 _Tuhan, ia terdengar sangat seksi._

"Dimohon para penumpang sekalian untuk memperhatikan dengan baik para pramugari dan pramugara yang akan mendemonstrasikan alat keselamatan di penerbangan ini."

 _Tetaplah berbicara, aku menyukai suaramu._

Tapi tiba-tiba suaranya berubah menjadi suara seorang wanita dan Kai memutar matanya, ia butuh suara Oh Sehun lagi. Ia ingin menutup matanya lagi ketika Oh Sehun, pramugara spesialnya hadir didepannya – kali ini ia dapat melihat wajahnya secara jelas dan ia membuka mulutnya, terkejut. Pria ini, Oh Sehun, sangat tampan dan sexy hingga membuatnya, Kim Kai, berkeringat.

"Ketika lampu sabuk menyala, anda harus mengencangkan sabuk anda. Masukan kait besi ini dengan tempatnya, dan eratkan sabuknya dengan menarik tali ini. Untuk melepas sabuk anda, angkat bagian atas kait ini. Kami sarankan agar anda tetap menggunakan sabuk selama penerbangan berlangsung, mencegah terjadinya hal buruk selama penerbangan berlangsung."

Kai tidak dapat lebih bahagia lagi ketika Sehun berdiri di lorong untuk melakukan demonstrasi dari intrusksi yang di umumkan.

"Anda dapat menemukan beberapa pintu darurat. Dua didepan, dua dibelakang, dan dua lagi di samping sayap pesawat. Dimohon bagi anda untuk memperhatikan dimana pintu darurat terdekat anda. Pada saat tertentu, anda dapat menemukan pintu darurat dibelakang anda. Jika kami butuh untuk mengevakuasi pesawat, anda dapat mengikuti lampu yang berada dilantai menuju pintu darurat terdekat. Anda dapat membuka pintu darurat dengan memutar ganggang pintu sesuai dengan panah. Setiap pintu dilengkapi seluncur berupa balon yang dapat mempermudah evakuasi."

Kai berani bersumpah, Sehun memiliki tangan yang indah dan sexy. Matanya tertuju pada tangan langsing namun berotot milik Sehun saat ia mulai menunjukan letak pintu darurat, ditambah dengan seragam ketatnya yang semakin membuatnya nampak seksi.

Intruksi tetap berlanjut dengan cara menggunakan kantung oksigen. Kai tetap memperhatikan Sehun. Daripada kantung oksigen, Kai membayangkan bibir Sehun berada dibibirnya. CPR dari Sehun lebih berharga daripada karirnya sebagai idola.

"Jika terjadi situasi darurat, harap melakukan menyandar kedepan dengan tangan berada dikepala anda dan siku berada di paha anda. Pastikan kaki anda berada di lantai."

 _Tapi, aku menginginkan tanganmu untuk berada di pahaku – atau tanganku berada dipahama, dan mungkin juga diantaranya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu?_

Ketika instruksi selesai, Sehun tersenyum sebelum ia kembali, menyimpan pelampung dan juga kantung oksigen yang telah ia gunakan sebelumnya di lemari. Kai melemah – senyum Sehun adalah hal terindah yang pernah ia lihat didunia.

"Para penumpang sekalian, bersiaplah untuk keberangkatan. Para kru pesawat, harap duduk ditempat kalian." Kapten pesawat yang berbicara dan Kai bersumpah jika ia melihat Sehun tersenyum ketika ia mendengar suara si kapter, dan sejujurnya ia benci hal ini karena ia percaya suaranya lebih baik.

Pria bernama Park Chanyeol ini memiliki suara berat dan kasar, dan hal itu sedikit membuatnya takut. Tapi jika Sehun menyukai suara seperti ini, ia tidak masalah jika harus membuat tenggorokannya kering setiap hari.

Tapi ada sesuatu dari Sehun yang mengganggunya dan hal itu membuat harga dirinya sedikit terguncang. Sehun memang memperhatikannya lebih dari pada yang lain, tapi ia tidak nampak bersemangat atau gugup. Ia adalah idola dunia dan Sehun seharusnya nampak gugup atau malu saat bertemu dengannya – tapi pria ini, Oh Sehun, terlalu kaku dan tanpa ekspresi.

 _Apakah ia berlaku profesional? Jika iya, ia terlalu profesional._

Kai harus melakukan sesuatu, ia harus mengambil perhatiannya. Dan pada dasarnya Kai haus akan perhatian Sehun padanya, jadi saat Sehun menghampirinya dan memintanya mengencangkan sabuknya, ia menolah untuk melakukannya.

"Tuan Kim, tolong kencangkan sabukmu. Saya ditugaskan untuk membuat anda tetap selamat." Oh Sehun berdiri disampinginya, ia sedikit menunduk untuk berbicara padanya.

"Aku akan tetap selamat, percaya padaku. Ini hanyalah sebuat sabuk." Kai mempertahankan suaranya untuk tetap tegas dan ekspresinya pun dingin. Ia harus mendapatkan perhatian Sehun bagaimanapun caranya.

"Tuan Kim saya harus membuat anda tetap selamat. Tolong kencangkan sabuk anda." Senyum Sehun tapi Kai dapat melihat bahwa kesabarannya perlahan menipis.

"Kamu ada disini untuk melayaniku kan?" Tanya Kai dan Sehun hanya mengangguk. "Jadi, pasangkan sabuknya dengan baik. Layani aku dengan baik, okay?" Kata Kai, melipat tangannya dibelakang kepalanya.

Sehun nampak terkejut, tapi ia tetap melakukannya. Nampak dengan jelas bahwa ia marah dan tidak ingin melakukannya, namun ia tetap mengetahui jika Kai adalah seorang idola dunia dan ia adalah pramugara terbaik dari maskapainya ia tetap melakukannya secara profesional.

"Sudah selesai, tuan Kim. Sekarang anda akan tetap aman. Saya akan berada dibelakang, anda hanya butuh untuk mengangkat tangan anda jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu." Suara Sehun sedikit bergetar, ia marah... Lucu sekali.

"Okay, _babe_." Jawab Kai, dan Sehun hanya memutar matanya jengkel.

.-.

Karena pada dasarnya saya adalah KaiHun Shipper, saya ingin mentranslate fanfic milik exophism dari AFF. Dan untungnya dia memberikan saya ijin, saya juga berminat untuk mentranslate fanficnya yang berjudul Heartless and Senseless. Kuharap kalian menyukai fanfic ini. :)

Jangan lupa review ya, supaya saya dapat menyampaikannya kepada exophism.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fastened Your Seatbelt**

Written by **exophism** AFF { story/view/1066351/}

Pair : Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun (KaiHun)

Side Character : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Junmyeon, dan akan bertambah.

Warning : Boys Love, Perselingkuhan.

.-.

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu kali ini, Tuan Kim?" Tanya Sehun dengan ramah walaupun menggertakkan giginya, ia kehilangan hitungan berapa kali Kai mengangkat tangannya untuk meminta bantuan, dan yang membuatnya jengkel adalah Kai memanggilnya hanya untuk memintanya mematikan lampu baca.

"Aku tahu kamu capek, dan mungkin membenciku, tapi percayalah ini terakhir kalinya aku memanggilmu. Tolong bawakan aku selimut, aku ingin tidur." Kai tersembut sembari merendahkan bangkunya dan membuat dirinya nyaman. "Aku minta maaf, okay? Kau berlagak seperti tidak peduli dan hal itu membuatku jengkel. Tapi setelah beberapa jam membuatmu kesal, aku sadar bahwa kamu bukanlah penggemarku." Kai tertawa.

"Tidak apa-apa, tuan Kim. Saya disini untuk melayani anda. Tunggu sebentar, saya akan membawakan anda selimut." Sehun membungkuk.

Ketika Sehun kembali dengan selimutnya, Kai sudah tertidur, Sehun tidak ragu-ragu menyelimutinya – memastikan selimut itu menyelimuti tibihnya sebelum ia membuka tirai jendela, membiarkan sinar bulan menyinari wajah Kai. Sehun menatap Kai lagi sebelum ia terseyum. "Sebenarnya, tuan Kim. Saya adalah penggemar berat anda." Kata Sehun sebelum ia menepuk kepala Kai lembut.

Semuanya tertidur karena jam menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi dipagi hari kecuali Suho yang saat itu sedang menuliskan sesuatu pada jurnalnya sembari berbicara dengan orang disampingnya, yang Sehun pastikan sebagai _stylist_ Kai. Mereka nampak dekat dan Sehun menyadari sentuhan kecil yang saling mereka berikan dan juga tawa geli mereka yang sinkron. _Mereka lucu_ dan Sehun tak dapat membantahnya. "Permisi tuan, jika anda tidak keberatan, bolehkah saya pergi ke ruangan _cockpit_ sebentar?" Tanya Sehun dan Suho hanya mengangguk.

.-.

Sesak. Sehun sesak nafas, ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan mendorongnya kedinding sesaat setelah ia memasuki _cockpit_ , ia tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan mencium setiap jengkal wajahnya sesaat setelah ia melihatnya, ia tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol terlihat sexy dan tampan juga. Ciuman mereka tidaklah kasar, namun juga tidak lembut, ciuman itu penuh hasrat dan nafsu – cukup untuk membuat mereka puas tanpa menyentuh tubuh telanjang masing-masing.

Punggung Sehun berada di dinding dengan tangan Chanyeol memeluk pinggangnya, dan mereka berdua mengalami waktu yang menyenangkan merasakan rasa bibir satu sama lain. Perlahan, Sehun mengaitkan tangannya dibelakang leher Chanyeol, menariknya mendekar. Lidah saling melilit, saling menggigit bibir, gigi berbenturan dan keduanya mendesah dan berebut udara.

"Untuk apa itu?" Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Chanyeol, menghirup aromanya – ia beraroma seperti jeruk dengan sedikit vanilla, tipe aroma yang membuat kaki Sehun lemah dan membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

"Untuk datang kemari, mengecek apakah aku capek atau tidak." Bisik Chanyeol, menggigit kecil telinga Sehun dengan tangan yang mulai mengelus kulit pinggang Sehun. " _Babe, I want to touch you_." Bisik Chanyeol, menyebabkan Sehun menggigil.

"Kau tidak bisa. Berhenti menganggap ini pertama kalinya aku mengunjungimu. Kapan aku tidak pernah mengecekmu... Kapten?" Bisik Sehun, kali ini dengan memeluk pinggang Chanyeol sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka lagi. "Nah, karena kamu baik-baik saja, aku akan pergi sekarang." Kata Sehun sembari memberikan kecupan pada pipinya, namun ketika ia akan pergi Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya.

"Kamu tidak menggoda Kai, kan? Aku tahu seberapa besar kamu menyukainya... Tapi, kamu lebih menyukaiku kan, sayang?" Ia terdengar sangat sedih dan khawatir, dan hal itu membuat Sehun tidak dapat menahan tawanya. Chanyeol sangatlah imut ketika cemburu – hal itu tidak dapat ia pungkiri.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu. Aku MENCINTAIMU. Ingat kata-kataku, Chanyeol." Sehun tersenyum sebelum beranjak pergi.

Sehun tidak lupa memperbaiki letak pakaiannya, terima kasih kepada tangan mesum Chanyeol ; seragamnya berantakan dibuatnya.

.-.

Mereka sampai di Bandara Internasional Vancouver setelah beberapa jam, langit sangat cerah dengan sepuhan warna merah muda dan orange, menunjukkan bahwa hari masih pagi. Seluruh penumpang dalam keadaan baik, mereka mendapatkan tidur cukup dan Sehun merasa bangga akan hal itu. Bekerja sebagai pramugara mengajarkannya cara untuk merawat dan menjaga hidup orang lain melebihi hidupnya.

Selain itu, karena pekerjaan ini membuatnya semakin dekat dengan hal yang paling ia sukai – awan. Sehun memiliki obsesi aneh terhadap langit sejak ia kecil, ia ingin menjadi pilot, namun penglihatannya tidaklah baik jadi pada umur 17 tahun ia memasuki sekolah penerbangan. Sekarang ia berada ditempat seharusnya ia berada, ia milik langit dan para penumpang dibawa layanannya.

"Para penumpang yang terhormat, selamat datang di Bandara Internasional Vancouver. Waktu lokal pukul 7.45 pagi dan suhu berada pada 12 derajat Celcius. Untuk kenyamanan dan keamanan, harap tetap pada bangku anda dengan masih menggunakan sabuk hingga Kapten menon-aktifkan tanda sabuk. Dimohon untuk mengecek barang bawaan anda dan harap berhati-hati saat membuka bagasi atas."

"Jika anda membutuhkan bantuan, diharapkan agar tetap berada dibangku anda hingga para penumpang lain turun. Salah satu dari kami akan dengan senang hati membantu anda. Atas nama Kapten Park Chanyeol, maskapai Asian Airlines dan para kru, kami mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah bergabung bersama kami dalam perjalanan anda." Kata Sehun dengan lancar dan tanpa kesalahan.

"Dan untuk tamu spesial kami, Tuan Kim Kai, kami mendoakan yang terbaik untuk tur dunia anda." Tambah Sehun.

.-.

"Terima kasih karena telah memilih maskapai Asian Airlines, kami harap kami dapat melayani anda lain kali." Sehun membungkuk.

"Tentu saja." Balas Suho, sembari menepuk bahu Sehun sebelum melangkah keluar.

"Terima kasih tuan Kim. Sungguh menyenangkan melayani anda."

"Apakah kita akan bertemu lagi?"

"Tentu saja – Jika saya di tugaskan untuk bekerja di maskapai yang anda gunakan untuk tujuan anda berikutnya. Namun hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan saya, karena saya akan melayani di maskapai tujuan Singapura." Sehun tertawa, namun Kai tidak.

.-.

Hello, akhirnya FF ini tidak terhapus oleh FFN lagi. Aku sangat bersyukur. Semoga kalian suka ya, dan maaf lama update karena aku harus mempersiapkan diri untuk UTS tanggal 10-14 Oktober. Memang masih lama sih, tapi SKSnya gede, jadi harus bener-bener dipersiapkan. Oh ya, memang awalnya aku mau translate yang Heartless & Senseless, tapi masih dalam proses editing. Semoga kalian suka! Ditunggu reviewnya ya, karena **exophism** sangat menantikan review kalian.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fastened Your Seatbelt**

Written by **exophism** AFF { story/view/1066351/}

Pair : Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun (KaiHun)

Side Character : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Junmyeon, dan akan bertambah.

Warning : Boys Love, Perselingkuhan.

.-.

Kai tidak mendapatkan tidur cantiknya, ia dipaksa untuk melakukan _rehearsal_ dan _sound check_ begitu ia menapakkan kakinya di Vancouver tapi ia terlalu capek untuk berdebat dan jantungnya terlalu sibuk berdetak kencang karena pramugara untuk protes.

Konsernya akan diselenggarakan di _BC Place_ , stadium yang sangat besar dan dapat menampung 54.000 fans dan Kai terpukau dengan kepopulerannya karena tiketnya ludes terjual dalam 5 menit. Jadi ia bekerja keras saat _rehearsal_ , ia tidak ingin mengecewakan 54.000 fans nya hanya karena seorang pramugara.

 _Rehearsalnya_ sangat melelahkan, panggungnya terlalu besar untuknya berkeliling dan ia membenci pengaturan dari bangku penggemarnya, fans yang berada dikiri tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas karena tertutup oleh _sound system_ dan lampunya terlalu cerah dan berwarna – ia selalu komplain sebanyak mungkin demi fansnya. Untung saja pihak promotor menyetujuinya tanpa banyak protes, mungkin mereka tahu seberapa perfeksionisnya Kai dan mereka juga tahu bahwa Kai bisa menjadi seorang Diva yang cerewet, dan mereka tidak menginginkan Diva Kai untuk muncul sekarang.

Ketika Kai selesai melakukan _rehearsal_ nya bangku dan lampunya berada di kondisi yang sempurna. Sekarang Kai hanya perlu memberikan yang terbaik untuk besok, dan Suho langsung mengantar Kai ke hotelnya, karena tidak lama lagi Kai akan melebur menjadi butiran debu, dilihat dari wajahnya yang sudah menunjukkan kelelahan maksimal dan tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Kai langsung tertidur begitu tubuhnya jatuh di kasur dan ia bahkan belum mengganti pakaiannya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi, ia tidur selama 8 jam dan sekarang ia lapar – menggunakan _hoodie_ nya, ia perlahan keluar dari kamar hotelnya. Ia sudah lupa bahwa ada _room service_ – sangat luar biasa bukan?

.-.

Pintu lift terbuka langsung ketika Kai menekan tombol kebawah, dan Kai sangat bersyukur karena ia sangat lapar hingga perutnya berbunyi. Ketika ia sudah masuk dan hendak menutup pintu lift...

"Tunggu..." Sehun memasuki lift. "Sayang, cepatlah!" Tidak lama, Chanyeol juga masuk dan keduanya terlihat kesulitan bernafas.

"Sehun?"

"Tuan Kim? Astaga, saya tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan anda disini. Anda juga menginap di hotel ini?" Tanya Sehun sembari menekan tombol _Ground Floor_. "Lantai berapa kamar anda, tuan?"

"Ya, aku menginap disini, dan mungkin juga dilantai yang sama dengan kamarmu." Kai tersenyum, ia sangat bahagia bertemu dengan Sehun lagi, ia sangat sangat bahagia namun...

"Ekhemm..." Chanyeol berdeham.

"Oh ya, perkenalkan dia Chanyeol, pacar saya. Sayang, dia... Kamu tahu dia siapa kan?" Sehun tertawa sebelum memeluk tangan berotot Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan Kai berjabat tangan, dengan canggung, namun Sehun tidak menyadarinya.

 _Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol? Kapten Park Chanyeol? Karena ini Sehun terlihat sangat bahagia ketika si Kapten berbicara di pesawat._

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, kapten. Terima kasih atas perjalanannya." Kai mencoba untuk bercanda walaupun garing, namun Sehun tetap tertawa. Dan Kai jatuh lebih dalam lagi, karena Sehun yang ia lihat sekarang sangatlah berbeda dengan Sehun yang ia lihat dipesawat. Oh Sehun yang sekarang terlihat sangat imut, menggemaskan, dan luar biasa – Kai menyukai Sehun yang seperti ini.

"Tidak masalah. Kemana anda ingin pergi, tuan Kim? Hari sudah sangat malam." Tanya Chayeol.

"Oh, ayolah... Panggil saja Kai. Aku lapar, dan aku hanya akan pergi ke cafe." Pintu lif terbuka. "Aku harus pergi dulu, semoga malam kalian menyenangkan." Kai tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan pasangan itu. Ia ingin memandang wajah Sehun lebih lama, namun ia benci melihat tangan Chanyeol yang memeluk pinggang Sehun dan bagaimana Sehun menautkan tangan mereka bersama – ia membenci semuanya.

"Ya ampun! Aku harusnya mendengarkan lagu Justin Bieber yang _That Should be Me_ sekarang." Gerutu Kai, sebelum menemukan tempat yang cocok untuknya makan dan memikirkan betapa sedihnya kisah cintanya.

.-.

Ada beberapa hal yang membuat Kai bahagia, yang pertama adalah albumnya yang ludes terjual dalam waktu cepat, yang kedua adalah ketika ia dapat makan ayam sepuasnya, dan yang ketiga adalah ketika Suho mengatakan bahwa agensinya memberikan waktu libur seminggu padanya tapi ia menambah 1 hal lagi – Oh Sehun adalah hal baru yang membuatnya bahagia. Kai bangun dengan senyum diwajah tampannya, ia langsung menunjuke resepsionis – ia harus tahu dimana Sehun tidur.

 _204 – jadi kamarmu ad di ujung lorong ini ya..._

Tok tok!

Tidak ada jawaban. Kai mencoba lagi.

Tok tok!

"Siapa?" Teriak Sehun dari dalam.

"Ini aku. Kai."

"A-Apa yang kamu lakukan disini? Astaga, maafkan aku karena aku terlihat berantakan. Silahkan masuk." Kata Sehun sembari memperbaiki rambut tidurnya yang sexy dan hal itu membuat detak jantung Kai bagaikan lari marathon dan dada putih-sexy milik Sehun tidak memperbaiki situasi. Kai sulit bernafas. Dan boxer biru donker yang digunakan Sehun semakin membuat Kai menggila.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu ini." Kai memberikan dua tiket konsenrya kepada Sehun. Dan sejujurnya, ia ingin memberikan satu tapi Sehun tidak mungkin datang tanpa pacarnya yang memiliki telinga lebar.

"VIP? Apa anda serius?"

"Jika ini kurang, aku akan memberikanmu _backstage pass..._ "

"Tidak... Tentu saja tidak. Aku menyukainya! Ya Tuhan! Sayang, aku mendapatkan 2 tiket untuk konser Kai!" Teriak Sehun sebelum ia lari masuk, benar-benar melupakan bintang dunia yang berdiri didepan kamarnya.

 _Jadi mereka tidur bersama? Kapten dengan telinga besar itu sungguh beruntung, membuatku ingin merobeknya menjadi dua._

Sehun keluar beberapa saat kemudian, Kai tiba-tiba meluoakan segalanya kecuali pelukan ini – Sehun memeluknya dengan tubuh telanjangnya dan Kai bisa mencium aroma paginya. Sehun beraroma seperti vanilla, dengan sedikit aroma melati dan lavender dan Kai bersumpah jika ia dapat mencium aroma ini setiap hari.

"Terima kasih, Kai! Terima kasih." Kata Sehun, dan Chanyeol menghampiri mereka dengan mengerut dan kebencian dimatanya.

 _Kau ingin bertaruh, kapten? Mari kita lihata siapa yang mampu membuat Sehun terbang tinggi._

"Tidak masalah. Aku tidak menyangka kau menyukaiku seperti ini." Kai memberanikan diri untuk menepuk kepala Sehun, dan ia tidak menyangka jika Sehun memerah karena kelakuannya ini.

"Ia fansmu, Kai. Tapi ia milikku, benarkan sayang?" Chanyeol memeluk Sehun dari belakang sebelum mnenggelamkan hidungnya dirambut Sehun. Dan Sehun mengangguk sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan mencium Chanyeol tepat dibibirnya. Chanyeol menyeringai dan Kai berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk memastikan bahwa Sehun akan menjadi miliknya dan Chanyeol akan menelang seringainya kembali.

 _Permainan dimulai, Kapten!_

.-.

Sehun sangat senang, tidak – ia sangat sangat bahagia! Ini selalu menjadi impiannya untuk menghadiri konser Kai, namun ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk itu. Bukan karena tidak memiliki uang untuk membeli tiketnya, tapi pekerjaannya menuntutnya untuk selalu berkeliling. Ketika ia dikabarkan akan melayani tamu VVIP ke Vancouver, Sehun sangat marah karena ia seharusnya menuju ke Singapura dan menghabiskan waktu dengan teman kerjanya.

Mereka sudah memiliki rencana untuk berlibur, namun amarahnya sedikit mereda begitu ia tahu jika kekasihnya juga ditugaskan bersama dengannya, dan menambah kebahagiaannya – tamu VVIP yang harus ia layani adalah idolnya. Sehun tidak menyangka jika ia begitu beruntung dan bersyukur akan hal ini.

"Kamu terlihat bahagia – tidak sabar untuk bertemu pacar barumu, huh?" Chanyeol menjilat daun telinga Sehun sembari membisikan hal itu, dan memeluk pinggang Sehun dan belakang sebelum mempertemukan pandangan mereka di cermin didepannya. "Kamu terlihat sangat cantik... Kai sangat beruntung." Chanyeol sengaja terdengar sedih, dan ia juga menunjukkan ekspresi sedihnya.

"Apakah anda cemburu, kapten?" Sehun memutar tubuhnya sebelum menangkup wajah Chanyeol. "Aww... Lihat betapa imutnya dirimu ketika cemburu, Chan." Sehun mencubit hidung Chanyeol sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Chanyeol – menghirup aroma parfumnya sebenar sebelum menyentuh leher Chanyeol dengan hidung mancungnya, menyebabkan Chanyeol bergidik.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol, kamu cukup mempercayaiku dan mencintaiku. Kai adalah Kai – tapi kekasihku adalah diriu." Senyum Sehun, ia memberikan kecupan di bibir Chanyeol, namun ketika ia akan menarik diri dari Chanyeol, Chanyeol malah menahannya dan mengajaknya bertarung lidah, dan Sehun menyeringai - sejujurnya, Chanyeol yang cemburu adalah favoritenya.

.-.

Kai sudah siap di stadium konsernya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, walaupun konsernya akan dimulai jam 8 malam yang berarti 7 jam lagi. Ini adalah konser pertamanya di Amerika Utara, dan Kai mengakui bahwa ia bersemangat untuk bertemu fansnya, terlebih lagi untuk bertemu kekasih Chanyeol. Tiket yang ia berika kepada Sehun tadi adalah tiket VIP yang letaknya tepat didepan panggungnya, dan mengetahui bahwa Sehun adalah fansnya, Kai tidak dapat menahan diri untuk berhenti latihan.

Dan untuk mengatakan jika Suho tidak mengetahui senyum aneh di wajah Kai merupakan suatu kepahaman – karena dari awal Kai datang, ia sudah memiliki senyum itu dan tadi pagi ia meminta Suho untuk memberikannya 2 tiket VIP, dan Suho tahu sesuatu sedang terjadi tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Jadi... Kemana dua tiket itu pergi?" Tanya Suho sembari mengelap wajah Kai dari keirngat. Kai berbaring dipangkuannya, senyum aneh itu masih diwajahnya dan sejujurnya itu sedikit membuat Suho takut. Keduanya beristirahat dipanggung, penari Kai juga berbaring dipanggung terlihat lelah seperti Kai. "Ketika managermu, yang juga kakakmu bertanya padamu, kau harus menjawabnya, Kim Jongin." Kata Suho sembari memukul dahi Kai untuk mendapat perhatiannya.

"Aku memberikannya kepada Sehun... Dan pacarnya." Jawab Kai, santai.

"Sehun... Sehun? Pramugara pribadimu itu? Tunggu... Bagaimana kamu dapat bertemu dengannya... Dan pacarnya?" Suho membuat Kai bangun, ia butuh jawaban sekarang, ini terasa aneh – ada sesuatu yang salah disini. "Kai..."

"Santai, ia tidur di hotel yang sama dengan kita. Aku bertemu dengannya kemarin dan ia bersama pacarnya, yang tidak lain adalah kapten pesawat kita kemarin. Dan ia bilang padaku bahwa ia fansku, dan aku pikir aku menyukainya jadi aku memberikannya tiket." Kai menghela nafas, kemudian ia bangun dan meregangkan tubuhnya, siap untuk _rehearsal_ lagi.

"Kai... Kamu seharusnya tidak menyukainya jika ia sudah memiliki kekasih. Kamu akan tersakiti." Suho terdengar serius sekarang. Ia menyayangi Kai, seperti ia menyayangi dirinya sendiri dan melihat Kai tersakiti bukanlah hal yang ia inginkan. Kai pernah tersakiti dulu, ketika ia berumur 15 tahun – ia menyukai seorang anak laki-laki dan anak kali-kali itu adalah kekasih sahabatnya. Dan ia tidak ingin Kai mengalaminya lagi, yang pertama karena Kai terlihat jelek dan aneh saat menangis, dan yang kedua karena tangisan Kai terdengar seperti paus yang nyaris mati. "Ingat ketika kamu menyukai Taemin dan..."

"Hyung... Itu sudah lama, aku bodoh dan jelek. Sekarang aku tampan dan sexy dan berotot... Dan banyak sekali kelebihan lainnya – aku tidak yakin seseorang mampu menolakku. Tidak Sehun... Aku akan membuatnya mencintaiku. Sekarang, ganti topik. Apakah Baekhyun datang?" Tanya Kai.

"Okay lah. Lakukan apapun yang kau suka. Dan ya, Baekhyun sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesini." Suho menepuk bahu Kai sebelum menuju belakang panggung untuk bertemu dengan _stylist_ Kai dan mengatur pakaiannya.

.-.

Chanyeol mencintai Sehun, sangat dan sepenuh hati – bertemu dengan Sehun mungkin adalah hal terindah yang pernah terjadi padanya. Sehun sangat baru pada saat itu, Chanyeol ingat betapa canggungnya ia di seragamnya, dan sejak saat itu Chanyeol berjanji pada dirinya untuk membuat Sehun menjadi miliknya. Dan sekarang disinilah mereka, bersama hampir selama dua tahun.

Keduanya masih bahagia dan saling mencintai satu sama lain. Tidak pernah Chanyeol merasa ragu pada cinta Sehun padanya – tapi ketika Kai hadir di kehidupan Sehun, Chanyeol tidak dapat menghindari perasaan takutnya. Selain itu, ia tahu seberapa besar Sehun menganggumi Kai.

Mereka dalam perjalanan menuju stadium ketika Sehun menyadari betapa diamnya kekasihnya sekarang, ia tahu Chanyeol sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan ia tahu ia lah alasan ini terjadi.

"Sayang, jika kamu tidak ingin pergi... Kita dapat menetap di hotel dan melakuakn kegiatan seru lainnya. Aku tidak apa-apa. Itu hanya sebuah konser." Sehun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

"Jangan bodoh, kamu menyukainya dan ia memberimu tiket secara personal. Itu berarti ia ingin kamu hadir. Aku tidak apa-apa, _babe_... Aku hanya... Aku hany takut jika kamu... Mencintainya lebih dari pada aku." Aku Chanyeol.

"Kamu... Janan bodoh. Aku menyukainya, tapi aku mencintaimu. Kita tidak akan membicarakan ini. Kemari – Aku harus menciummu untuk menunjukkan betapa besar aku mencintaimu." Sehun tidak menunggu raspon Chanyeol karena ia sudah menautkan jarinya di leher belakang Chanyeol dan menariknya untuk menciumnya – ciuman yang sangat dalam dan penuh hasrat hingga supir taxi nyaris kehilangan kendali atas kemudianya ketika ia melihat mereka berdua dari kaca spion. "Aku mencintaimu... Percayalah padaku."

"Aku percaya padamu, tapi Sehun..." Chanyeol mengelus pipi Sehun "Jika kamu ingin menyelingkuhiku, tolong jangan dengan Kai... Tolong jangan dengan seorang bintang dunia." Mata Chanyeol menatap langsung kepada mata coklat Sehun. "Mereka semua pembohong, dan yang mereka inginkan hanyalah ketenaran dan uang. Kamu lebih berarti dari semua itu Sehun. Selalu ingat akan hal ini, Sehun." Chanyeol memberika Sehun kecupan terakhir – walaupun Sehun sangat penaaran kenapa Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu, ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya, ia hanya mengangguk.

"Okay..." Balas Sehun. "Tapi, aku tidak akan pernah menyelingkuhimu... Tidak akan."

.-.

Fans sudah mulai memenuhi stadium dan menggemparkan stadium, lagu Kai diputar sebagai _background sound_ ketika para penjaga dan staff mengontrol situasi. Sehun menemukan tempatnya tidak lama setelah ia sampai karena Suho menunggunya didepan stadium – karena tingkah protektif Kai terhadap kekasih Chanyeol.

"Hyung, kumohon... Aku tidak ingin ia terhempit para fans diluar sana, kamu dapat meninggalakan pacarnya, tapi jangan dia." Dan Suho bersumpah jika ia nyaris muntah ketika Kai mulai melakukan aegyo. Kai yang berlagak imut adalah sesuatu yang tidak dapat ia tahan, jadi ia mengikuti keinginan Kai – karena ia menyayangi Kai.

Konser dimulai setelah 30 menit, panggung jadi gelap dan pada saat itulah Kai muncul ditengah panggung dengan menggunakan _t-shirt_ putih dan _skinny jeans_ – dan jangan lupa seringainya yang sexy. Lagu dimulai, dan Kai mulai bernyanyi – dan Sehun menjadi liar, melambaikan _lightstick_ nya seperti para penggemar lainnya dan ia ikut bernyanyi bersama Kai tapi tangannya yang satuya tidak pernah meninggalkan genggaman Chanyeol, seakan-akan ia takut kehilangan Chanyeol.

Sejujurnya, Chanyeol mengira Sehun sangatlah imut, walaupun Kai menghabiskan banyak waktunya didepan Sehun – memberinya kedipan, dan juga seringaian aneh tapi Chanyeol percaya kepada Sehun, ia baik-baik saja...

"Aku mengundang teman baikku hari ini, aku yakin kalian semua tahu siapa dia. Bisakah aku mengundangnya naiik?" Tanya Kai dan ia mendapatkan teriakan Iya sebagai jawaban. "Semuanya, sambutlah Byun Baekhyun!" Teriak Kai dan Baekhyun muncul dari balik tirai dengan senyum manisnya dan mata berbinarnya, membuat Chanyeol membeku dibangkunya.

 _Tidak... Tidak sekarang. Aku bahagia, Baekhyun... Kenapa sekarang?_

Dan para fans menggila ketia mereka melihat Baekhyun dipanggung. Baekhyun sangat terkenal seperti Kai tapi ia sedang hiatus selama beberapa bulan karena cideranya, dan ini adalah penampilan pertamanya setelah hiatus. Seperti Kai, Baekhyun memiliki semuanya, kepopuleran, uang, sex, kekasih... Ia memiliki semuanya.

"Merindukanku?" Tanya Baekhyun, dan lagi para fans meneriakan Iya dengan keras. "Aku juga merindukan kalian, dan karena itu kali ini aku dan Kai akan menyanyikan lagu baru kami, untuk yang pertama kalinya. Apa kalian siap?

Dua bangku disediakan dipanggung, tepat didepan Sehun dan Chanyeol – Kai menduduki bangku terlebih dahulu, mempersiapkan gitarnya sedangkan Baekhyun menyamankan dirinya dibangku itu. Lampu agak dipadamkan – sehingga _spotlight_ hanya pada Baekhyun dan Kai.

 _ **You came to me at the end of a hard day**_

 _ **The desperate prayers of a small boy have reached you**_

 _ **Without color, scent or sound, you came into my heart**_

 _ **Like the color of the clear street after the rain**_

 _ **You resemble that freshness, my goddes**_

 _ **A flower rises in the sky, spring blossoms on the ground**_

 _ **You can't stop it, it's been decided sinte the start**_

 _ **My heart is pulled to you (love)**_

 _ **The moment your breath touches me, your scent colors me in**_

Baekhyun menyanyikan baik pertama, sekarang ini para fans sedang terbuai dengan suara Baekhyun yang indah. _Kamu masih terdengar baik... Walaupun aku membencimu_

 _ **Beautiful Beautiful**_

 _ **You body movement resembles a flower petal**_

 _ **Oh You Beautiful Beautiful**_

 _ **I worry that you will break**_

 _ **Oh You Beautiful Beautiful**_

 _ **So I can't even hug you all I want**_

 _ **Oh You Beautiful Beautiful**_

 _ **My dazzling love**_

 _ **Beautiful Beautiful**_

 _ **Open the door of heaven (open the door)**_

 _ **Oh You Beautiful Beautiful**_

 _ **My eyes are drenched with joy (cheers explode)**_

 _ **Oh You Beautiful Beautiful**_

 _ **Even forgetting time for a bit (let's go to Eden)**_

 _ **Oh You Beautiful Beautiful**_

 _ **I'm dreaming a dream of you forever**_

Kai dan Baekhyun bernyanyi bersama, dan Chanyeol bersumpah jika ia melihat Kai memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Sehun selama ia bernyanyi, namun ia tidak menunjukkan kemarahannya, karena ia juga memperhatikan Baekhyun dan kedua tatapan mereka saling bertemu. Sangat kentara jika Baekhyun terkejut – ia bahkan nyaris melepaskan genggamannya dari _mic_ nya tapi Chanyeol tidak dapat menahannya lagi. "Aku akan menunggumu diluar." Ia memberikan Sehun sebuah ciuman sebelum pergi meninggalkan konser.

 _Chanyeol ada disini... Kenapa ia disini – dan apakah lelaku itu kekasihnya?_

.-.

Karena hari sabtu... Aku memutuskan untuk update, hehehe... Aku menggabung 2 chapter menjadi 1 chapter. Dan, yeah, jika kalian tidak setuju dengan beberapa kalimat, aku tidak dapat mengubahnya, karena aku menerjemahkan cerita bukan me-remake cerita. Jadi tolong hargai :) Tidak mudah memang menerima kenyataan, tapi jadilah dewasa. Tidak selamanya apa yang kalian pikirkan baik itu benar, karena terkadang hal itu malah menyinggung dan menyakiti perasaan seseorang.

Dan sekali lagi terima kasih karena sudah membaca dan mereview, semua review kalian sudah saya sampaikan kepada **exophism** dan ia menitip salam kepada kalian dan juga berterima kasih kepada kalian. Dan untuk kalian yang menyemangati diriku, terima kasih. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Fastened Your Seatbelt**

Written by **exophism** AFF { story/view/1066351/}

Pair : Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun (KaiHun)

Side Character : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Junmyeon, dan akan bertambah.

Warning : Boys Love, Perselingkuhan.

.-.

Lukanya kembali terbuka, luka yang dulunya telah sembuh kembali terbuka setelah tiga tahun lamanya. Chanyeol tahu langkah mereka akan membawa mereka bertemu lagi, tapi ia tidak menyangka akan seperti ini cara mereka bertemu. Baekhyun adalah masa lalunya, masa lalunya yang kelam. Luka yang Baekhyun torehkan tidak mungkin menghilang sepenuhnya, lukanya sudah membekas dihatinya bagaikan tinta permanen di atas kertas putih dan ia takut.

Ia takut karena jauh dilubuk hatinya ia menyadari bahwa ia merindukan Baekhyun, ia takut suatu hari nanti Sehun akan tersakiti karenanya. Ia mencintai Sehun, sangat, namun pada saat yang sama ia tahu separuh dirinya masih akan mencintai Baekhyun seperti dulu.

"Sayang, Kai ingin bertemu kita di ruang gantinya. Apa kamu tidak keberatan?" Kata Sehun dengan lembut sembari menautkan jemari mereka, ia tahu ada sesuatu yang Chanyeol pikirkan ketika Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan tadi, tapi ia tahu lebih baik untuk tidak menanyakannya – karena Chanyeol nampak tidak fokus.

"Konsernya sudah selesai?" Tanya Chanyeol, mengelus pipi Sehun dengan lembut dan Sehun membalasnya dengan anggukkan. "Okay, ayo temui idolamu – lalu kita kembali ke hotel, berkemas, dan tidur. Besok penerbangan kita jam 6 kan?" Chanyeol memeluk pinggang rampung Sehun, Sehun tidak membalasnya – ia hanya mengangguk dan memberinya senyuman.

 _Maafkan aku, Sehun._

.-.

Kamar ganti Kai sangat berantakan, baju panggung dimana-mana, aksesorisnya memenuhi meja didepan mereka, dan juga sepatunya nyaris menutupi lantai tapi Sehun mengerti – lagipula Kai adalah idola dunia, ia mengganti bajunya tiga kali selama satu jam. Ketika Chanyeol dan Sehun tiba di kamar ganti Kai, Kai masih belum ada disana, yang ada hanya para staff yang berusaha membersihkan kamar ganti tersebut.

Sehun datang beberapa saat dengan dua cangkir coklat panas dan beberapa _merchandise_ yang Sehun asumsikan sebagai _t-shirt_ dan payung. Sehun tersenyum melihat barang-barang itu, ia sangat menginginkannya dan ia berharap itu semua untuknya.

"Silahkan minum dulu, Kai sedang mengganti bajunya. Aku Suho – berjaga-jaga jika kalian lupa padaku." Suho mengulurkan tangannya pada Chanyeol dan Sehun, mereka berjabat tangan sebentar. "Aku akan membantu mereka membersihkan ruangan ini, silahkan menikmati. Dan ini untukmu, Kai bilang kamu adalah fansnya." Setelah itu Suho langsung mengambil aksesoris Kai yang berada di meja dan memasukkannya ke sebua kotak dengan menggerutu – jelas sekali ia benci melakukan hal itu, dan Sehun menyadarinya.

Kai datang beberapa menit kemudian, hanya menggenakan kaos putih dan celana jeans ketat. Rambutnya masih basah dan Sehun tahu bahwa ia baru selesai mandi. Kai terlihat sangat tampan dan Sehun tidak dapat membantahnya. "Maaf membuat kalian menunggu – _stylist_ ku memaksaku untuk mandi dulu." Kai menggaruk belakang lehernya, ia malu – dan Sehun menyadari itu.

" _It's okay_." Senyum Sehun. "Jadi, kenapa kamu ingin bertemu denganku? Ini tidak adil tahu, karena banyak fansmu diluar sana yang ingin bertemu denganmu juga."

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku ingin bertemu denganmu – Aku hanya ingin berbincang-bincang denganmu." Jawab Kai, ia menerima rengutan dahi dari Suho dan putaran mata dari Chanyeol. "Bagaimana dengan konsernya? Kau menyukainya?" Kai mendudukkan dirinya didepan Sehun.

"Menyukainya? Aku SANGAT menyukainya, Kai! Ini seperti mimpi ketika aku melihatmu didepanku seperti ini. Maksudku, aku penggemarmu sejak _teaser_ pertamamu keluar, dan aku bahkan memiliki semua almbummu..."

"Tenang, sayang." Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Kai tidak akan pergi kemanapun – perlahan, okay?" Chanyeol memelukkan tangannya di pinggan Sehun – tidak lupa memberikan senyum miring pada Kai.

 _Chanyeol 1 – 0 Kai_

"Maafkan aku." Pipi Sehun memerah dan Kai bersumpah bahwa Sehun terlihat sangat menggemaskan seperti itu, ia menahan hasratnya untuk mencium pipi mulus kemerahan itu – jika tidak ada Chanyeol disini, bibirnya mungkin sudah mencicipi setiap jengkal kulit putih mulus itu. "Terima kasih, terima kasih karena memberiku kesempatan ini."

"Tidak – terima kasih karena kamu sudah mau datang. Aku sangat menginginkan kehadiranmu disini. Aku akan kembali ke Seoul besok. Aku yakin kamu juga – bukannya pegawai maskapai akan menggunakan pesawat yang sama?" Tanya Kai.

"Biasanya jadwal kita dibuat seperti untuk mempermudah kami. Sangat melelahkan untuk pergi dari satu bandara ke bandara lainnya. Jadi, besok anda menggunakan maskapai EXO 1124 juga, tuan Kim?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ayolah Chanyeol – Kai, panggil aku Kai. Ya, dan sepertinya Sehun akan menjadi pramugara pribadiku lagi untuk 9 jam. Keren kan?" Kali ini giliran Kai yang memberikan senyum miring pada Chanyeol.

 _Chanyeol 1 – 1 Kai_

Chanyeol tetap terdiam setelah itu, lagipula, Sehun masihlah kekasihnya dan ia percaya kepada Sehun sebesar rasa perayanya bahwa Kai _lip-sync_ selama konsernya tadi. Sehun dan Kai tetap berbicara – mereka membicarakan segalanya, dari pesawat hingga dansa, dari makanan hingga film – dan Chanyeol sudah kelelahan hanya untuk sekedar memutar matanya.

Kai sungguh membuatnya jengkel setengah mati, tapi ia harus tetap bertahan demi Sehun. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia meninggalkan Sehun dengan Kai sendiri.

Kali ini Suho bergabung dengan mereka, dan Sehun dengan mudahnya bergaul dengannya. Chanyeol juga mengakui bahwa Kai dan Suho adalah orang yang mudah bergaul, ia suka jika Suho menyanyakan banyak hal tentang pesawat padanya dan Kai juga memperhatikannya saat ia menjelaskan. Chanyeol melupakan waktu – ia merasa sangat nyaman dengan percakapan mereka sama seperti Sehun, tapi itu tidak memungkiri dirinya untuk kembali memtuar matanya setiap Kai mulai menggombali Sehun.

.-.

"Kai, bisakah aku meminjam..." Perkataan Baekhyun terhenti ketika ia merasakan banyak pasang mata melihatnya. "Astaga, maafkan aku – kupikir Kai sendiri, aku akan kembali ke kamar gantiku." Baekhyun akan menutup pintunya ketika...

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, kami baru saja ingin pergi." Kata Chanyeol, membawa tangan Sehun di genggamannya sebelum meremasnya. "Kita akan pergi kan, Sehun?"

"Ya, kita akan pergi. Anda dapat masuk, tuan Byun." Sehun bangkit dari sofa, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. "Sampai bertemu besok, Kai. Kamu juga, Suho hyung." Sehun memberi mereka senyuman sebelum berjalan menuju pintu.

Baekhyun berjalan masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya didepan Kai yang masih tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Sekarang Baekhyun memiliki beberapa asumsi – ia tahu Sehun adalah kekasih Chanyeol dan sahabatnya jatuh cinta pada Sehun.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti orang gila. Kau membuatku takut. Bolehkah aku meminjam _charger_ Hpmu? Sepertinya punyaku tertinggal di pesawat." Baekhyun menatap Kai, tapi seperti jiwa Kai sedang terbang ke langit ketujuh. "Kim Jongin!" Bentak Baekhyun.

"Yeah... Apa yang kau inginkan? Pesawat?"

"Dasar bodoh." Baekhyun berjalan ke Suho yang sedang membersihkan meja rias. Suho tertawa keras, ia menikmati drama kecil yang sedang terjadi dihadapannya. "Hyung, bolehkan aku meminjam _charger_ mu? Aku tidak dapat meminjam _charger_ milik adik bodohmu." Baekhyun merengut.

"Ini, pakailah." Suho memberikan _charger_ nya kepada Baekhyun. "Ia jatuh cinta, Baek – dan sayangnya ia jatuh cinta pada Sehun, yang merupakan milik Chanyeol. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membereskan semuanya. Chanyeol mencintai Sehun – semua orang dapat melihatnya." Kata Suho sembari berjalan ke arah Kai dan mulai mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. "Bagaimana kamu akan membereskan ini, Jongin?" Tanya Suho.

 _Chanyeol mencintai Sehun, ia baik-baik saja tanpaku._

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku bahkan tidak memikirkannya. Haruskah aku menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuh kapten bertelinga besar itu? Ia membuatku jengkel setengah mati." Kata Kai sembari menidurkan kepalanya di pangkuan Suho. "Haruskah aku membuatnya membenci Sehun? Seperti membuat rumor kalau Sehun berselingkuh dengan idola dunia sejak setahun yang lalu? Haruskah aku melakukan itu, hyung?" Kai menghela nafas berat.

"Kamu tidak dapat menang melawan Chanyeol dalam hal cinta, jadi lebih baik kamu membuat Sehun mencintaimu daripada membuat Chanyeol membenci Sehun." Baekhyun bangkit dari sofa. "Aku pergi dulu, sampai bertemu di Seoul!" Dan dengan itu Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan ruang ganti Kai, dan juga kedua kakak beradik Kim yang penasaran atas tingkahnya.

 _Jadi, Baekhyun mengenal Chanyeol? Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi – aku melihat mereka saling menatap!_

.-.

Aloha semuanya! Sudah seminggu sejak aku update, maafkan diriku ya. UTS dan Ujian Praktik membunuhku. And now, back to the story... Kalian berada dipihak mana? #WorldStarTeam #CaptainTeam or #PastCoupleTeam? Kutunggu review kalian ya. Terima kasih sudah menanti update an ini. Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Fastened Your Seatbelt**

Written by **exophism** AFF { story/view/1066351/}

Pair : Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun (KaiHun)

Side Character : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Junmyeon, dan akan bertambah.

Warning : Boys Love, Perselingkuhan.

.-.

Lidah Sehun berjalan dari leher jenjang Chanyeol menuju dadanya yang bidang, berhenti sejenak untuk bermain dengan puting Chanyeol yang sudah menegang sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju _abs_ Chanyeol, merasakan setiap lekuk absnya dengan ujung lidahnya. Chanyeol menggeliat sebelum desahan rendah keluar dari bibir bengkaknya.

Sehun tersenyum miring sebelum menggigit pinggang Chanyeol, meninggalkan jejak kemerahan disana sebelum ia menurunkan boxer biru gelap milik Chanyeol menggunakan giginya, dengan sengaja ia menggesekkan giginya di paha dalam Chanyeol – dan ia mendapatkan desahan keras karenanya.

Chanyeol sangat merasa nikmat, Sehun tidak pernah gagal membuatnya merasa nikmat – ia sangat menyukai segalanya tentang Sehun. Ia menyukai bibirnya, pinggulnya, kulit putih dan lembutnya, juga erangan dan desahannya – Ia sungguh menyukai apapun tentang Sehun.

Memiliki Sehun sebagai kekasihnya merupakan sebuah karunia, kehadiran Sehun merupakan hadiah dari Tuhan untuknya dan Chanyeol bersumpah ia tidak akan menyakiti Sehun, karena Sehun berhak mendapatkan kasih sayang dan ia juga berhak menerima segala yang baik di dunia ini. Sehun adalah definisi dari cinta abadi dan kegembiraan.

"Hng..." Ia mendesah ketika Sehun mulai memasukkan seluruh penisnya ke rongga mulutnya, ia mendongakkan kepalanya, merasakan gelombang kenikmatan yang mulai menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Sehun sangat baik dalam melakukan _blow job_ , bukan baik lagi – Sehun adalah ahlinya.

" _M-more... I'm c-close."_ Chanyeol mengangkat pinggulnya untuk mengimbangi gerakan Sehun, namun ia ia juga berhati-hati agar tidak melukai Sehun. Sehun hanya bergumam sebagai balasan, membuat Chanyeol makin menggila, hisapan terakhir – dan Chanyeol mencapai puncaknya, ia mengeluarkan spermanya dengan sangat banyak, banyak sekali. Sehun menelan semuanya karena ia mencintai Chanyeol dan ia akan melakukan segalanya untuk Chanyeol.

Sehun mengusap ujung bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya sebelum merangkak diatas tubuh kekasihnya, ia tersenyum sebelum menunduk – menangkap bibir Chanyeol.

Mereka berciuman. Chanyeol merasakan spermanya di mulut Sehun, dan ia menyukainya. Ia merasa ia memiliki Sehun dan tanpa ia tahu, Sehun juga menyukainya. Ia merasa Chanyeol memilikinya. Ciuman mereka berubah lebih dalam dan penuh gairang – Chanyeol menghisap bibir Sehun, membuat Sehun mendesah diciuman mereka.

"Yeol... Berhenti." Sehun memutuskan ciuman mereka.

"Kita belum selesai, sayang. Kita tidak dapat berhenti." Chanyeol menangkup wajah Sehun, meninggalkan ciuman basah di sekitar rahang tegasnya.

"Tidak – Kamu butuh istirahat. Penerbangan hari ini sangat padat – badai, awan tebal, kemudian kerusuhan di bandara. Kamu butuh istirahat, aku tahu kamu capek." Jawab Sehun, bangun dari tubuh Chanyeol. "Dan kamu tidak fokus. Aku tidak ingin kamu melakukannya jika kamu tidak fokus. Sekarang, tidurlah." Sehun mengecup kening Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Biarkan aku melayanimu, sayang." Pinta Chanyeol, ia tahu Sehun butuh melampiaskan hasratnya, gundukkan di boxer Sehun sangat terlihat jelas. "Aku bukannya tidak fokus, Hun. Aku hanya lelah." Kata Chanyeol, tapi nampaknya Sehun tidak peduli karena ia kembali menggunakan seragamnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Sekarang tidurlah – aku akan pulang kerumah." Sehun mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

" _Babe, please..._ " Chanyeol menggenggam lengan Sehun ketika Sehun hendak pergi. "Baiklah, kita tidak akan melakukan sex malam ini, tapi kumohon, tidurlah bersamaku."

"Tidak... Kamu butuh istirahat."

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang, sekarang sudah jam dua malam."

"Tidak Chanyeol. Aku baik-baik saja." Sehun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol untuk kembali berbaring di kasurnya, dan ia juga menyelimuti Chanyeol. "Tidur nyenyak, Yeol. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Balas Chanyeol, ia merasa tidak enak – tapi Sehun benar, ia tidak fokus karena seorang penyanyi imut dan ia merasa bersalah kepada Sehun. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk melukainya, ia mencintainya. "Sehun... Maafkan aku."

"Kamu tidak melakukan kesalahan, Yeol. Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku baik-baik saja – sungguh. Sampai ketemu besok. Oh ya, bukannya kamu akan berangkat ke Dallas besok? Jam 4 kan? Aku akan mengantarmu. Aku juga akan pergi ke Thailand besok, dan kami akan menetap disana selama beberapa hari. Jadi, kita akan bertemu lagi minggu depan." Sehun mencubit pipi Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol cemberut mendengar perkataannya.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, kapten. _Be safe, okay?_ " Ia mengecup kening Chanyeol lagi sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol di kamarnya.

Dan malam itu Chanyeol tidak dapat tidur, memikirkan bahwa ia tidak dapat bertemu kekasihnya selama seminggu membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di seminggu ini. Kai dapat melakukan sesuatu selama seminggu itu.

 _Ia tidak akan mengambil kekasihku, kan?_

.-.

Sehun sama sekali tidak baik. Pada kenyataannya ia merasa sangat kacau. Penerbangan selama 9 jam dari Vancouver menuju Seoul membuat kakinya merasa seperti jeli, kepalanya pusing dan hatinya sakit. Bohong jika Sehun bilang ia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Chanyeol jadi tidak fokus. Ia tahu segalanya tentang Chanyeol.

Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi ketika Baekhyun masuk ke kamar ganti Kai, ia merasakan getaran tangan Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya. Ia juga merasakan nafas Chanyeol menjadi tidak teratur ketika Baekhyun menatapnya. Tapi, ia tetap diam karena ia percaya Chanyeol. Ia tahu Chanyeol masih belum siap menjelaskan padanya, oleh karena itu ia berjanji untuk menunggu Chanyeol siap.

Sehun melemparkan tas kecilnya di kursi belakang sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di kursi pengemudi. Ia rindu mobilnya, dan entah mengapa rasanya sangat nyaman berada di mobilnya lagi. Sudah kebiasaannya menitipkan mobilnya di _condominium_ Chanyeol jika mereka memiliki jadwal yang sama.

Selain itu, letak _condominium_ Chanyeol juga berada dekat dengan bandara dan juga lebih aman dibandingkan tempat penitipan umum. Menghela nafas sejenak, Sehun mulai menyalakn mesin mobilnya – Audi R8 Coupe nya langsung menembus jalanan sepi begitu ia menginjak gasnya, bukan menuju rumahnya melainkan menuju bar langganannya karena tubuhnya butuh beberapa vodka saat ini.

 _Eldorado Bar & Lounge_ – letaknya hanya beberapa menit dari rumahnya, bar terbesar dan termahal di kota tapi Sehun adalah langganan mereka, bahkan ia memiliki kartu member bar ini. Jadi pada dasarnya, bar ini adalah rumah kedua Sehun, satu-satunya tempat dimana ia bisa meluapkan kemarahannya, dan masalah percintaannya.

Tapi hari ini, ia ada disini karena ia lelah dan ia butuh sesuatu untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Dan alkohol adalah jawaban yang tepat. Ia melepaskan _blazer_ nya, meninggalkan kemeja putih yang memeluk tubuhnya dan juga celana seragamnya.

 _Aku siap untuk berpesta!_

.-.

Sehun membuka tiga kancing bajunya, karena ia tahu didalam akan panas. Ia mengeluarkan tawa kecil sebelum ia memasuki pintu bar, para penjaga membiarkannya masuk dengan mudah karena ia adalah pelanggan bar ini. Sehun menepuk bahu salah satu penjaga, "Apa Kyungsoo didalam?" Tanyanya dan si penjaga hanya mengangguk.

Seperti yang sudah diduga, suhu didalam bar sangatlah panas walaupun pendingin ruangan sudah dinyalakan pada suhu terkecilnya. Lampu warna warni memenuhi ruangan, musik keras yang memekakan telinga, dan para pengunjung yang berdansa di lantai dansa – dan Sehun tidak dapat menahan senyumnya. Ia merindukan ini, ia rindu menjadi liar karena semenjak ia menjadi kekasih Chanyeol – ia melarang dirinya untuk melakukan hal ini. Namun, hari ini adalah pengecualian.

Ia langsung melangkah menuju bar, dimana teman SMAnya, Kyungsoo berada. "Kyungoo, bisakah aku mendapatkan ruang pribadi untukku hari ini?"

"Maafkan aku Sehun, karena kamu jarang datang kemari, seseorang sudah memilikinya. Aku tahu aku pemilik tempat ini, tapi kawan, ia membayarku dua kali lipat – maafkan aku, okay?" Kata Kyungsoo, menepuk pipi Sehun pelan dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Sehun sambil mendudukkan dirinya di bar. "Aku baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo – aku hanya penasaran siapa orangnya. Mungkin aku mengenalnya – karena, kau tahu kan berapa banyak temanku. Demi Tuhan, aku bahkan sekarang berteman dengan Kim Kai." Tawa Sehun.

"Kim siapa?"

"Kim Kai."

"Kim Kai... Maksudmu, Kim Kai yang idola dunia itu?"

"Yeah, Kim Kai yang itu."

"Oh, kamu bisa bergabung dengannya di ruang pribadi itu. Ia yang menyewanya."

"Siapa?" Sehun bertanya dengan kaget, ia langsung meminum vodkanya dalam sekali teguk, rasa tajam dari vodka membakar tenggorokkannya namun itulah yang disukai Sehun.

"Kim Kai – ia disini. Ruang pribadi itu miliknya, kupikir dia temanmu."

"Apa?"

.-.

Ia tidak merasa canggung atau tidak nyaman saat ini, yang ia rasakan malah rasa aneh. Terima kasih karena rasa penasaran Kyungsoo, ia memintanya untuk membuktikan jika Kai mengenalnya dan apakah mereka berteman atau tidak, jadi ia menarik Sehun dan membawanya ke ruang pribadi – dan Kyungsoo melongo ketika Kai menyambut Sehun dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya. Dan setelah itu Kyungsoo pergi, meninggalkan pramugara canggung dan idola dunia di ruang pribadi itu.

Hanya mereka berdua, dengan banyak kaleng bir dan vodka di meja. Musiknya tidak sekeras diluar dan sejujurnya Sehun terkejut ketika Kai mendengarkan musik favoritnya – yang merupakan lagunya sendiri.

 _Siapa didunia ini yang mendengarkan lagunya saat mabuk?_

Ruangan ini sangat luas, dengan bar kecil di ujung. Satu set _home theatre_ ada di ujung lainnya dengan satu set sofa merah dan putih didepannya. Karpet hitam menutupi seluruh lantai dan ada jendela besar yang menampilkan keindahan langit malam dan lampu kota – itu merupakan tempat favorit Sehun.

"Kenapa kamu ada disini? Menguntitku?" Tanya Kai sambil meneguk bir.

"Tidak – aku tinggal di area ini, dan ruangan ini sebelumnya merupakan milikku sebelum kamu datang dan mengambilnya." Jawab Sehun, menuangkan vodka di gelas kecilnya. "Kenapa kamu disini? Bukannya kamu harusnya beristirahat? Kamu terlihat lelah di pesawat tadi."

"Yeah – aku terlalu lelah hingga aku tertidur selama perjalanan. Makanya aku disini. Aku membeci diriku." Gerutu Kai. "Aku tidak menyangka kamu tinggal didaerah sini, area ini sangat terpencil – kupikir kamu tinggal di Gangnam, dimana orang kaya tinggal dan bersenang-senang."

"Kamu membenci dirimu karena kamu tidur." Kata Sehun tertawa. "Astaga, Kai-ku sangat aneh." Tambah Sehun lagi.

 _Barusan dia bilang 'Kai-ku' kan? Apakah sekarang aku miliknya? Sayangku Sehun, jangan membuatku merasa berbunga-bunga seperti ini._

"Yeah, aku membenci diriku karena tertidur – Aku kehilangan 9 jam untuk melihat wajah cantikmu." Aku Kai.

"Kamu membuatku tersajung, Kai – berhenti berbohong." Sehun mencoba terdengar normal, namun ia gagal menutupi rasa bahagianya. Kai membuatnya bahagia dan ia tidak tahu apakah itu pengaruh alkohol atau karena keseriusan Kai. Dan karena itu ia langsung meneguk vodka. "Dimana fansmu – maksudku, bagaimana bisa kamu berada disini?" Tanya Sehun, mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Idola punya beberapa trik, kau tahu?" Jawab Kai singkat.

"Yeah, benar." Balas Sehun.

"Sehun..."

"Hmmm..."

"Aku tidak bohong saat aku bilang kau cantik – kau mungkin pria tercantik yang pernah aku temui." Kata Kai mengeluarkan isi hatinya, ia menatap kedalam mata Sehun, mencoba mencari ketidak nyamanan disana namun ia tidak menemukannya – tapi ada sesuatu lagi dari mata Sehun, seperti rasa penasaran dan... harapan. "Aku tidak masalah jika harus bertemu denganmu setiap hari." Tambah Kai.

"A-Aku harus pergi. Aku ada pekerjaan besok." Sehun bangkit dari bangkunya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Kai.

 _Kenapa aku merasa seperti ini? Kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang? Bangun Sehun! Tidak, berhenti berharap jika ia benar-benar menyukaimu – ia adalah bintang dunia dan kamu juga memiliki Chanyeol!_

.-.

Dan kayaknya Sehun juga mulai goyah... Wkwkw...

Oh ya, aku mau minta maaf karena update-an kemarin, harus ku akui translate-annya jelek banget, terima kasih karena udah memberi saran padaku. Kuharap update an kali ini sesuai dan memenuhi ekspektasi kalian. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Fastened Your Seatbelt**

Written by **exophism** AFF { story/view/1066351/}

Pair : Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun (KaiHun)

Side Character : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Junmyeon, dan akan bertambah.

Warning : Boys Love, Perselingkuhan.

.-.

Begitu ia sampai di hotel, Sehun memutuskan untuk tidur siang – Thailand sangatlah indah, banyak wanita cantik, udaranya juga sejuk dan pantainya sungguh sempurna namun ia terlalu lelah untuk sekedar mengedarkan pandangannya. Para penumpangnya tadi sangat ribet, mereka terus memintanya untuk melakukan ini dan itu – memang, itu adalah pekerjaannya tapi ia juga butuh istirahat.

Sehun menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur, sebelumnya ia sudah membuka jendela – membiarkan angin laut memenuhi kamarnya. Liburan ini seharusnya menjadi liburan yang luar biasa tapi jiwa dan raganya mulai menyesali hal ini karena capek yang ia rasakan membuatnya ingin tidur selama seminggu tanpa bangun.

Temannya, yang juga seorang pramugara – mungkin sudah menyusuri pantai. Sehun tahu seberapa besar Luhan menyukai wanita cantik, matanya sudah melotot memandangi wanita berbikini sejak kedatangan mereka di pantai tadi. Yifan dan Yixing mungkin sedang melakukan sex di suatu tempat dibawah pohon kelapa – tidak seperti Luhan, mereka membenci wanita, sama seperti Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum saat memikirkan teman-temannya, mereka selalu membuatnya bahagia. Masih tersenyum, Sehun mengeluarkan handphonenya dari saku celananya dan memutuskan untuk menelpon Chanyeol – mungkin sekarang Chanyeol sudah sampai di Dallas, dan menikmati secangkir kopi di kamar hotelnya.

Ia sangat mencintai Chanyeol, dan ia percaya Chanyeol juga mencintainya. Ya, ia harus akui bahwa sesuatu agak berubah setelah mereka mendatangi konser, jantungnya berdetak kencang setiap kali Kai muncul di pikirannya, dan Chanyeol sering terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, namun Sehun yakin itu hanya sementara.

Mereka sudah terlalu lama di atas awan, mungkin sekrang waktunya mereka mendarat – menghadapi kenyataan hidup, seperti pepatah 'Kehidupan seperti sebuah roda, yang selalu berputar'. Mungkin disinilah kepercayaan mereka diuji. Sehun tidak membuang waktu lagi untuk menelpon Chanyeol, ia sungguh merindukan kapten tingginya.

" **Sayang, aku sangat merindukanmu..."** adalah kata pertama yang Chanyeol utarakan ketika ia menjawab telpon Sehun. **"Dallas sangat dingin, dan aku merindukan pelukanmu - kemarilah, aku ingin memelukmu. Pramugara Oh, aku butuh selimutku."** Rengek Chanyeol, berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar imut.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, tapi di Thailand sangatlah panas dan berangin jadi aku tidak membutuhkan pelukanmu, kapten. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan memelukmu ketika kita bertemu lagi... Seminggu lagi!" Sehun tertawa pelan, ia tertawa lagi ketika Chanyeol mulai mengerutkan wajahnya. Chanyeol yang jengkel adalah favoritnya – well, selain Chanyeol yang sexi-di-tempat-tidur tentunya.

" **Bagaimana jika aku mati karena kedinginan, Baek"** Komplain Chanyeol.

 _Apa aku salah mendengar atau ia mengatakan Baek?_

"Kau tidak akan mati, sayang. Ada benda yang namanya penghangat untuk menghangatkan diriu." Balas Sehun, ia membuat suaranya terdengar imut – ia pikir Chanyeol akan sadar bahwa ia barusan menyebut nama Baekhyun, tapi ia salah. Chanyeol tertawa dan saat itulah Sehun memutuskan untuk membiarkan kejadian tadi. _Mungkin aku salah dengar_. "Aku harus pergi, Chanyeol. Kita akan bicara lagi nanti, hangatkan dirimu, okay? Aku mencintaimu."

" **Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun. Selalu"** Kata Chanyeol – untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua tahun mereka berpacaran, Sehun meragukan ucapan Chanyeol.

.-.

"Konser kita hanya tinggal seminggu lagi, Kai, tapi kenapa kau sekarang berenang kesana kemari seperti anjing laut gila? Kenapa kau tidak ke pantai? Kupikir kau mau ke pantai." Omel Suho sembari mencipratkan air ke Kai yang sudah berenang selama dua jam. Dan ya, ia mirip sekali seperti anjing laut gila dengan gaya renang seperti itu.

"Aku benci pasirnya, aku benci ombaknya – aku hanya suka pantai. Kau tahu... Untuk membuat kulitku makin eksotis, sambil meminus es lemon dan ditemani beberapa wanita seksi. Sial! Aku baru saja bertemu wanita terseksi, ia memiliki payudara yang luar biasa." Cengir Kai, entah kemana sudah pikirannya sekarang.

"Kupikir kamu menyukai sesuatu dengan awalan P." Suho merengut, membuang handuk Kai di kursi sebelum melepas bajunya dan menceburkan dirinya ke kolam. "Ada apa dengan obsesimu pada Sehun? Apakah itu hanya sementara?" Tanya Suho, berenang menuju Kai yang sekarang duduk di tangga kolam.

"Aku tidak terobsesi dengannya, aku mencintainya. Aku benci benda P itu, kecuali kalau itu punya Sehun – ada perbedaannya, okay?" Kai kembali berenang. "Nikmati waktumu disini dan berhenti membuatku bingung dengan seksualitasku. Aku harap kamu sadar kalau aku bukanlah orang yang suka mengajak seseorang berlibur – jadi sekarang diam dan nikmati Thailand. Oh Tuhan! Aku suka ketika tidak ada seorangpun yang mengenaliku disini." Kai menjitak kepala Suho sebelum berenang menjauhinya.

"Siapa yang akan mengenalimu, _bitch?_ Kau ada di pulau privatmu, bodoh!" Suho langsung mengejar Kai.

Pulau kecil ini sudah dibeli Kai beberapa tahun yang lalu, ia menyebutnya surga karena pulau ini miliknya dan baru dua tahun yang lalu ia memutuskan untuk menyewakan sebagian pulaunya ke suatu perusahaan. Mereka membangun _resort_ bintang 5 di pulaunya – ketika Kai datang tadi seluruh staff menyambutnya, mereka terbiasa melakukan itu ketika Kai mengunjungi pulaunya, dan sebagai balasan biasanya Kai mengadakan fanmeet dadakan dengan para staff.

Sore itu Kai memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan, ia bosan harus berada di kamar bersama Suho yang dari tadi terus mengomel seperti ibu-ibu. Jadi untuk menghindari hal itu ada baiknya menghabiskan waktu di luar. Ia tahu Suho membenci sinar matahari – Suho itu jelmaan vampir, lol. Kai menggunakan kaos putih dengan celana pendek berwarna biru muda dan sebuah kacamata – ia nampak normal, tidak seperti Kai sang idola.

Kai mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon kelapa, menikmati hembusan angin laut yang menerpa wajahnya. Kai menutup matanya, suara ombak membuatnya pikirannya relax, ia merasa tenang dan nyaman. Ia merasa hidup – sangat hidup bahkan ia mendengar suara Sehun.

 _Tungu... Apa aku sudah gila atau aku memang mendengar suaranya?_

.-.

"Tidak, Lu! Aku tidak akan menaiki itu! Aku tidak bisa berenang!" Sehun berusaha melepas genggaman Luhan di pergelangan tangannya. "Lu, kumohon. Kamu bisa pergi bersama Yifan dan Yixing – biarkan aku disini..." Sehun harus mengakui bahwa ia sudah ingin menangis.

"Sehun, aku akan menyelamatkanmu jika kamu tenggelam. Aku Luhan – penyelamat hidupmu."Luhan mencoba meyakinkan Sehun lagi, Sehun sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya.

"Penyelamat hidupku _my ass_ , terakhir kali aku di gigit lebah kamu bahkan kabur – meninggalkanku seperti anjing terbuang." Sehun mendorong Luhan. "Sekarang, pergilah menaiki _banana boat_ sama pasangan kasmaran itu dan tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Okay! Makan malam hari ini kamu yang bayar!" Teriak Luhan sembari menghentakkan kakinya.

Kai tersenyum dari balik pohon kelapa, wajahnya saat ini jauh berbeda dari saat ia di panggung, ia lebih nampak seperti seorang penguntit. Ia sangat bahagia hingga matanya berkelip seperti lampu pohon natal. Ia tidak percaya jika Sehun disini, di pulaunya, di depan matanya. Wow, dunia ini memang sempit ya? Apakah ini takdir? Cinta? Atau sebuah mimpi – karena kalau ini mimpi, Kai memilih untuk tidur selamanya daripada terbangun.

Dan untuk membuatnya makin tidak nyata, Sehun saat ini menggunakan singlet dengan celana pendek membuat lengannya yang tidak terlalu berotot itu tertimpa sinar matahari – ia nampak begitu sempurna. Kai bahkan nyaris mengeluarkan liurnya.

Ia berjalan ke arah Sehun ketika ia sudah memastikan bahwa Sehun sudah tenang – sejujurnya, ia sedikit takut melihat Sehun marah tadi. Kai tidak pernah melihat sisi Sehun yang baru ia lihat tadi, sangat aggresif dan ganas.

"Bukankah hari ini sangat indah? Makin indah karena tidak ada kekasihmu kan?" _Apa yang barusan kukatakan? Kenapa kok menakutkan sih? Kai bodoh!_

"Huh?" Sehun menoleh dan menatap pria disebelahnya – ia melongo. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kai? Kau menguntitku?"

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak – Aku disini karena Tuhan suka ketika kita bersama." Jawab Kai. Sehun tahu, seharusnya ia tidak boleh merasakan perasaan ini lagi – tapi sekali lagi, Kai membuatnya merasakan beribu kupu – kupu sedang terbang di perutnya.

.-.

Tada, maaf lama update ya. Aku sedang mengalami krisis motivasi. Wkwkw... Maaf juga jika ada kalimat yang terkesan aneh. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Fastened Your Seatbelt**

Written by **exophism** AFF { story/view/1066351/}

Pair : Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun (KaiHun)

Side Character : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Junmyeon, dan akan bertambah.

Warning : Boys Love, Perselingkuhan.

.-.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun – mereka tidak terpisahkan. Chanyeol adalah nafas Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun adalah dunia Chanyeol. Mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain. Mereka saling mengenal sejak usia 16 tahun, dan hal itu membuat mereka mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik.

Chanyeol mengetahui segala hal tentang Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun sebesar rasa cintanya kepada pesawat. Begitu juga Baekhyun, Chanyeol adalah iramanya, ritme dari lagunya dan melodi yang ia mainkan di pianonya setiap malam. Mereka berjanji untuk mencintai satu sama lain selamanya, bahkan dunia tidak mampu memisahkan mereka – mereka sangatlah kuat dan tak terpisahkan.

Tapi itu dulu, sebelum Baekhyun diterima di agensi besar Korea dan Chanyeol menerima penawaran untuk melanjutkan sekolah pilotnya di Amerika. Dan itulah awal dari semua perubahan ini.

Cinta tidak mengenal jarak – itu benar. Walaupun fakta mereka terpisah berpuluh pulu kilometer, tidak pernah Chanyeol lupa untuk berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Mereka akan saling menelpon satu sama lain setiap malam, tidak memperdulikan tagihan yang nyaris membunuh mereka, dan saling _video call_ tidak peduli seberapa sibuk mereka.

Pada dasarnya, mereka akan melakukan segalanya untuk tetap mengingatkan bahwa mereka memiliki satu sama lain disaat suka mauapun duka. Dan mereka melupakan fakta bahwa cinta bukan hanya saling berbicara atau bertemu satu sama lain – cinta juga membutuhkan kesetiaan, dan kesetiaan inilah yang sangat sulit Baekhyun lakukan.

Baekhyun debut seletah dua tahun bergabung dengan agensinya, ia beruntung karena dengan cepat ia mendapatkan banyak fans. Dan karena suara malaikatnya dan wajah cantiknya membuatnya mendapat banyak perhatian dari kalangan artis lainnya.

Ia adalah pusat perhatian, ia membuat semua orang takjub pada dirinya – tidak peduli itu wanita tau pria, ia sangat di inginkan. Baekhyun terlalu terbuai di dunia barunya, dan saat itulah ia bertemu dengan Jongdae, seorang aktor yang sering membintangi layar kaca datang menghampirinya. Dan dengan cepat, Chanyeol menghilang dari pikirannya.

"Apakah benar jika anda sekarang berhubungan dengan Jongdae?" Tanya salah satu reporter kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin sekali berkata tidak, namun ia akan marah padaku." Jawab Baekhyun tenang. "Jadi, ya, aku memiliki hubungan dengannya." Baekhyun tersenyum kepada kamera.

Dan Chanyeol mematikan televisinya – air mata membasahi pipinya. Sekarang ia tahu mengapa Baekhyun tidak pernah membalas pesannya, ia tahu kenapa Baekhyun mengganti nomor telponnya. Ini sangat menyakiti hatinya, terlebih ia juga merasa menyesal karena ia lebih memilih bekerja dibawah maskapai Korea dan menolak tawaran untuk bekerja di maskapai Amerika dengan gaji yang lebih besar. Tapi, keputusan sudah di ambil, dan ia menjalani hidupnya sendiri sampai anggota maskapai baru datang di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

Oh Sehun menyelamatkan hidupnya.

.-.

Cahaya matahari menyinari wajahnya, membuatnya terbangun dengan merentangkan tangan dan kakinya. Tirai jendela bergoyang ketika angin menghembusnya – dan Sehun menutup matanya, menikmati hembusan dingin angil laut. Tapi kenikmatan itu hilang ketika ia mendengar suara asing yang tak asing lagi mampu membuatnya jengkel memanggil namanya. "Sehun! Bangun Sehun! Sehun, bayiku yang tampan, bangunlah! Buka pintunya!" Teriak Luhan.

Sehun menghela nafas sebelum ia bangkit dari kasurnya, melilitkan selimut diseluruh tubuhnya karena ia tidak menggunakan apapun saat tidur – ia sangat tidak ingin membuka pintu tpi ia tahu Luhan bisa sangat berisik jika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi, jadi dengan tidak ikhlas ia membuka pintunya. "Luhan, _what the hell do you want from me?_ Ini baru jam 8 dan..." Sehun tidak dapat bernafas. _Shit_ , Luhan tidak datang sendiri.

"Akhirnya, _there you are, my baby_ – maaf mengganggumu. Tapi, bintang dunia ini ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Sejujurnya, aku sangat shock ketika tahu bahwa ia temanmu, tapi aku sadar, kamu kan cantik dan luar biasa, _so my baby... Here you go._ " Kata Luhan dengan gembira. "Kai – bersenang-senanglah dengan _my baby_." Ia menepuk bahu Kai sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan senyum mengerikan, lebih mengerikan daripada senyuman Chanyeol.

Sehun tahu Luhan adalah orang yang sangat ramah, tapi ia tidak tahu jika Luhan dapat menjadi seramah ini, dan bagaimana bisa Kai tahu Luhan adalah temannya? Sehun memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal itu nanti. "Masuklah." Kata Sehun sembari mengeratkan lilitas selimut di pinggangnya, dada dan perutnya terbebas menyebabkan Kai mampu melihatnya sesuka hati, dan entah kenapa ia menyukai perasaan bahwa Kai menatapnya. Kai membuatnya merasa seksi, cantik – dan menarik.

"Aku akan menggunakan baju dulu, tunggulah disini." Tambahnya, Kai tersenyum sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

Jika kalian pikir Kai tidak terpengaruhi, _it's a bullshit_. Karena disini, yang paling terpengaruhi adalah Kai! Dada putih Sehun dan abs samarnya nyaris membuatnya gila dan kenyataan bahwa Sehun tidak menggunakan apapun selain selimut membuatnya nyaris kehabisan nafas. Ia tidak dapat membantah bahwa Sehun sangatlah sexy, _extremely fuckable_.

Kai mengambil nafas banyak dan menepuk dadanya, menenangkan dirinya sembari menahan hasrat untuk tidak mengklaim Sehun disini dan saat ini. Sial! Penisnya yang ereksi nampak jelas dan ia berusaha keras untuk menutupinya dengan bantal sofa yang ia temukan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Sehun yang sudah kembali dengan menggunakan t-shirt putih dan boxer hitam yang hanya menutupi setengah pahanya. Kai tahu dia sedang dalam masalah. " _Like, seriously, Kai_ – Kenapa kamu ada dimana saja? Dan bagaimana caranya kamu bisa bertemu Luhan?" Sehun menatap tajam mata Kai, mencari jawaban.

"Aku hanya... Aku... Sehun, bisakah kamu, setidaknya... Uhm... Pakai celana atau sesuatu?" Pinta Kai, dan Sehun hanya memandanganya aneh. "Tidak, jangan salah paham – Aku sangat suka pahamu, sungguh, mereka putih dan mulus, dan indah, tapi kumohon, pakailah celana." Aku Kai.

"Kau aneh." Sembur Sehun.

"Tidak, maksudku... _Fuck this –_ Pakai celanamu atau aku akan memperkosanmu disini!" Kai bangkit sembari menutup matanya. "Cepet Sehun!" Teriak Kai lgi.

 _Memperkosaku? Aku seharusnya merasa terancam, tapi... Wow, kenapa kok rasanya benar?_

"Baiklah – tunggu sebentar." Dengan itu Sehun mengambil celananya dan menggunakannya dengan cepat. "Aku sudah selesai – kamu bisa membuka matamu." Kata Sehun, berdiri tepat dibelakang Kai.

"Bagus."

"Sekarang, katakan apa yang kamu mau." Selain memperkosaku.

"Aku ingin tahu jadwalmu, supaya aku dapat mengatur jadwal penerbanganku atau kau dapat mengganti jadwal penerbanganmu – okay, aku akan mempersingkatnya, aku ingin menjadikanmu pramugaraku selama tour duniaku." Kai kembali mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa Sehun. "Kamu mengerti, Sehun?"

.-.

Keberuntungan nampaknya sedang berada di pihaknya, karena hal pertama yang ia lihat saat di bandara adalah objek yang memenuhi pikirannya setiap saat. Kai tahu jika perjalanan kali ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang luar biasa. _Well_ , sejak ia bertemu dengan Sehun beberapa hari lalu, ia yakin liburannya di Thailand kali ini akan menyenangkan. Setelah pertemuannya dengan Sehun kemarin dikamarnya, Sehun menolak untuk memberitahunya seluruh jadwalnya.

Kai sudah mencoba segala cara, namun Sehun tetap tidak memberitahukan jadwalnya. Ia bilang jika jadwalnya dalah hal yang personal, dan Kai tidak berhak untuk mengetahuinya karena Kai bukanlah atasannya ataupun kaptennya. Dan kata 'Kapten' membuat Kai ingin menonjok seorang Kapter bertelinga besar.

"Selamat datang di Asian Airlines, tuan Kim." Sambut ketua maskapai dengan senyum yang mengembang. Jelas sekali jika wanita itu ingin menggoda Kai, namun semuanya sia – sia karena Kai lebih memilih sesuatu berawalan P dari pada V.

"Pramugara spesial kami akan mendampingi anda di zona VVIP." Tambahnya, menuntun Kai untuk menunggu di bawah tangga yang menuju ke area VVIP. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, Sehun muncul menggunakan seragam ketatnya yang membentuk lekuk tubuh ramping namun berotot itu. Kai dengan kesusahan menelan ludahnya.

"Silahkan, tuan Kim." Kata Sehun, berjalan mendahului Kai sembari menahan nafasnya. Ada sesuatu pada pandangan Kai yang membuatnya tak mampu berjalan dan ia memilih untuk tidak mengetahui alasannya. Ia memiliki Chanyeol – dan pemikiran ini membuatnya membenci dirinya sendiri.

"Zona VVIP ini dikhususkan untuk anda hari ini, dan saya akan menjadi pramugara anda selama perjalanan – seperti yang anda inginkan, tuan Kim." Sehun membungkuk. Sejujurnya, ia membenci Kai yang memiliki kekuatas penuh atasnya, tapi, ia juga senang karena dapat melayani seorang bintang dunia – terlebih lagi ini adalah idolanya.

Kai hanya tersenyum, ia tahu Sehun pasti jengkel padanya karena sifatnya yang pemaksa, tapi, hey! Ia menyukai Sehun dan ia juga punya banyak uang, jadi hal yang benar adalah menggunakan kekuasaannya. Karena itulah, ketika ia tahu jika jadwal penerbangan Sehun kembali ke Korea sama dengannya, ia langsung saja memesan seluruh zona VVIP di maskapai Asian Airlines ini dan meminta Sehun sebagai pramugara pribadinya.

.-.

Setelahnya Sehun pergi namun kembali untuk menjelaskan instruksi pemakaian alat keselamatan. Walaupun di zona VVIP itu hanya ada tiga penumpang, Sehun tetap harus menjelaskan segala prosedur membosankan itu, karena itulah tugasnya. Kai tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari Sehun – segala pergerakan yang Sehun lakukan begitu luwes dan lembut, seakan ia sedang menari _waltz_ dan Kai terkagum akan hal itu.

"Para penumpang sekalian, perkenalkan saya Lee Junhae dan saya adalah kepala pramugara dan pramugari di maskapai ini. Atas nama Kapten Bang Yongguk dan seluruh kru maskapai, kami ucapkan selamat bergabung dengan maskapai penerbangan Asian Airlines pesawat GH677 dari Bandara Internasional Thailand menuju Bandara Internasional Incheon. Penerbangan kita akan berlangsung selama 5 jam dan 15 menit."

"Kita akan berangkat di ketinggian 3000 meter di atas permukaan laut dengan kecepatan 600 km/jam. Saat ini, tolong kembali pastikan tempat duduk dan meja anda ada di tempat yang tepat. Dan tolong menon-aktifkan telepon genggam atau mengaktifkan mode _airplane_ di telepon genggam anda sampai pemberitahuan selanjutnya. Terima kasih."

Kai tersenyum lagi, senyumnya lebih mengerikan karena sekarang ini adalah bagian favoritenya semenjak ia mengenal Sehun. Sehun memperbaiki seragamnya sebelum ia mengikuti instruksi dari speaker. Ia semakin tersenyum ketika Sehun menujukkan arah pintu darurat.

Ketika Sehun selesai menjalankan tugasnya, Kai masih tersenyum seperti orang bodoh – ia nampak jelek dan menakutkan membuat Suho memukul kepalanya dengan majalah. Itu sangat sakit, tapi ia tidak memperdulikannya – karena ada malaikat yang berdiri didepannya dan ia berharap agar matanya dapat membuka selama 24 jam.

"Tuan Kim, tolong kencangkan sabuk anda karena kita akan segera _take off_." Sehun membungkuk sedikit saat mengatakannya. "Tuan Kim..." Sehun mencoba memanggil lagi, namun Kai sudah hilang dalam imajinasinya – imajinasi kotor tepatnya. "Kai!" Teriak Sehun.

"Kamu ingin aku melepas apa?" Adalah pertanyaan Kai.

"Pesawatnya akan lepas landas – aku tidak memintamu melepas apapun." Jawab Sehun, ia langsung mengencangkan sabuk Kai begitu ia menyadari Kai hilang lagi di dunia fantasinya. "Sudah selesai, makan siangmu akan segera siap 30 menit lagi, jadi jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu, tolong angkat tangan anda." Senyum Sehun dan Kai langsung membeku, secara batin ia sudah berteriak dan meloncat kegirangan.

"Baiklah." Respon Kai, ia menggenggam tangan Sehun ketika Sehun beranjak pergi. "Terima kasih." Gumamnya, menatap tepat pada mata Sehun yang indah. Kai tidak merasakannya, namun Sehun perlahan menggila karena tatapan intense Kai tersebut.

Ini semua salah, namun Sehun tidak dapat menahannya. Ia harus mengakui ia mulai menyukai Kai – mungkin tidak sebagai seorang kekasih, tapi ia percaya jika rasa suka ini menjurus ke arah sana.

.-.

Kai tahu jika ia seorang brengsek sekarang, karena ia berencana untuk merebut kekasih seseorang, tapi ia hidup dengan percaya bahwa kita, manusia tidak dapat mengontrol kepada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta. Dan ia jatuh cinta kepada Oh Sehun – tidak pernah ia bayangkan ia akan jatuh cinta pada seorang pramugara, namun disinilah ia, terpaku dan berlagak seperti seorang gadis yang baru merasakan apa yang namanya jatuh cinta. Semua ini begitu aneh baginya, begitu juga dengan Suho karena ia tidak pernah terlibat dalam skandal apapun, apalagi gosip tentangnya yang berhubungan dengan seseorang.

Ia 'bersih', sangat bersih, namun sekarang saat ia telah jatuh cinta ia merasa takut akan banyak hal. Yang pertama, apakah fansnya mampu menerima fakta bahwa ia mengencani seseorang? Kedua, apakah ia cukup berani untuk melindungi Sehun dan mengutamakannya lebih dari apapun? Bahkan dari uang dan kepopuleran? Pemikiran ini membuat Kai merasa sedih tanpa alasan yang jelas karena ia percaya bahwa Sehun akan lebih baik tanpanya.

 _Tapi... Tidak akan buruk kan untuk mencoba?_

Sehun berjalan melaluinya beberapa kali, membuatkan Suho kopi dan memberikan Xiumin, _stylist_ nya selimut untuk tidur. Setelah memikirkan segala kemungkinan tadi, ia jadi ragu-ragu untuk mendekati Sehun, untuk mencintai Sehun lebih dari yang ia rasakan sekarang. Ia menghela nafas sebelum menggenggam lengan Sehun, dan Sehun berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Ya, bisa kubanti, Kai?" Tanyanya, khawatir – tapi ini merupakan tugasnya.

"Bisakah... Kau duduk disebelahku?" Tanya Kai, menatap lantai – takut jika ia akan menakuti Sehun karena permintaan anehnya. "Aku hanya butuh teman untuk berbicara."

"Baiklah, lagipula aku tidak melakukan apapun." Senyum Sehun, ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kai – memastikan dirinya bahwa ia juga merasa nyaman sebelum menatap Kai lagi. "Ada apa, Kai? Kau nampak bingung hari ini. Aku tahu kita tidak terlalu dekat." Sehun tertawa kecil."Maksudku, kau adalah bintang dunia, sedangkan aku hanyalah seorang fans tapi kamu dapat bercerita padaku."

"A... Aku pikir..." Kai tergagap.

"Kau pikir...? Ayolah Kai, apa itu?" Tanya Sehun lagi, tapi sebelum ia dapat bertanya lagi, ia merasakan sepasang bibir hangat bertemu dengan bibirnya yang dingin, mengecupnya dan menjilatnya. Mata Sehun terbuka, ia terkejut, tapi sesuatu didalam dirinya menyuruhnya untuk menikmati ciuman ini – untuk menutup matanya, untuk merasakan Kai lebih lagi.

"Kupikir... Aku menyukaimu... Apakah itu baik?" Tanya Kai setelah memutuskan ciuman mereka.

"A... Maafkan aku, aku harus pergi." Sehun mengundurkan diri. Jantungnya berdetak kencang seperti badai, nafasnya memendek dan yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah Chanyeol. Apakah ia baru saja membiarkan seorang pria selain Chanyeol untuk menciumnya? Apakah ia baru saja berselingkuh dari kekasihnya?

Tapi... Ia tidak dapat membohongi diri... Ia menyukai ciuman Kai... – Menyukai lebih dari seharusnya.

.-.

Aloha semua! Maafkan aku karena telat banget updatenya, baru selesai ujian dan kegiatan kampus nih. :") Semoga kalian tidak lupa ya, dan enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

**Fastened Your Seatbelt**

Written by **exophism** AFF { story/view/1066351/}

Pair : Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun (KaiHun)

Side Character : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Junmyeon, dan akan bertambah.

Warning : Boys Love, Perselingkuhan.

.-.

Kai terbangun dengan tidak bersemangat. Ia baru saja kembali dari Thailand kemarin dan dalam beberapa jam kedepan ia sudah harus dalam perjalannya ke Toronto untuk tour dunianya. Sejujurnya ia sunggu lelah dengan rutinitas miliknya, ia berencana untuk _vacuum_ atau mungkin berhenti menjadi artis dan menghabiskan sebulan penuh dengan kasurnya, ia juga berpikir Baekhyun bisa menggantikannya. Hidup sedikit terlalu 'berlebihan' untukny saat ini, dan ia sudah hampir mencapai batas kewarasannya.

Setelah menghela nafas, ia memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun meninggalkan kehangatan dan kelembutan kasunya. Jika seseorang menanyakan padanya apa itu arti dari cinta sejati, ia akan menjawabnya "Cinta sejati adalah seperti hubunganku dengan kasur tercintaku." Tapi sejauh ini belum ada yang menanyakan hal itu padanya. Pemikiran Kai itu sungguh unik dan aneh disaat yang bersamaan, dan yang dapat mengerti pemikiran anehnya itu hanya Suho, yang notabenenya adalah kakaknya.

Kai membawa tubuhnya menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi tapi kenyataannya ia hanya duduk disamping _bath up_ , terlalu lelah untuk sekedar menyalakan kran air. Ia sungguh berharap Suho akan menyiapkan air panas untuknya, tapi itu tidak mungkin karena Suho sama-sama _bossy_ sepertinya – mereka berdua sangat _bossy_. "Hyung!" Teriak Kai, matanya masih mengantuk dan terlihat sekali dengan jelas kantung matanya.

"Kai, cepatlah!" Suho menghela nafas, ia mengambil piyama Kai sebelum ia menyalakan kran air hangat. Setelahnya ia menggiring Kai menuju kamar mandi, dan Kai membiarkan dirinya dimanja oleh sang kakak. Ia sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang dan perhatian sekarang – sangat membutuhkannya. "Aku tahu kamu capek, tapi ini adalah jalan hidup yang kau pilih. Jadi, bersemangatlah. Kamu menyayangi penggemarmu kan?" Kata Suho sembari mencuci rambut Kai, memijat kulit kepalanya dan Kai hanya menghela nafas lega – ini sangat nyaman.

"Tapi aku benar-benar capek, lagipula Sehun juga tidak ada di pesawat itu. Maksudku, aku memang menyayangi fansku tapi aku juga mencintai Sehun. Jadi apa yang ingin aku katakan adalah, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun sebelum melihatnya." Curhat Kai. Semenjak ciumannya dengan Sehun kemarin, ia tidak dapat menghilangkan Sehun dari pikirannya. Bibir Sehun memenuhi pikiran dan jiwanya – dan hal itu membuat Kai ketagihan.

"Aku pikir kamu capek, tapi kenapa kamu kok cerewet?" Seringai Suho, ia tahu adiknya dengan baik. "Aku bisa membuatnya berada dipesawat yang sama dengan kita, tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Serius? Kamu bisa melakukannya, hyung?" Kai menatap kakaknya, matanya berbinar – seperti ada bintang dimatanya. "Berikan aku beribur syarat – aku tidak masalah." Kai menggenggam tangan Suho.

"Bisakah aku mendapatkan bonusku bulan ini? Aku akan mengajak kekasihku liburan – maksudku calon kekasihku." Kata Suho, sembari tersenyum lebar, wajahnya jadi aneh jika seperti itu.

Suho, walaupun ia adalah kakaknya ia tetaplah manajernya – dan Kai adalah bosnya, jadi... Itu sebenarnya bukanlah masalah.

"Kekasih _my ass_. Hanya sekedar peringatan, aku tidak ingin para pekerjaku mengencani satu sama lain. Serius lah, hyung, ada banyak ikan dilaut tapi kau ingin mengencani _stylist_ ku. Itu menjijikan kau tahu? Aku harus melihat kalian bermesraan setiap wak-..."

"Kalau begitu, tidak jadi ada Sehun di pesawat." Suho memotong perkataan Kai sambil bersedekap.

"Tidak! _Fuck you_ , hyung – aku memberikanmu bonus, kau memberiku Sehun. Sekarang keluar dari kamar mandiku, aku harus bersiap dengan kencanku nanti." Kai melempar botol sabun ke arah Suho yang keluar sambil tertawa keras. Kai tidak menyangka jika Suho bisa semenjengkelkan ini.

.-.

Chanyeol tak menyangka jika ia akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya di bandara hari itu, karena jika dilihat dari jadwalnya Sehun sebenarnya masih libur tiga hari jadi hal pertama yang ia lakukan saat ia melihat kekasihnya di cafe adalah menanyakan kenapa ia berada disini – _well_ , tentu saja setelah ia memberi ciuman pada bibir pink Sehun, didepan semua orang yang ada di cafe itu. Mereka akhirnya duduk di sudut terpojok dan jauh dari kerumunan dengan Sehun yang memesan _caramel latte_ dan Chanyeol yang memesan coklat panas.

Chanyeol juga memesan dua roti panggang karena ia tahu Sehun sangat menyukainya, dan ia juga tahu Sehun semakin menyukainya jika mereka makan bersama. Ini adalah rutinitas mereka ketika mereka memiliki jadwal yang sama – dan entah mengapa Chanyeol merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. "Jadi, jelaskan padaku _babe_ , kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya kamu seharusnya menjadi kepompong di kasurmu?" Tanya Chanyeol, membersihkan ujung bibir Sehun yang terkena _latte_ nya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, ia mendekat pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol mengelus pipinya. "Ada _client_ VVIP yang memintaku menjadi pramugaranya ke Toronto. Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan _client_ VVIP ini – lagipula aku juga yang terbaik, kan?" Jawab Sehun, sambil menyuapi Chanyeol.

"Toron- _what?_ " Tanya Chanyeol, sedikit terbatuk, ia terkejut akan jawaban Sehun.

"Toronto _babe_. Makan yang benar dong, kamu kan sudah memakai seragammu." Dengan cepat Sehun mengambil tissue dan membersihkan bibir Chanyeol.

"Pesawat SHC 1143? Toronto?"

"Yeap, penerbangan menggunakan pesawat itu. Kenapa? Bukankah kau juga... Tunggu sebentar. Astaga! Kita ada di penerbangan yang sama!" Sehun nyaris berteriak kegirangan, ia sunggu senang mengetahui jika Chanyeol dan dirinya bekerja di pesawat yang sama dengan tujuan yang sama pula. Segala keletihan yang ia rasakan langsung hilang. Sehun tidak dapat menahan bibirnya untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman begitu ia tahu ia akan menghabiskan tiga hari di Toronto bersama Chanyeol.

.-.

Baekhyun sangat bersemangat untuk tampil dipanggung lagi, tapi ini bukan konser solonya. Jika ia menyelenggarakan konser solonya sendiri, entah mengapa ia merasa itu tidak terlalu diperlukan dan terkesan terlalu tergesa-gesa. Jadi saat Kai menawarinya untuk duet dan tampil dikonsernya ia hanya mengangguk, ia sampai kehabisan kata-kata. _Well_ , walaupun Kai tidak membayarnya – karena itu hanya tawaran saja, tapi Baekhyun terlalu bahagia dan ia menerima tawaran itu. Ia rindu fansnya, ia rindu panggung dan juga lampunya.

Bandara begitu ramai dan penuh dengan penggemar Kai hari itu, tapi tidak ada satupun yang menyadari kehadirannya karena ia datang dengan mobil pribadinya dan juga tidak ada yang tahu perihal penampilannya di konser Kai di Toronto. Selain itu, ia juga hanya menggunakan baju santai. Ia tersenyum kecil sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu cafe di bandara, cafe yang mahal tepatnya. Belum juga ia sampai di cafe itu, ia mendengar teriakan para fans dari gerbang utama.

 _Kai sudah sampai. Ckckckc, fans nya memang luar biasa._

Ia mengeluarkan ponserlnya dan mengirim pesan ke Kai.

 _To : Kim Kai_

 _Aku di cafe Eldorado._

 _From : Kim Kai_

 _Aku akan kesana. Aku juga butuh kopi – tapi, beri aku waktu 15 menit._

 _To : Kim Kai_

 _Aku akan memesankannya untukmu. Caramel Latte?_

 _From : Kim Kai_

 _Hell yeah! Tambahkan caramelnya ya – sampai jumpa nanti. ;)_

Baekhyun tersenyum sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju cafe itu. Mengantri seperti para pembeli lainnya, ia berusaha keras agar tidak ada seorangpun disana yang mengenalinya tapi sepertinya pelayan cafe tersebut mengenalnya. Ia secara rahasia memberikan tanda pada pelayan cafe itu untuk mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya. "Kai akan datang 5 menit lagi." Pelayan itu terkikik geli sebelum mengucapkan terima kasih.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, mencari tempat untuk duduk, tempat yang cukup terpencil untuk menutupi mereka saat para wartawan datang. Saat itulah perhatian tertuju pada pria tinggi dengan telinga lebar, dan juga pria lainnya yang duduk didepannya.

 _Chanyeol? Oh... Dan kekasihnya._

Tanpa berpikir lagi ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju Chanyeol dan Sehun, ia akui jantungnya berdetak cepat ketika ia melihat betapa tampannya Chanyeol saat menggunakan seragamnya. Ia menggunakan topi pilotnya, dan seragam hitamnya sungguh memeluk tubuhnya, dan juga senyumnya yang bisa membuat siapapun terbang ke nirwana.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" Tanya Baekhyun, ia terdengar tidak sopan tapi ia tidak bisa mengontrolnya – Chanyeol membuatnya gugup.

"Tuan Byung? Astaga – silahkan duduk." Jawab Sehun, senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya dan Baekhyun merasa tidak percaya diri. Sekarang ia tahu mengapa Chanyeol mengencani Sehun, Sehun itu cantik – sangat cantik dan menawan.

"Terima kasih." Balas Baekhyun, ia meletakan pesanannya di meja. "Kai akan datang beberapa menit lagi jika kau tidak keberatan." Senyum Baekhyun.

"Sebentar... Kai?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Maksudmu Kim Kai?"

"Ya, Kai. Kim Kai – apa ada masalah dengan itu, tuan Park?" Baekhyun memberanikan diri itu bertanya karena Chanyeol nampak tidak nyaman begitu ia mengatakan nama Kai.

" _Babe..._ _Client_ VVIP itu Kai kan?" Chanyeol dengan cepat menggenggam tangan Sehun dan Sehun mengangguk. "Sial! Seharusnya kamu memberitahukannya padaku. Pria itu mencoba merebutmu dariku, kau tahu?" Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar, matanya nampak bergoyang. Ia sungguh lupa akan kehadiran Byun Baekhyun yang duduk disebelahnya sekarang.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tampak sangat sedih ketika ia menggenggam tangan Sehun. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol juga Sehun merasa gelisah. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya sendiri, Chanyeol merasa sangat gugup ketika Baekhyun duduk disebelahnya.

Dan tidak lama lagi, meja ini akan diduduki oleh empat orang dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

.-.

Tada... Makin panas nih konfliknya. Dan aku sudah update yang menurutku lumayan panjang. Mohon reviewnya ya. Review kalian akan membuatku makin bersemangat untuk update. :) Jadi kuharap kalian review ya. :D (sebenarnya mau sampai 200 sih, tapi kalau nambah smpe 170 pun aku sudah senang. :D)


	9. Chapter 9

**Fastened Your Seatbelt**

Written by **exophism** AFF { story/view/1066351/}

Pair : Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun (KaiHun)

Side Character : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Junmyeon, dan akan bertambah.

Warning : Boys Love, Perselingkuhan.

.-.

Canggung adalah kata yang tepat untuk menunjukkan keadaan mereka. Bahkan teriakan fans yang memanggil nama Kai dan Baekhyun tak mampu mencairkan suasana di antara mereka berempat. Mereka berempat berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan memulai percakapan, walaupun memang yang banyak bicara adalah Baekhyun. Karena ia adalah orang yang cerewet, ia nampak seperti yang paling berusaha mencairkan suasana canggung ini dan ia sedikit berhasil karena Kai mau membalas perkataannya dan ikut berbicara dengannya.

Dan tidak lama kemudian Sehun ikut nimbrung, ia akan tertawa ketika Kai mulai bercanda. Candaan yang menurut Chanyeol sangat garing, dan ia mengakui jika Baekhyun mampu membuat mereka merasa nyaman, _well_ – Baekhyun bahkan mampu mendamaikan dan membuat dunia nyaman dengan senyumannya.

 _Apakah aku baru saja berpikir senyuman Baekhyun dapat mendamaikan dunia?_

"Jadi, Kapten Park... Kau tidak mengingatku atau memang tidak ingin mengingatku?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol berpikir kedamaian yang dapat dibawanya. Baekhyun tetap memandangnya dengan polos, seperti tatapan anak anjing andalannya. Dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol kesulitan bernafas karena Sehun juga menatap penasaran padanya.

"Kalian mengenal satu sama lain? Serius, Baek? Kenapa kamu ga pernah bilang?" Tanya Kai, walaupun ia sudah tahu ada sesuatu di antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sejak konsernya di Vancouver lalu. Lebih baik berakting bodoh saja, pikirnya.

Chanyeol menelan air liurnya, tatapan Sehun juga membuatnya makin gugup, tapi tunggu seharusnya ia tidak perlu gugup ataupun takut karena ia tidak menyelingkuhi Sehun, ia tidak mengkhianatinya juga. Beda lagi jika ia masih menyukai Baekhyun dan menunggu Baekhyun kembali padanya.

 _Tidak, aku mencintai Sehun dan hanya Sehun._

"Saat kami masih kecil dulu kami bersahabat, tapi saat itu aku pindah ke Amerika tanpa memberitahunya dan kami kehilangan kontak satu sama lain." Jawab Chanyeol tenang, tangannya mencari tangan Sehun dibawah meja dan menggenggamnya – sebagai tanda bahwa ia akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti. Untungnya Sehun tersenyum padanya dan Chanyeol tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi setelah ini karena ia sudah mendapat kepercayaan Sehun.

"Oh... Seperti itu." Balas Kai sembari menyesap kopinya. Ia menyadari perubahan postur tubuh Sehun dan juga menyadari perubahan raut wajahnya yang tersakiti dari matanya. Dan ia juga menyadari Baekhyun menegang saat Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa mereka hanya sahabat – Kai tahu ada yang tidak beres di antara mereka, ia tahu jika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dulunya lebih dari sahabat yang hilang kontak. Mereka lebih dari itu – mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Jadi Sehun, maafkan aku yang memintamu menjadi pramugara pribadiku lagi hari ini. Karena, kau tahu? Aku sudah tidak dapat berangkat pesawat tanpamu, dan kau tahu itu semua salah siapa?" Canda Kai sambil mencubit hidung Sehun dan ia tidak dapat menahan senyumnya ketika pipi Sehun memerah.

 _Fuck! Kenapa ia tambah imut saat malu seperti ini? Ya Tuhan, bisakah aku membeli Sehun untukku sendiri? Apakah eBay menjualnya? Apakah Chanyeol akan menjualnya di eBay?_

"Kai... Jangan menyentuh milik orang lain. Pemiliknya marah tahu." Kata Baekhyun, menampar tangan Kai dan ia nyaris tertawa melihat Chanyeol yang memutar bola matanya jengkel. Dan ia makin menahan tawanya ketika ia melihat telinga Chanyeol memerah.

 _Ya Tuhan, ia masih terlihat imut saat marah..._

Tanpa mereka semua tahu, Sehun menyadari segalanya. Ia menyadari tatapan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol dan juga gelagat Chanyeol ketika mereka saling bertatapan. Ia juga menyadari tatapan Chanyeol yang menyiratkan **'Sehun itu milikku'** __kepada Kai setiap kali Kai mulai berani menyentuhnya. Ia menyadari semuanya dan hal itu membuatnya bingung... Membuatnya serasa mati.

"Aku permisi dulu ya. Aku harus mempersiapkan beberapa hal untuk penerbangan nanti." Sehun pamit, ia tidak lupa mencium bibir Chanyeol sebelum pergi meninggalkan cafe, meninggalkan tiga orang bodoh itu.

.-.

Sehun berusaha keras menghindari Kai, walaupun itu sia-sia karena penumpang VVIPnya hanyalah Kai, Baekhyun, manajernya, dan _stylist_ nya. Untunglah Kai sedikit 'normal' dari biasanya. Ia tidak akan meminta bantuan Sehun jika ia tidak benar-benar membutuhkannya dan Sehun sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

Setelah ciuman mereka, ia tahu ia harus sedikit menjauh dari Kai karena ada kemungkinan ia akan mengkhianati Chanyeol sebesar 30% selama ia bersama Kai. Dan ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko itu, ia mencintai Chanyeol. Perasaannya terhadap Kai hanyalah perasaan kagum, tidak lebih.

Mereka sudah setengah perjalanan menuju Toronto dan semua penumpang di zona VVIP sudah tertidur termasuk Kai, Sehun juga memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebelum mengunjungi Chanyeol di _cockpit_. Ia mengambil bangku paling belakang dan ia menghela nafas lega ketika ia merasakan kursi empuk dan lembut itu.

Sehun tersenyum kecil ketika ia memandang keluar jendela. Langit berwarna biru seperti biasanya, dan juga penuh awan putih – seperti laut.

Matahari menyinari seluruh langit, sangat terang dan menyakiti matanya sedikit tapi Sehun tidak peduli karena keindahan didepan matanya memang sepadan dengan itu. Tuhan memanglah pelukis yang handal. Bagaimana bisa Ia membuat pemandangan yang indah seperti ini?

"Indah bukan?" Tanya Baekhyun, mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun yang nampak terkejut. "Aku tidak bisa tidur." Tambahnya sebelum melihat lautan awan dari jendela pesawat.

"Aku ingin tidur tapi tidak bisa tidur." Sehun tertawa pelan. "Apakah ada yang anda butuhkan, tuan Byun?" Tanya Sehun, sudah kewajibannya untuk memastikan semua _client_ nya aman dan nyaman.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu. Kamu nampak baik dan imut – seperti tipe Chanyeol." Jawab Baekhyun, tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang, Hun? Sudah berapa lama kalian bersama? Jangan salah sangka... Aku hanya penasaran, terlebih lagi dia juga adalah sahabatku dulu."

" _Well_... Aku tidak bisa membantah karena aku pikir aku juga imut." Tawa Sehun, tawa yang sungguh ringan. "Kupikir dia baik-baik saja, ia makan teratur, ia pergi fitnes setiap _weekend_ , ia tidur sebelum jam 12 malam, dan ia melakukan _check-up_ setiap dua bulan sekali – jadi, yeah, ia baik-baik saja. Kami sudah bersama selama dua tahun sekarang." Jawab Sehun, ia berhenti sejenak sebelum menambahkan.

"Dan anda tidak perlu berbohong, tuan Byun. Saya tahu kalian berdua pasti lebih dari sahabat, apakah Chanyeol adalah mantan kekasih anda?" Tanya Sehun.

"Pertama... Panggil aku Baekhyun atau Baek saja. Dan kedua, kamu tidak ada bukti tentang hal itu." Balas Baekhyun.

"Anda bisa berbohong tentang banyak hal Baekhyun, kecuali dua hal."

"Apa dua hal itu?"

"Tatapan dan hati – anda menatapnya seperti dia adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagi anda. Apa yang terjadi? Jika anda mencintainya, mengapa saya bersamanya sekarang? Dan jika saya boleh mengatakan semuanya sekarang, saya menyadari tatapannya pada anda juga setiap anda ada disekitar kami. Jangan salah sangka, saya tidak marah, saya hanya ingin tahu." Aku Sehun.

Ini sudah diluar nalar. Sehun bukanlah orang yang penasaran akan hal seperti ini, tapi ia tidak dapat menahannya. Ia tidak dapat berlagak tidak tahu apapun lagi, ia ingin jawaban.

"Katakan padaku semuanya, Baek. Aku harus tahu." Pinta Sehun, dan mata Baekhyun sudah terpenuhi air mata.

.-.

Sebentar lagi masa lalu ChanBaek akan terkuak... Aku jujur sedih pas translate chapter ini. Kenapa Sehun bisa setegar ini? :") Dan nantikan chapter selanjutnya ya guys. Aku senang baca review kalian. :D Jangan lupa **review** lagi ya!


	10. Chapter 10

**Fastened Your Seatbelt**

Written by **exophism** AFF { story/view/1066351/}

Pair : Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun (KaiHun)

Side Character : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Junmyeon, dan akan bertambah.

Warning : Boys Love, Perselingkuhan.

.-.

Sehun akui, ia masih tidak mampu mempercayai apa yang Baekhyun katakan padanya kemari tapi ia tahu Baekhyun ikhlas menceritakannya. Ia tahu Baekhyun merasa menyesal dan ia tahu Baekhyun masih mencintai Chanyeol walaupun ia tidak mengakuinya secara terang-terangan. Ada penyesalan dimata Baekhyun setiap kali ia menyebut nama Chanyeol dan sejujurnya Sehun merasa kasihan padanya.

Setiap orang pasti membuat kesalahan, itu tidak dapat dipungkiri tapi Sehun tidak dapat memahami kesalan Baekhyun – ia mengkhianati Chanyeol ketika ia tahu ia masih mencintai Chanyeol, dan lagi setiap orang berhak mendapat kesempatan kedua tidak terkecuali Baekhyun. Tapi itu artinya ia harus mundur, ia harus merelakan Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun – dan ia tidak akan melakukannya karena ia begitu mencintai Chanyeol.

Dan sekarang, saat ia berbaring disamping Chanyeol dan Chanyeol sedang tertidur disampingnya ia tidak dapat menahan perasaan sedih dan khawatirnya. Khawatir karena Baekhyun adalah orang yang luar biasa – ia baik dan cantik, sopan dan penuh keceriaan, sedangkan dia? Ia hanya seorang pramugara.

Sedih karena Chanyeol sudah mengalami patah hati sendirian – ia tidak dapat membayangkan seberapa hancur dan kesepiannya hidup Chanyeol sebelum mereka bertemu dan ia mengambil kesempatan ini, ia sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena telah mempertemukan mereka. Ialah sumber kebahagian Chanyeol dan Chanyeol juga mengarahkannya, mendampinginya.

"Sehun, aku kedinginan." Suara Chanyeol mengejutkannya namun ia berhasil menguasai keterkejutannya. Ia mendekat kepada Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat. Chanyeol juga mendekat kearahnya, meringkuk dipelukannya seperti anak anjing dan ia tersenyum. "Hangatnya..." Gumam Chanyeol sebelum ia kembali tertidur.

Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia menyukai segala hal tentang Chanyeol. Chanyeol membuatnya bahagia hanya dengan melihat telinga lebarnya – terkadang Chanyeol membuatnya tersenyum lebar sampai pipinya sakit. Tapi ada juga waktu dimana Chanyeol membuatnya jengkel setengah mati, yang membuatnya menyesal berpacaran dengannya – tapi, Sehun tahu dengan baik bahwa Chanyeol adalah pria terbaik untuknya. Chanyeol diciptakan untuknya dan ia diciptakan untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Kai hanyalah cobaan bagi hubungan mereka – untuk mengetes seberapa dalam rasa cinta mereka satu sama lain.

.-.

Setelah _rehearsal_ Kai memutuskan untuk tetap di kasurnya, ia butuh mengumpulkan energi untuk konsernya besok tapi ketika hari berubah malam pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Sehun dan Kai tahu ia butuh jalan-jalan untuk menenangkan jantungnya. Jadi ia menyelinap pergi, untungnya sekarang ini jam 12 malam dan semua orang sudah tertidur – khususnya kakaknya yang tidur disampingnya.

Kai menatap Suho beberapa saat sebelum keluar dari kamar hotelnya – menggunakan jaket hiam dan celana santai berwarna abu-abu. Ia hanya berharap itu semua cukup untuk menutupi wajahnya, ia tidak ingin dikejar fansnya pada tengah malam.

Kai menemukan taman setelah berjalan beberapa menit. Taman itu berada di antara dua hotel – taman itu khusus dibuat untuk para penginap. Tamannya cukup baik, lebar dan bersih dan penuh dengan bunga.

Malam itu begitu dingin hingga membuat Kai bersin beberapa kali, tapi ia juga mengakui bahwa kehadiran pepohonan tinggi dan buka itu sedikit membuatnya hangat dan tenang. Pikirannya kembali relax dan ia membiarkan dirinya larut dalam laut pemikirannya – dimana Sehun adalah ombak dan kesadarannya adalah daratan. Sehun menerpanya dengan hebat, membawanya jauh dari daratan tapi ia menyukainya. Ia ingin Sehun menenggelamkannya.

Setelahnya ia duduk disalah satu bangku yang berada didepan kolam buatan. Kolam itu nampak begitu indah dengan pantulan cahaya rembulan. Kolam itu nyaris seperti lautan intan dan Kai tidak mampu menahan rasa kagumnya, sungguh indah – tapi tidak ada yang mampu menandingi cantiknya Sehun.

Ada banyak bintang di langit, berkelap-kelip – ia nyaris mendnegar suara kelap-kelip mereka. Entah mengapa langit malam membuatnya bahagia karena hal itu membuatnya sadar ada seseorang diluar sana yang juga menatap langit yang sama dengannya – dan mereka mungkin memiliki masalah yang sama dengannya.

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya ke kolam lagi, langit mengingatkannya pada Sehun. Langit adalah tempat dimana Sehun berada – langit adalah taman bermainnya. Jika Sehun tidak menjadi pramugra – mungkin ia menjadi malaikat. Kai tahu rasa cintanya terhadap Sehun perlahan membunuhnya tapi ia tidak dapat menahannya – ia ingin memiliki Sehun. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya tanpa Sehun – ia tidak dapat membayangkan hidupnya tanpa mencintai Sehun. Sehun adalah segalanya baginya sekarang, ia mencintai Sehun sebesar cintanya pada menari – Sehun adalah irama dan ritmenya.

 _Sehun. Sehun. Dan Sehun – kamu payah Kim Kai. Kau begitu mencintai Sehun hingga kamu berhalusinasi jika Sehun sekarang sedang berjalan ke arahmu. Sadarlah, Kai! Jangan berhalusinasi!_

Tapi Kai tahu ia tidak berhalusinasi ketika pria itu menatapnya terkejut. Disana, beberapa meter didepannya – berdiri seorang pria yang menggunakan mantel panjang dibawah lampu jalan, ia nampak kedinginan dan itu membuat Kai ingin memeluknya erat. Disana – didepannya, berdiri Oh Sehun, ombaknya. Dan kakinya bergerak sendiri menuju ke pramugara pucat itu, menatapnya sebentar sebelum bibirnya memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kai.

" _Well_ , itu hotel tempatku menginap." Jawab Sehun, menunjuk bangunan hotel dibelakang Kai. "Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Sehun.

" _Well_ , itu hotelku." Balas Kai, menunjuk bangunan hotel dibelakang Sehun.

"Kita te-tetangga." Gagap Sehun, ia tidak mampu menahan hawa dinginnya bahkan bibirnya nyaris membeku.

"Yep. Kamu nampak kedinginan – ada cafe di dekat sini, mereka buka 24 jam. Ayo, aku akan mentraktirmu coklat panas." Kai tidak menunggu jawab Sehun, ia langsung merangkul Sehun dan membawanya ke cafe.

Dan Sehun terlalu terkejut untuk sekedar merespon ajakan Kai. Selain itu, Kai hangat dan secara tidak sadar ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kai. Sangat hangat, ia bahkan tidak ingin Kai melepaskannya – ia ingin Kai memeluknya sekarang, dan selamanya.

.-.

Cafenya agak sepi hanya adal beberapa pekerja, barista, dan beberapa polisi yang beristirahat setelah berpatroli. Cafenya tidak terlalu besar namun sangat imut. Tirainya bercorak bunga dan penuh renda. Pekerjanya juga ramah walaupun waktu sudah lewat tengah malam. Mereka memutuskan untuk duduk didekat jendela, diluar sana jalanan kosong tanpa ada mobil yang lewat dan hanya ada sinar oranye dari lampu jalanan tapi itu cukup indah dimata Kai – mungkin itu karena ada Sehun yang duduk didepannya, semuanya terasa seperti surga.

Sehun memesan coklat panas dan Kai memesan teh melati. Ada juga sepiring churros dengan celupan madu dan cokelat – atas saran imut dari Sehun dan Kai membeli semua yang ia inginkan. Suasana mereka canggung sebelum Sehun mencelupkan satu churros ke saus coklat dan memberikannya kepada Kai.

"Makanlah." Katanya, dan Kai menatapnya tidak percaya. "Ayolah Kai, aku sedang berbaik hati nih." Tambah Sehun.

Kai membuka mulutnya dan Sehun menyuapinya churros. Churrosnya manis, semanis sentuhan Sehun dibibirnya.

"Ini terlalu manis." Protes Kai tapi ia tersenyum. Ia tidak begitu menyukai makanan manis tapi ia tahu ia akan menyukainya ketika ia melihat ekspresi Sehun ketika memakan churrosnya sendiri. "Kau penggemar makanan manis, ya?" Tawa Kai.

"Yep." Sehun tertawa. "Chanyeol tidak begitu suka ketika aku terlalu banyak makan makanan manis. Ia bilang aku akan menjadi terlalu bersemangat dari biasanya." Jelas Sehun dan Kai mendengarkannya dengan seksama walaupun _mood_ nya sedikit menurun ketika Sehun menyebut nama Chanyeol.

"Itu tidak baik, tapi untungnya aku mampu menghadapi dirimu yang terlalu bersmangat. Jadi, ceritakan padaku Hun kenapa kau masih bangun di jam seperti ini?" Kai menyesap sedikit tehnya dan ia nyaris mendesah ketika ia rasa teh melati itu memenuhi indra perasanya, sungguh lezat dan hangat dan hal itu membuat Kai penasaran bagaimana rasa Sehun ketika mereka melakukan _french kiss_.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur dan aku juga tidak bisa membangunkan Chanyeol karena ia nampak kelelahan. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dan secara tidak sengaja aku bertemu dengan pria tampan yang menawariku coklat panas dan churros." Sehun terkekeh sebelum ia menyesap coklat panasnya. "Dan aku penasaran, kenapa pria tampan itu juga masih sadar?"

"Aku percaya pria tampan itu sedang memikirkan seseorang. Mungkin ia juga mencintai orang itu tapi ia tahu ia tidak mampu memilikinya." Balas Kai, memandang lurus ke mata Sehun yang agak bergoyang.

"Kalau begitu kau harus melepaskan orang itu." Gumam Sehun, ia menurunkan tatapannya ke coklat panas ditangannya.

"Aku tidak ingin. Lagipula aku ada pertanyaan – bisakah kau menjawabnya seakan kau orang yang disuka pria tampan itu?"

"Akan aku coba." Jawab Sehun ragu-ragu, tapi ia nampak serius.

"Jika kamu adalah orang itu dan kamu menemui pria tampan itu sebelum kekasihmu – apakah kau akan jatuh cinta padanya?" Sehun menatap Kai, ia menatap kedalam mata Kai.

 _Apakah aku akan jatuh cinta padamu?_

Sehun menyesap coklatnya sedikit sebelum menggunakan kembali mantelnya. Ia kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dengan tersenyum kecil. Ia harus pergi dari sini sebelum hatinya mempermainkannya lebih lagi.

"Ya, aku tahu aku akan jatuh cinta padanya." Jawab Sehun. "Terima kasih atas traktiranmu, Kai. Kuharap konsermu sukses besok." Dan dengan itu Sehun pergi – meninggalkan Kai sendirian di cafe itu.

Tanpa disadarinya ia memberikan sedikit harapan pada Kai dan Sehun secara tidak sadar juga jatuh lebih dalam kedalam pesona Kai.

.-.

Untuk menyembuhkan perasaan galau kalian di chapter sebelumnya. Karena aku juga galau, ditambah aku menerjemahkannya sambil mendengar lagu galau. Omg... Aku baru sadar banyak OST DraKor yang galau. :")


	11. Chapter 11

**Fastened Your Seatbelt**

Written by **exophism** AFF { story/view/1066351/}

Pair : Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun (KaiHun)

Side Character : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Junmyeon, dan akan bertambah.

Warning : Boys Love, Perselingkuhan.

.-.

Kemarin Toronto berpersta, Kai sungguh terpesona dengan keantusiasan fansnya. Mereka melompat tiada henti, ikut menyanyikan setiap lagunya dan _fan chant_ nya sungguh membuat tubuhnya merinding. Sejauh ini Toronto membuatnya terkagum dan ia berjanji akan kembali mengunjungi Toronto di konser dunia selanjutnya.

Kai tersenyum mengingat memori itu, dan sekarang saat ia berbaring dikasur hotelnya dengan memangku sekotak es krim coklat-mint dan menonton _Captain America_ ia menyadari bahwa ia begitu menyukai berada di panggung. Panggung adalah separuh jiwanya, tempat dimana ia mampu menunjukkan emosinya baik sebagai Kim Jongin ataupun Kim Kai.

"Baekhyun sudah berada di bandara. Penerbanganmu diundur jam 12 siang besok, jadi kau ada waktu kosong sehari di Toronto." Kata Suho sembari memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya. "Aku akan mengajak calon kekasihku kencan, jadi tolong jaga perilakumu selama aku tidak ada. Aku akan kembali tengah malam, jadi jangan menunggu. Oh ya, ada banyak coklat dan kue di cafe bawah, fans mu tetap mengirimkanmu coklat dan kue itu jadi lakukan apa yang biasa kau lakukan. Ambil foto dan _upload_ di instagram." Suho mengusap rambut Kai dan menggumamkan ' _Take care_ ' dan 'Aku menyayangimu.'

Sudah dari awal Kai tahu jika kakaknya itu memiliki rasa pada _stylist chubby_ nya tapi kenyataan bahwa Suho beneran menyukai Xiumin membuatnya merasa merinding. Dan Xiumin juga menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada Suho. Mereka berdua nyaris membuatnya gila dengan interaksi mereka yang malu-malu – Kai harus menahan rasa muntahnya setiap kali melihat mereka berdua.

.-.

Ketika Baekhyun sampai dibandara, fans membanjiri penglihatannya seperti biasa dan untungnya para _bodyguard_ dan _security_ melakukan pekerjaan mereka dengan baik, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa bergerak karena terlalu penuh. Ia kecil, ia butuh perlindungan lebih karena se _manly_ apapun dirinya di TV sebenarnya ia sedikit lemah – ia ingat kenangannya dulu dimana Chanyeol akan meneluknya setiap kali mereka melewati jalan atau tempat ramai dan entah mengapa ia menrindukan pelukan Chanyeol. Dan seperti _deja vu_ ia merasa seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dan menggiringnya menuju gerbang keberangkatan – Baekhyun mengenali tangan yang memeluknya itu, ia sangat mengenalinya.

Ia merasa sangat aman didalam pelukannya, pelukan yang melindunginya dari fans gilanya, dan gumaman "Tetap berjalan, aku melindungimu." Ia juga dapat merasakan terpaan nafas hangat di telinganya – Baekhyun tercengang, semua ini seperti mimpi.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke pelindungnya, dan ia benar. Pelindungnya masihlah orang yang sama. Ia tinggi dan menggunakan pakaian gelap seperti biasanya, ia masih mengerutkan wajahnya seperti sedang jengkel akan sesuatu, dan ia adalah Park Chanyeol yang Baekhyun cintai. Yang membedakannya hanyalah ia tidak menggunakan seragamnya dan tidak ada Sehun disampingnya.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit tergagap. "Mereka akan mempertanyakan ini nanti, apa yang akan kau jawab? Apa yang harus kujawab? Apa yang akan Sehun pikirkan tentang ini? Dan kenapa kau ada disini?" Tambah Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya membantumu melewati lautan fansmu karena aku tahu kau tak akan mampu melewati mereka, karena seperti biasa kamu itu lemah." Balas Chanyeol, mengeluarkan passportnya dan berjalan menuju konter pengecekkan. Karena banyak orang ia harus ikut mengantri.

Baekhyun mengikutinya, seperti anjing yang diusir – sesuatu yang Chanyeol temukan imut dan menggemaskan.

"Kamu tidak menjawab semua pertanyaanku." Rengek Baekhyun.

"Sehun mempercayaiku, dan aku disini karena aku harus menjadi pilot ke Singapura besok. Dan seperti Sehun – Aku adalah pilot terbaik milik Asian Airlines. Tenanglah Baek, mereka tidak akan mengenaliku karena aku menggunakan pakaian yang gelap seperti para pengawalmu." Jelas Chanyeol, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya karena ada telpon masuk

"Aku baik-baik saja, sayang. Ya... Aku tahu itu. Aku sudah sarapan dan kamu juga jangan lupa sarapan. Dan karena aku tidak ingin kamu membaca gosip dari internet aku akan memberitahukanmu bahwa aku bersama Baekhyun sekarang." Chanyeol berhenti bicara sejenak dan Baekhyun menyadari kekhawatiran diwajahnya – Sehun pasti terdiam karena Chanyeol terlihat... Takut.

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, kan?" Kata Chanyeol dan hati Bakhyun seakan hancur berkeping-keping. "Jadi, percayalah padaku – seharusnya aku yang khawatir karena besok kamu akan melayani Kai sebagai pramugara pribadinya." Dan Baekhyun terkejut ketika ia mendengar Chanyeol tertawa. Sehun pasti baru mengatakan hal lucu padanya untuk membuat kaptennya merasa spesial dan menghilangkan kekhawatirannya. " _Bye_ – Aku akan merindukanmu, jaga dirimu dan aku mencintaimu, Sehun-ah." Ia mengakhiri telponya dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Sehun sudah tahu tentang ini – jadi santailah, Baek. Oh ya, kamu duduk di kursi berapa?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"3B, VVIP _Section_."

" _Well_ , kita duduk bersebelahan. Kursiku 31 VVIP _Section_. Kau tahu Baek? Kurasa sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk kita berbicara – kita sudah lama tidak berbicara dan aku juga berprasangka buruk tentangmu. Jadi, mari kita luruskan semua kesalah pahaman ini, hm?" Ajak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak dapat membalas apapun selalu menganggukkan kepalanya karena ia tahu sekarang Chanyeol hanya mencintai Sehun, hanya Sehun seorang.

.-.

Kai mengikuti saran Suho untuk mengunjungi cafe di bawah untuk melihat coklat dan kue kiriman fansnya, dan mungkin ia akan sedikit mencicipinya juga. Ketika ia sampai di cafe itu tidak ada pengunjung selain dirinya, beberapa pelayan dan juga _staff_ nya yang sibuk mengatur kiriman fans. Ia merasa dicintai hanya dari melihat makanan dan kado dari fansnya – inilah enaknya menjadi seorang idola.

Setidaknya ada 10 kue di meja dan banyak sekali kado dan juga boneka. Sepertinya pihak hotel sudah mengkhususkan cafe ini untuk Kai.

"Tetaplah bersinar, Kim Kai." Kai membaca pesan dari penggemarnya yang berada di kue. Kuenya begitu cantik. Ia kembali membaca pesan dari beberapa fansnya lagi. 'Kai, kau adalah duniaku.' Ia merasa senang karena ia tahu ia berarti bagi seseorang; 'Kai jangan menikah, kecuali jika yang kau nikahi lebih cantik dariku.' Saat membaca pesan ini Kai tertawa lepas, seperti pesannya di kue itu terdapat foto dari si pengirimnya dan Kai akui fans yang mengirimkan kue ini cantik.

Tapi Oh Sehun lebih cantik darinya

Ia baru saja akan melanjutkan membaca pesan fansnya yang lain terhenti begitu ia menyadari seseorang yang baru saja dipikirannya memasuki cafe itu.

"Se-Sehun?" Panggil Kai, Sehun berhenti mendadak dan seperti Kai ia juga terkejut. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kamu tidak menginap dihotel ini kan?" Tanya Kai.

"Sebenarnya kemarin aku menginap disini karena Chanyeol ingin merasakan perbedaan antara hotel ini dengan hotel yang kemarin." Kata Sehun tersenyum, dan Kai dengan senang hati membalas senyumannya walaupun perasaannya sedikit panas mendengar lagi-lagi Sehun menyebut nama Chanyeol.

"Oh, jadi begitu..." Gumam Kai, ia memperhatikan tangan Sehun yang bergetar. "Kenapa kamu bergetar?" Kai menggenggam tangan Sehun dan tangannya dingin. "Sehun... Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kai, menggenggam bahu Sehun. Sehun tidak mampu membalas pertanyaan Kai ketika kesadarannya hilang dan ia pingsan dipelukan Kai.

Karena panik, Kai dengan tidak elitnya berteriak memanggil pertolongan dan untungnya para _staff_ nya masih di cafe itu – mereka membawa Sehun ke kamarnya dan Kai langsung menelpon dokter pribadinya secepat jarinya bisa. Dan yeah – ia punya dokter pribadi yang mengikuti kemanapun dia pergi.

.-.

Sedikit ChanBaek di atas, dan siapkan hati kalian. Karena ada sesuatu yang mungkin membuat kalian mangkel (atau mungkin nangis, _who know?_ ;) ) Jangan lupa **review**. Enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12

**Fastened Your Seatbelt**

Written by **exophism** AFF { story/view/1066351/}

Pair : Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun (KaiHun)

Side Character : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Junmyeon, dan akan bertambah.

Warning : Boys Love, Perselingkuhan.

.-.

Sehun menghabiskan malamnya di kasur Kai, dibawah selimut tebal dan hangat bersama Kai disampingnya yang menatapnya seakan ia adalah gelas kaca rapuh. Untuk Kai, Sehun selalu nampak rapuh dan lembut tapi ia tidak menyangka Sehun serapuh ini. Ketika Sehun pingsan dalam pelukannya tadi pagi, Kai merasakan dunianya perlahan hancur. Ia sungguh panik – tidak ada pemikiran apapun selain menyelamatkan pramugaranya. Untungnya Donghae tidak kemana-mana, dan karena itulah Sehun berakhir di kamar Kai.

Sudah 10 jam semenjak Sehun tertidur, ia sama sekali tidak bergerak. Terkadang hanya alisnya yang saling bertemu seperti ia mengalami mimpi buruk tapi juga kadang malah muncul senyum kecil, dan Kai putuskan malam itu jika kedua hal itu adalah favoritnya sekarang. Ada sesuatu tentang Sehun yang membuat jantungnya berdetak seperti drum – walaupun Kai tidak tahu kenapa dan bagaimana, ia menyukainya karena itu tandanya ia sedang jatuh cinta. Dan jatuh cintah kepada seseorang seperti Sehun ini adalah suatu anugrah – Sehun adalah manusia yang indah dan Kai menyukai keindahan.

Sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 malam ketika Sehun membuka matanya, ruangan remang-remang ini nampak asing baginya tapi entah darimana ia merasa nyaman. Tidak lama setelahnya ia menyadari seseorang menggenggam tangannya – ia pikir itu Chanyeol tapi ia tahu ia salah karena yang ia lihat adalah rahang tegas Kai. Kai tertidur sambil menggenggam tangannya – ia terlihat kelelahan dan tenang disaat yang sama.

Sehun tidak ingin membangunkannya tapi tenggorokkanya begitu kering dan ia membutuhkan minum. Jadi ia menggoyangkan bahu Kai, dan Kai yang notabenenya adalah tukang tidur – ia tidak terganggu sama sekali.

"Kai... Bangunlah." Sehun mencoba lagi, masih tidak ada tanda-tanda Kai bangun. "Kai, kumohon bangunlah. Kai!"

Status Kai : Masih kebo.

"Kai!" Sehun menampar wajahnya, mungkin sedikit keras karena tiba-tiba Kai terbangun dengan terlonjak.

"Sehun! Kau sudah sadar? Apa kau merasa baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya Kai, tangannya mengelus wajah Sehun dan dari matanya terpancar kekhawatiran – tatapan itu membuat Sehun merasa ada kupu-kupu terbang di perutnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja... Tenanglah. Aku hanya kehausan." Jawab Sehun, ia masih merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya dan jantungnya juga mulai berpesta, ia tidak tahu Kai bisa sangat tampan saat khawatir.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan mengambilkan air." Balas Kai, menepuk kepala Sehun lembut sebelum berjalan mengambilkannya air.

Dan Sehun menggunakan waktu itu untuk bernafas, Kai membuatnya kehabisan nafas dan ia tidak tahu mengapa ia menahan nafasnya. Begitu Kai kembali dengan air minumnya Sehun segera menghabiskan air minum itu sekali teguk.

"Bisakah aku melepaskan ini?" Tanya Sehun, menunjukkan jarum infus dipunggung tangannya pada Kai. Jarum itu sungguh menyakitkan – tapi ia sudah terbiasa.

"Donghae bilang lebih baik jika..."

"Jika aku menghabiskan cairan intravena ini kan? Apa yang kuharapkan?" Sehun tertawa miris. "Aku pingsan kan? Karena hipoglikemia, benar?" tanya Sehun lagi, ia tertawa pelan. "Maafkan aku karena menyusahkanmu – aku terburu-buru sampai lupa makan dan minum, dan mungkin terakhir kali aku makan adalah makan malam bersam Chanyeol kemarin." Jelas Sehun.

"Jadi kamu sering pingsan?" Tanya Kai.

"Ya, tapi ini adalah yang pertama sejak 4 bulan yang lalu mungkin. Chanyeol selalu memastikan aku makan dan minum tepat waktu." Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih banyak, Kai." Tambahnya, menggenggam dan meremas tangan Kai.

Kai tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, walaupun lagi-lagi ia jengkel mendengar nama Chanyeol.

.-.

Sehun tahu ia harus memulihkan kondisinya karena besok ia kembali bertugas untuk melayani Kai dan krunya, dan entah kenapa ia merasa ia tak mampu melaksanakan tugasnya besok dengan baik. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul tiga pagi dan kepalanya masih berdenyut, ia lelah dan yang ingin ia lakukan adalah tidur selama seminggu penuh. Jadi untuk membuang waktu ia mengambil ponselnya – menelpon atasannya.

"Nyonya Lee, bisakah saya ijin bekerja besok?" Tanya Sehun, ia memastikan suaranya untuk lebih meyakinkan – ia juga terbatuk untuk semakin meyakinkan atasannya. "Hipoglikemia saya baru kambuh dan saya..."

"Baiklah." Balas Nyonya Lee.

"Hah? Anda menyetujuinya?" Tanya Sehun, tidak percaya.

" _Well_ – anda sudah bekerja bekerja keras dari kemarin dan saya sejujurnya kagum anda masih mampu bekerja tanpa pingsan selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Sekarang istirahatlah, saya sudah mempersiapkan tiket untuk anda di VVIP _Section_ – pastikan anda tidur selama perjalanan, _okay_?" Jelas Nyonya Lee, jelas sekali dari suaranya ia khawatir akan kesehatan Sehun – lagipula Sehun adalah pramugara terbaik mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan _client_ nya, nyonya Lee?" Sehun tahu ia seharusnya tidak perlu khawatir akan itu tapi ia tidak dapat menahannya, ia tidak ingin menyusahkan orang lain. Jika _client_ nya meminta pelayanannya ia akan melakukannya walaupun ia sakit – itu sudah kewajibannya, sumpahnya.

"Akan saya urus besok, sudah jangan khawatir. Sekarang tidurlah – anda tidak ingin terlambat dalam penerbangan anda besok, kan?" Tambahnya sebelum mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia berdoa agar Kai bisa membiarkannya beristirahat – ia benar-benar membutuhkannya.

.-.

Tentu saja Kai menyetujui ketika Suho menjelaskan bahwa Sehun tidak dapat menjadi pramugaranya besok. Seberapa besar keinginannya untuk dilayani Sehun, ia ingin Sehun beristirahat juga. Ia ingat bagaimana wajah Sehun saat tertidur kemarin – sungguh rapuh dan lembut dan yang ingin ia lakukan hanyalah menyelimutinya dengan selimut hangat dan memberikannya banyak makanan manis. Kai bersumpah ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mengembalikkan senyum Sehun lagi.

Setelah Suho selesai menjelaskan keadaan penerbangan besok ia menduduki sofa dan menggumamkan lagi cinta, senyum masih menghiasi bibirnya walaupun sekarang ini sudah pukul 4 pagi – dan Kai membencinya. Ia benci melihat orang jatuh cinta sedangkan ia sedang kesusahan memenangkan hati seorang pramugara. Walaupun jengkel ia merasa senang untuk kakaknya juga mungkin dengan ini ia sama saja dengan membalas budi pada Suho.

"Kamu kelihatan bahagia, hyung. Dan aku membencinya." Canda Kai, duduk disamping Suho.

"Aku juga membenci diriku, aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum." Balas Suho, ia memeluk Kai dan merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Kai. "Apa yang kau lakukan hari?" Tanya Suho.

" _Well_ , aku mengunjungi kue dan hadiahku dan juga menidurkan Sehun. Ia kelihatan sangat lelah." Kai tersenyum, ia senang saat mengatakan itu – seperti Sehun itu sudah menjadi miliknya, kekasihnya.

"Kamu melakukan apa?"

"Menidurkan Sehun. Apa kau budek?"

"Kenapa kamu menidurkannya?"

"Karena ia pingsan pagi ini jadi aku membawanya kemari. Sekarang ia berada dikamarku."

"Serius?!"

"Yep!"

"Lalu kenapa kamu sekarang bersamaku? Tunjukan padanya seberapa jantan dan baiknya dirimu. Kupikir kau ingin memenangkan hatinya." Teriak Suho, mendorong Kai dari sofanya.

"Kau benar juga, kalau begitu aku mengundurkan diri." Balas Kai sebelum ia pergi menuju kamarnya.

Suho tahu Kai mungkin akan kehilangan Sehun tapi yang kita bicarakan kali ini adalah Cinta – Cinta yang dapat memberikan luka, memberikan patah hati, cinta yang menyakitkan namun pada akhirnya segalanya akan sepadan.

Jika Sehun memang untuk Kai, maka ia akan memberikan kebahagiaan yang Kai inginkan.

Jika Sehun bukan untuk Kai, maka ia akan memberikan Kai pengalaman dan pelajaran.

Ini adalah _win-win situation_ bagi Kai – Dan Kai harus kuat dalam menghadapinya.

.-.

Besoknya Sehun mendudukkan dirinya dekat jendela, dua bangku didepan Kai – Sehun nampak lebih baik dari kemarin tapi tatapannya masih lelah dan Kai yakin ia butuh istirahat lebih. Mereka tidak banyak bicara, mereka langsung berpisah begitu mereka sampai dibandara – dan Kai hanya melihat Sehun beberapa menit sebelum ia menduduki bangkunya.

Sehun bahkan tidak memaksakan dirinya itu terjaga, ia langsung tertidur ketika ia sudah duduk dibangkunya dan pramugara lainnya yang Kai yakini sebagai Luhan menyelimutinya. Kai tersenyum ketika ia melihat Sehun mendekatti sentuhan Luhan, _well_ memang sebagian dari dirinya cemburu tapi sebagian dari dirinya menyukai sisi imut Sehun – dan karenanya ia tersenyum.

Sehun tertidur selama perjalanan, ia hanya bangun saat waktunya makan atau saat ia haus dan Kai tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Sehun berhak untuk tidur selama yang ia mau.

Sejam sebelum pendaratan Suho tiba-tiba duduk disisinya, kakaknya yang juga bekerja sebagai manajernya tampak memerah dan berantakan dan Kai mencoba memikirkan kemungkinan lain yang kakaknya dan kekasihnya lakukan selain sex di toilet, tapi ia tidak dapat menahannya – dan karena pemikirannya itu membuatnya ingin muntah.

" _Like seriously, Kim Suho_ – kau membuatku merasa jijik duduk disebelahmu. Sekarang, dengan rasa hormat, kuharap kau enyah dari pandanganku." Desah Kai, menutup matanya dengan tangannya.

" _It's hyung Kim Kai, hyung_." Suho memutar matanya sebelum ia menyamankan dirinya. "Apakah Sehun baik-baik saja? Siapa yang menjemputya di bandara?" Tanya Suho, ia berusaha melemaska otot punggungnya – sex di toilet pesawat benar-benar menguras tenaga.

"Ku pikir ia sudah membaik, ia sudah tertidur selama..." Kai melirik jamnya. "Kurang lebih 5 jam. Aku harap ia membaik – kemarin saat ia pingsan dipelukanku aku merasa duniaku hancur. Bisakah kau membayangkannya, hyung? Jika aku tidak ada disana, ia bisa-bisa terjatuh dilantai atau lebih buruknya di jalanan dan aku tidak-"

"Santailah adik kecil! Ia baik-baik saja sekarang." Suho tertawa.

Kai mengambil nafas dalam sebelum ia memperhatikan awan dari jendela dan jika Suho tidak salah dengar ia mendengar Kai mengucapkan "Untung saja aku ada bersamanya." Sembari meletakan tangan didadanya. Kai terlihat lega, sangat lega karena ia ada disana saat Sehun pingsan.

Dan Suho menyukai sisi Kai yang seperti ini, yang lebih memikirkan orang lain (selain fansnya). Memang tidak salah untuk mencintai fansmu tapi terkadang Suho khawatir jika Kai tidak akan menemukan cintanya, bagi Kai cintanya adalah fansnya – fansnya adalah tenaganya, kekuatannya, dan tujuannya untuk tetap hidup dan sehat.

Ia tidak pernah berpikir Kai pernah memanjakan dirinya, hidupnya terlihat berlalu begitu cepat tanpa ada waktu untuk memanjakan dirinya. Untungnya Sehun datang sebagai pengubah dan membuat Kai lebih menikmati hidupnya. Memang sebelum bertemu dengan Sehun ia memang menikmati hidupnya, tapi setelah bertemu Sehun ia semakin menikmati hidupnya.

"Hyung." Panggil Kai, sedikit melirik Suho.

"Ya? Apa?" Balas Suho sembari menuliskan sesuatu di buku jurnalnya – tepatnya jurnal Kai.

"Aku ingin memiliki pramugara pribadi."

"Tapi kamu tidak punya pesawat pribadi." Respon Suho.

"Kalau begitu ayo beli satu. Kau tahu kan aku bisa membelinya – aku ingin pesawatku sendiri, dengan Sehunku. Lakukan segala hal untuk membuatnya menjadi pramugara pribadiku. Aku tidak peduli." Kata Kai, bersamaan dengan pendaratan pesawatnya di bandara dan Suho tidak dapat membantah perkataannya.

Kai mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. _That's it._

.-.

Chanyeol terbangun dengan 23 telpon tidak terjawab dari kekasihnya, ia merengut sedikit ketika sinar matahari menerpa matanya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 1 siang – sudah tidak pagi lgi. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka bangun siang hari tapi kali ini adalah pengecualian. Ia tahu ia telah melakukan kesalahan dan apa yang ia lakukan benar-benar tidak adil untuk Sehun tapi ia tidak dapat menahannya – tubuhnya rindu akan Baekhyun, rindu setiap jengkal tubuhnya.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya lagi, mencoba merasakan penyesalan di hatinya tapi ia tidak merasakan apapun, ia hanya merasakan jika inilah yang terbaik, tidak ada yang salah.

Baekhyun terbaring didadanya terasa benar. Tangan Baekhyun yang memeluknya terasa benar. Dengkuran halus Baekhyun terasa benar. Dan kemarin malam ketika ia berada didalam Baekhyun dan Baekhyun yang bergetar dibawahnya, _it's felt so fucking right._

Ia tidak tahu mana yang baik dan mana yang benar lagi – ia merasa baik saat melakukan hal yang buruk, dan ia merasa buruk saat melakukan hal baik tapi satu hal yang pasti, ia tidak menyesal, kenyataannya adalah ia terbangun dengan tersenyum.

Ia baru saja akan membangunkan Baekhyun ketika ia mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi, jadi Chanyeol segera mengambil boxernya dari lantai dan memakainya sembarangan sebelum berjalan membukakan pintu. Masih setengah sadar, Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan penampilannya karena... Siapa yang akan mengunjunginya di siang bolong seperti ini?

Chanyeol menghela nafas sebelum membuka pintunya dan seseorang menubruknya – memeluknya dan mengecup pipinya. Tidak lama setelahnya ia menyadari bahwa ia seharusnya menjemput orang yang ada dipelukannya ini di bandara hari ini – _fuck, fuck, fuck, apa yang sudah aku lakukan?_

"Sayang, kenapa tidak mengangkat telponku? Kupikir kamu sakit atau terjadi sesuatu padamu jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungimu. Tadinya aku akan menggunakan taxi tapi untungnya Kai menawarkanku tumpangan." Jelas Sehun, masih memeluk tubuh telanjang Chanyeol.

Dan baru saat itulah ia menyadari Kai, berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka dan nampak sangat tidak senang dan Chanyeol tahu alasannya kenapa – dan sejujurnya ia merasa sangat jahat, untuk membuat Kai merasa cemburu seperti ini ketika ia baru saja mengkhianati kekasihnya.

"Hi Yeol." Sapa Kai dengan senyum palsunya.

"Hi Kai, t-terima kasih sudah mengantarkan Sehun – aku..."

"Yeol, aku tidak dapat menemukan-" Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya. Sehun menatapnya, begitu juga Chanyeol dan mereka berdua berpelukan, dan juga ada Kai – nampak terkejut seperti Sehun.

Sehun segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Chanyeol, menatap Chanyeol dengan kekecewaan yang terpancar jelas sebelum menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, ia mundur beberapa langkah dari Chanyeol.

"Dengarkan aku sayang, aku bisa menjelaskan ini. Aku-"

"Kupikir... Kupikir kamu mencintaiku Yeol. Kupikir... Aku hanya..." Sehun menangis, ia tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya – ia berlari dan ia bahkan merasa ingin pingsan karena kondisinya belum pulih sepenuhnya. Dan ia tidak peduli kemana kakinya membawanya, ia tidak lagi peduli akan dirinya, jika ia meninggal hari ini – biarkan ia meninggal. Chanyeol sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi, ia sudah tidak memiliki alasan untuk hidup ketika hidupnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya.

Kai berdiri kaku, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi didepannya tapi ketika Sehun berlari dengan menangis Kai tahu jika ia tetap berada disana lebih lama Chanyeol akan mati ditanganya. Jadi ia hanya menonjok Chanyeol sebelum mengikuti Sehun.

Chanyeol jatuh berlutut.

Baekhyun terdiam.

Dan sekarang Sehun tersakiti dan hancur – Chanyeol tahu dia brengsek namun ia tidak menyesal telah menghabiskan waktu dengan Baekhyun.

Ia bangkit dan memeluk erat Baekhyun, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun. "Aku tidak menyesali ini, Baek. Hanya, berjanjilah padaku – kali ini tetaplah disampingku. Kau harus memastikan rasa sakit yang kutorehkan pada Sehun sepadan dengan ini."

"Aku akan tetap disampingmu, selama yang kau inginkan." Balas Baekhyun, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol.

.-.

:")

Aku sebenarnya ga mau ChanHun pisah, tapi apalah daya, ini cerita dari **exophism** dan aku ga berhak menggantinya, aku jengkel sumpah sama Baekhyun di cerita ini. Dia udah tahu perasaan :"Sehun ke Chanyeol tapi egois. Kenapa mereka berdua ga mati aja? :") Pesawat mereka karam gitu kek (aku jadi curcol, maafkan) Coba dengarkan ini pakai lagunya Lee Hi (My Love) biar tambah greget (bagian ChanBaek kepergok)

Semoga kalian suka ya... Bagi yang mendukung ChanHun disini, maafkan diriku, aku juga sempet ngamuk ke **exophism** kok kenapa ChanHun pisah :'). Enjoy guyss


	13. Chapter 13

**Fastened Your Seatbelt**

Written by **exophism** AFF { story/view/1066351/}

Pair : Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun (KaiHun)

Side Character : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Junmyeon, dan akan bertambah.

Warning : Boys Love, Perselingkuhan.

.

.-.

.

Chanyeol pikir perasaannya pada Baekhyun sudah lama hilang ketika Baekhyun mengkhianatinya beberapa tahun yang lalu, tapi ia tahu ia salah ketika ia melihat Baekhyun hadir di konser Kai. Ia sadar seberapa besara rasa cintanya pada Sehun pasti selalu ada Baekhyun yang menghantuinya dan ia membenci itu. Baekhyun adalah yang pertama baginya, Baekhyun adalah cinta pertama dan juga ciuman pertamanya – Baekhyun adalah seks pertamanya dan pertama kalianya ia merasakan kepuasan, tapi Baekhyun jugalah yang menyebabkan patah hati pertama baginya.

Ia baru akan meninggalkan Baekhyun ketika ia sampai di Seoul, tapi melihat Baekhyun yang sendirian di ruang tunggu terlihat capek dan kedinginan menggerakkan hatinya. Ia merasa ingin melindunginya dan untuk sekali, ia mengesampingkan Sehun, karena untuk kali ini – Chanyeol ingin berbicara pada Baekhyun, sebagai Park Chanyeol kekasihnya. Dan itulah awal kesalahannya tapi Chanyeol terlalu bodoh dan terlalu dimabuk asmara mengetahui fakta Baekhyun masih mencintainya.

"Kapan managermu datang?" Tanya Chanyeol, menatap Baekhyun yang mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan jaketnya.

"Beberapa jam lagi, mungkin." Jawabnya, menggosokkan kedua tangannya karena AC diruang itu sangat dingin.

"Ini." Kata Chanyeol, meletakan jaketnya disekeliling tubuh Baekhyun dan meletakan maskernya di hidung Baekhyun sebelum memakaikan topinya pada Baekhyun. "Biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang, kamu terlihat capek." Chanyeol tersenyum dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

Tapi mereka berakhir di apartemen Chanyeol karena Chanyeol ingin membicarakan sesuatu – karena Chanyeol ingin meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini, ia ingin menjelaskan pada Baekhyun bahwa ia sudah _move on_ dan ia mencintai Oh Sehun. Tapi ia mengatakan yang sebaliknya ketika Baekhyun berdiri didepannya, terlihat sangat rapuh dan lembut – dan bibir Baekhyun terlihat menggoda, ia rindu merasakan Baekhyun dipelukannya.

"Aku masih mencintaimu Baek, aku memimpikanmu setiap hari. Aku mendengarkan lagumu setiap malam. Aku merindukanmu setiap kali aku menatap pantulan diriku – karena aku tidak sama lagi setelah kau meninggalkanku. Aku sakit, Baek. Tapi aku mencintaimu dan tidak ada yang mampu mengubahnya." Aku Chanyeol.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, aku tahu aku salah karena meninggalkanmu seperti itu tapi saat itu aku masih muda dan bodoh... Dan aku sadar jika kaulah yang kucari selama ini." Baekhyun menarik nafas sebelum berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan menangkup pipinya dengan tangan kecilnya."Maka dari itu aku meminta kesempatan kedua darimu, kali ini aku akan mencintaimu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Aku ingin kita saling jatuh cinta. Aku sudah berusaha mencarimu Yeol, tapi ketika teman-teman bilang kamu baik-baik saja tanpaku, aku..."

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja tanpamu, tapi Sehun membuat semuanya membaik." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun, membiarkan Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya didadanya. "Tapi sekarang karena kamu sudah disini – aku tidak ingin yang lain selain kamu." Chanyeol merasa seperti brengsek saat mengatakan itu tapi ia tidak mampu membohongi hatinya, hatinya menginginkan Baekhyun – bahkan Sehun tidak mampu mengisi kekosongan itu.

"Cium aku, mari kita mulai ini dari awal." Adalah respon Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tahu ia egois, ia tahu ia akan menyakiti Sehun – tapi ia mencintai Chanyeol dan Chanyeol juga mencintainya, dan ini adalah resiko yang harus ia ambil untuk mengembalikan hubungan mereka. Jadi Chanyeol menciumnya dengan segala yang ia miliki – dan selanjutnya satu persatu baju mereka tergeletak dilantai, dan keesokan harinya Baekhyun terbangun dengan Sehun yang memeluk Chanyeol. Dan ia merasa seperti seorang brengsek, tapi hal itu tidak akan mengubah fakta bahwa ia tidak menyesali keputusannya.

Dan ia tahu Chanyeol juga merasakan yang sama dengannya.

 _(Dan aku jengkel pas ngetik ini. :"( )_

.

.-.

.

Kai membenci banyak hal, ia benci sesuatu yang pahit maka dari itu kopinya selalu manis, ia benci jeruk karena asam dan membuat alisnya bersatu, ia benci koreografer, ia benci agensinya tapi ketika ia melihat wajah menangis Sehun ia sadar jika hal itulah yang paling ia benci. Ia benci melihat wajah Sehun ternodai air mata, ia benci mendengar isakan Sehun, ia benci melihat Sehun sedih dan terpuruk. Dan dari sekian banyak hal yang ia takuti, satu-satunya hal yang menyakitinya adalah melihat orang yang ia sukai berurai air mata.

Sehun berakhir dengan duduk di danau dekat apartemen Chanyeol, ia sadar ia tidak tahu harus kemana. Ia tahu Kai mengikutinya ketika Kai mendudukkan dirinya disampingnya. Ia menduga Kai akan membuatnya jengkel dengan mengatainya bodoh karena mencintai bajingan seperti Chanyeol atau berkata bahwa Baekhyun seperti seorang pelacur yang mengambil kekasih orang lain, tapi ia salah Kai justru duduk diam disampingnya dan mendengar isakannya.

Sejam dalam kecanggungan dan akhirnya Kai memutuskan untuk berbicara. Sehun sudah berhenti menangis tapi nafasnya masih tersenggal-senggal – hidungnya memerah seperti tomat dan matanya bengkat tapi Sehun tidak peduli lagi. Ia tersakiti dan ia ingin menangis karenanya – ia ingin tenggelam dalam air matanya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang, tapi aku tahu ini sangat menyakitimu." Kai memulai dengan perlahan, jarinya memainkan ranting pohon yang ia temui dilantai dan ia tetap merendahkan suaranya. "Chanyeol bodoh karena melepaskanmu. Bukan karena Baekhyun tidak baik, tapi kamu lebih dari itu. Tapi itulah cinta, cinta itu subyektif." Kai berhenti, ia menatap Sehun dan Sehun menatapnya.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sehun.

Kai tersenyum kepada Sehun sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada danau didepannya. "Bagi Romeo, Juliet adalah gadis yang paling cantik di dunia dan ia akan melakukan segalanya untuknya. Bagi Bonnie, Clyde adalah pria yang sempurna untuknya dan membuatnya ingin melakukan segalanya dengan pria itu. Bagi mamaku, aku adalah pria tertampan di seluruh jagat raya dan tidak ada siapapun yang dapat mengalahkan ketampananku ini." Kai terkekeh.

"Tapi kamu memang tampan." Aku Sehun, sedikit tersenyum.

"Aku juga mengakuinya." Balas Kai dan kali ini Sehunlah yang terkekeh. "Aku belum selesai. Bagi Chanyeol... Baekhyun mungkin adalah orang yang ia kagumi dan sangat ia hargai seumur hidupnya. Tapi cinta itu subyektif – kamu memang belum berarti baginya sekarang, tapi bagi Kim Kai," Kai menatap Sehun sekali lagi dan menatap kedalam matanya, membuat Sehun tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Bagi Kim Kai," Ulang Kai, matanya terpaku pada mata coklat Sehun. "Kamu adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuatku mampu melakukan segala sesuatu untuk membuatmu tetap tersenyum selama hidupmu. Jadi Sehun, sekarang, tunjukan senyum terbaikmu." Kai menangkup wajah Sehun sebelum menarik ujung bibir Sehun keatas dengan jarinya.

"Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk tersenyum." Kata Sehun, mengibaskan tangan Kai dari wajahnya – ia cemberut.

"Ya, kamu punya." Balas Kai.

"Tidak, aku tidak punya." Jelas Sehun.

"Ya, kamu punya. Aku akan mentraktirmu es krim dan churros dan coklat dan kita akan menonton film favoritmu – sekarang!" Kai tidak lupa untuk melakukan gerakan dengan tangannya untuk menambah kesana dramatis.

"Benarkah?" Ini dia, senyum kecil sudah menghiasi wajah Sehun – seperti yang Kai inginkan.

"Beneran." Senyum Kai sebeleum menawarkan tangannya pada Sehun. "Sekarang genggam tanganku dan mari lupakan tentang Chanyeol – aku ada disini, aku akan membuatmu bahagia. Jika kamu ingin menangis lagi pastikan aku ada disampingmu supaya bisa membuatmu tersenyum lagi." Dan Sehun memberinya senyuman kecil tapi Kai tahu Sehun sangat bersyukur memilikinya sekarang.

Dan Sehun menggenggam tangan Kai, dan ia berterima kasih padanya.

Yang tidak Sehun ketahui, ketika ia menerima genggaman tangan Kai – ia juga mengambil seluruh hidupnya dan Kai tidak dapat menahan untuk kembali jatuh cinta pada Sehun lagi dan lagi.

.

.-.

.

Maafkan telat update ya, tanganku entah kenapa sakit dibuat ngetik (yang kanan aja sih) tapi kuharap kalian enjoy. :D Reviewnya ditunggu!


	14. Chapter 14

**Fastened Your Seatbelt**

Written by **exophism** AFF { story/view/1066351/}

Pair : Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun (KaiHun)

Side Character : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Junmyeon, dan akan bertambah.

Warning : Boys Love, Perselingkuhan.

.

.-.

.

Chanyeol mencoba menghubungi Sehun, walaupun ia tidak merasa bersalah karena telah mengkhianatinya ia merasa sungkan kepada pramugara muda itu. Apa yang ia lakukan adalah sebuah dosa, dan ia tahu Sehun tidak akan memaafkannya tapi ia ingin meminta maaf, dan ia ingin Sehun tahu jika ia masih memiliki hati. Dua minggu sejak kejadian itu – Sehun mengganti seluruh jadwalnya, mereka tidak lagi memiliki penerbangan yang sama. Dan itu membuat hati Chanyeol sedikit sakit mengetahui jika Sehun ingin menyingkirkannya seperti ini, walaupun ia tahu ia tidak pantas merasakannya karena diantara mereka berdua – ialah yang jahat.

Untungnya, ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Sehun di Eldorado hari ini. Cafe mahal yang masih terlihat sama kecuali sedikit perubahan karena ada penambahan dinding kaca dan musik modern. Ia ingat terakhir kali ia kemari, Baekhyun dan Kai juga ada bersama mereka dan saat itu canggung sekali. Dan sekarang hanya ada Sehun dan dirinya, Chanyeol sadar ia sangat bodoh karena menghancurkan perasaan Sehun seperti itu – ia seharusnya menunggu, ia dapat membicarakannya baik-baik dengan Sehun.

Tapi yang sudah terjadi, terjadilah. Ia tidak bisa mengubah apapun.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan, tolong pergi." Kata Sehun, membalikkan halam majalah dengan Kai sebagai covernya, tanpa menggunakan apapun selain boxer. Untuk kali ini, Chanyeol berpikir betapa beruntungnya Kai memiliki Sehun sebagai fansnya.

"Maafkan aku, apa yang kulakukan memang tidak pantas dan tidak termaafkan. Aku seharusnya-"

"Kau sudah dimaafkan." Potong Sehun, ia masih membaca majalah ditangannya. "Tapi aku masih sakit hati, melihatmu didepanku menyakitiku." Kali ini Sehun menatap Chanyeol, matanya berair tapi ia terlihat marah ketimbah sedih. "Aku tidak ingin kau berbicara denganku lagi. Kita sudah selesai, Kapten Park. Dan jika kamu mencintai Baekhyun sebegitu besarnya pastikan kamu tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama sepertinya." Kata Sehun, ia meletakan majalah yang dibacanya didepan Chanyeol sebelum berdiri dan meninggalkan cafe itu.

Dan disana, didepan Chanyeol – Halaman 54. **"Byun Baekhyun mengakui jika ia sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang dan seseorang itu membuatnya terbang"** tertulis dengan tinta hitam tebal.

Chanyeol tidak dapat dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum, ia masih merasa bersalah pada Sehun tapi ia tidak dapat membantah kenyataan bahwa bersama Baekhyun membuatnya senang. Dan ia harap Sehun bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaannya juga, dan saat itulah satu-satunya orang yang ia pikirkan adalah Kim Kai – ialah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Sehun bahagia lagi.

.

.-.

.

Hubungan Baekhyun dan Kai juga tidak membaik, mereka saling menjauh walaupun sekarang mereka sedang bekerja bersama untuk mengiklankan suatu produk Kai sama sekali tidak berbicara pada Baekhyun. Kai biasanya akan berdiam diri di ruangangnnya dan ia hanya bicara pada Baekhyun seperlunya saja. Seperti Chanyeol, Baekhyun mencoba menjelaskan semuanya pada Kai karena ia tidak ingin kehilangan sahabat satu-satunya tapi Kai adalah anak yang keras kepala. Dan Baekhyun mengerti dirinya, oleh karena itu ia mejaga jarak juga.

Kai tahu seharusnya ia tidak memiliki alasan untuk jaga jarak dengan sahabanya karena Sehun memanglah bukan kekasihnya tapi apa yang Baekhyun lakukan dengan Chanyeol membuatnya tidak habis pikir. Selingkuh itu tidak baik, itu menjijikan dan tindakan tercela dan Kai tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa sahabatnya berselingkuh dengan kekasih orang yang ia sukai. Walaupun ia lega karena Sehun sekarang lajang, tapi ia merasa sedih melihat pramugara cantiknya sedih seperti itu.

"Kai, tolong dengarkan aku." Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya, sekali lagi ia kehilangan fokus ditengah pekerjaannya. Ini tidak baik, managernya _a.k.a_ kakaknya mulai menyadari tingkah lakunya yang kurang fokus. Dan Xiumin, _stylist_ nya selalu bilang bahwa tampilannya sangat kacau. Dan Baekhyun makin memperkeruh segalanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Kai menghela nafas, ia menggunakan mantelnya dan bangkit dari kursinya.

"Kai, kumohon dengarkan aku." Pinta Baekhyun, ia masih menggenggam tangan Kai dengan tangannya yang gemetar. "Kumohon dengarkan aku. Berhenti mengabaikanku. Kau adalah sahabatku dan aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku aku aku menyakiti Sehun, aku menghancurkan perasaanya dan aku lupa jika aku juga menyakitimu. Aku tahu aku egois karena telah melakukan hal itu tanpa memikirkan konsekuensinya tapi aku-"

"Tapi kau terlalu mencintai Chanyeol sehingga baik bagimu untuk mengambil kebahagiaan orang lain?" Kai terkekeh, ia menatap Baekhyun dengan jijik dan penuh amarah. "Aku ingin ia bebas, aku ingin memilikinya sebesar dirimu yang menginginkan kapten aneh itu tapi aku, tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk merebut Sehun dari Chanyeol seperti apa yang kau lakukan!" Bentak Kai dan Baekhyun segera melepas pegangannya.

"Maafkan aku." Isak Baekhyun, Suho memasuki ruangan itu dengan Xiumin disampingnya – mereka ingin menenangkan Kai karena Kai baru saja berteriak tapi melihat Baekhyun menangis membuat mereka berhenti.

"Sehun akan bergabung dengan kita ke Los Angeles besok, sebagai pramugara pribadiku. Aku ingin kau menemuinya dan meminta maaf padanya." Kata Kai, ia tidak menoleh pda Baekhyun lagi ketika ia beranjak dari ruangan itu dengan diikuti Suho dan Xiumin.

.

.-.

.

Sehun memanglah seorang profesional, ketika ia melihat Baekhyun berjalan berasam Kai ia menunjukan senyum tercerianya, ia tidak lupa untuk menyapa mereka dan membawa mereka ke bagian VVIP. Dan melihat tingkah Sehun seperti itu semakin membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah, Sehun memperlakukannya seperti raja – menanyakan apa ia kedinginan atau tidak, atau ia ingin minum kopi atau jus.

Sudah empat jam berlalu sejak penerbangan mereka ketika Baekhyun akhirnya memiliki nyali untuk berbicara dengan Sehun. Pramugara yang dimaksud sedang sibuk merapikan sesuatu di dapur kecil yang berada di bagian belakang zona VVIP itu ketika Baekhyun menghampirinya, Sehun nampak terkejut sebelum bergumam. "Ada yang bisa kubantu, Baek?"

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu." Balas Baekhyun, dan Sehun mengangguk sebelum mereka duduk di bangku pramugara/i yang berada agak jauh dari dapur.

"Jika ini tentang Chanyeol, tidak perlu khawatir, sudah kumaafkan." Kata Sehun, ia tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu memaafkanku semudah ini? Aku sudah menyakitimu, kamu menyakitimu karena itu aku disini. Aku sangat sangat minta maaf padamu, Sehun. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, terlebih merebut Chanyeol darimu tapi kami-"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Baek, beneran. Aku sudah memaafkanmu dan Chanyeol jadi tolong bahagialah." Sehun bangkit berdiri. "Sekarang, aku pamit dulu karena ada pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan." Ia berkata sebelum pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Tapi Sehun hanyalah manusia, dan ia hancur ketika ia terjatuh – dan ketika ia terjatuh ia ingin seseorang untuk mengangkatnya lagi. Sayangnya seseorang itu sekarang sudah menjadi milik Baekhyun dan ia jatuh semakin jauh ketika mengetahui mulai sekarang tidak ada seorangpun yang akan membantunya.

Sehun tidak dapat menahan air matanya, ia menangis sesaat setelah ia menutup tirai yang memisahkan zona VVIP dengan dapur. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dengan tangan yang mencengkram meja dapur untuk menopang tubuhnya – dan air mata membasahi wajahnya, dadanya sesak karena sakit dan kecewa. Ia merasa sakit bahkan nyaris membuatnya loncat dari pesawat ini, ia ingin mati – ia ingin menghilangkan Chanyeol dari seluruh tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya bergetar ketika ia mencoba untuk menahan isakannya, dan ketika ia tidak sanggup menopang tubuhnya seseorang mendekapnya – membawanya dalam pelukan hangat yang erat.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, jangan menangis jika tidak ada aku disisimu. Kenapa kamu sangat keras kepala?" Tanya Kai, tangannya mengusap punggu Sehun. Sehun semakin menangis, tangisannya pecah dalam pelukan Kai – membasahi bahu kirinya.

"Ta-Tapi... Ini s-sungguh sakit." Sehun tergagap. Kai merasakan betapa rapuhnya Sehun dan itu makin membuatnya mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kamu capek, ayo kita tidur." Kata Kai, membawa Sehun keluar dari dapur dan mendudukkannya disampingnya. Baekhyun duduk di barisan dengan dengan Suho – meninggalkan Sehun dengannya di belakang. Sehun terlalu sedih untuk membantahnya dan hanya mengikutinya. Ia bahkan membiarkan Kai yang membuat kepalanya bersandar dibahunya. "Tidurlah." Bisik Kai, mengelus pipi Sehun.

"Bisakah kau menyanyikan lagu untukku?" Sehun terdengar sangat hancur saat itu dan Kai bahkan tidak berpikir lanjut dan langsung mengiyakan permintaannya.

.

.

.

.

Kai membuka sedikit tirai dijendela dan menampilkan langit yang berwarna jingga – matahari sudah nyaris tenggelam. Awannya juga berubah jinggal dan mereka bisa melihat langit terbelah dua. Tapi Kai tahu Sehun lebih indah dari itu – tidak ada satupun yang dapat mengalahkannya. Dan ia bahkan terlihat indah saat menangis namun ia menjadi sangat indah saat tersenyum.

" _If you want words to put your mind at rest tonight, come shout about it. We can tal for a hundred miles and drive where you're less surrounded. 'Cause I can see that the candles you hold inside has a cloud around it. How can a heart like yours be that hogh and dry when it burns the brighterst?"_ Nyanyi Kai, air mata Sehun kembali turun dan Kai mengusapnya.

" _I'm so sorry I can't stop myself from staring when you're tired and blue, my dear. It's just any reason I get to be closer to you. I wanna shout about it."_ Kai melanjutkan nyanyiannya, ia memeluk tubuh Sehun yang bergetar – ia bersumpah jika saat itu ia ingin sekali mencium Sehun tapi ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya jika ia harus melakukannya _step by step_ , dengan pelrahan. Jadi hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengusap pipi Sehun.

"Ketika situasi menjadi diluar kendali, biarkan aku membimbingmu, Sehun." Bisik Kai dan Sehun mengangguk kecil. "Bagus, sekarang tidurlah." Kai tersenyum, walaupun ia sama tersakitinya seperti Sehun.

.

.-.

.

Sehun strong ya, :') Aku memutuskan untuk tidak mentranslate lagunya jadi... ya enjoy. :)

Dan aku ngakak baca komentar kalian, jangan hujat Chanyeol please. Setidaknya dia sudah membuat hidup Sehun bahagia (walaupun aku juga benci ChanBaek dicerita ini *hiks) Btw, thank you so much yang udh baca dan kasih review. Walaupun ini Cuma translatean, aku ga nyangka bisa mencapai 300 lebih. :") Me love you guys!


	15. Chapter 15

**Fastened Your Seatbelt**

Written by **exophism** AFF { story/view/1066351/}

Pair : Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun (KaiHun)

Side Character : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Junmyeon, dan akan bertambah.

Warning : Boys Love, Perselingkuhan.

.

.-.

.

"Kamu harus menerima tiketnya dan menghadiri konsernya, Hun. Bersenang-senanglah, aku tahu kamu sedang patah hati karena kekasihmu mengkhianatimu tapi itu bukan berarti kamu harus menolak tawaran Kai. Ia ingin kamu datang. Ia ingin kamu menghadiri konsernya." Kata Luhan sembari menyeret kopernya.

Mereka sudah sampai di LA 30 menit yang lalu, dan pesawat mereka juga mengalami delay karena cuaca yang kurang bersahabat tapi untungnya semua penumpang dan awak kapal bisa sampai dibandara dengan selamat. Cuaca di Los Angeles sedikit berawan dan Sehun menyukai cuaca seperti ini, ia tidak butuh bintang-bintang untuk menghiburnya dengan cahaya kecil mereka karena sahabat baiknya _a.k.a_ Luhan sudah secerah matahari – dan ia masih mengomelinya. Luhan menyukai Kai, bukan karena musik atau popularitasnya tapi karena komitmen dan ketekadannya. Sejak mereka bertemu di Thailand beberapa bulan lalu Luhan tahu jika Kai jatuh cinta pada Sehun tapi ia memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan antusiasmenya karena saat itu Sehun masih milik Chanyeol. Tapi sekarang Sehun sudah _single and ready to bingo_ ia ingin sahabat tingginya ini mampu membuka hatinya untuk bintang dunia itu.

Kai menawarinya dua tiket untuk konsernya besok di _Los Angeles Memorial Sport Arena_ tapi Sehun menolaknya. Sudah jelas jika Kai kecewa mendengar penolakan Sehun tapi Luhan tidak bisa melakukan apapun ketika ia mendengar Sehun menggumamkan kata maaf dan pergi. Ia mengerti Sehun, ia tahu Sehun tidak ingin menjadikan Kai pelampiasannya tapi terkadang Sehun terlalu kaku dan membuat Luhan ingin menendang hidungnya. Sehun sudah gila, ia harus berhenti menangisi kebodohan Chanyeol dan mulai menikmati kehidupannya. Hal itu membuat Luhan 'gatal' melihat Sehun yang tidak mampu melihat ketulusan Kai karena terlalu berkabung dalam kesedihannya.

"Sehun, dengarkan aku." Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, tangan kanannya menarik tangan Sehun yang dingin dan ia menggenggamnya. Mereka berdiri di dekat jendela besar dan lorong yang sepi – diluar jendela itu nampak pesawat yang lepas landas. Langit begitu gelap yang menandakan turunnya hujan. Sehun menurunkan tatapannya – ia tahu Luhan jengkel dengan kelakuannya. Apa yang ia lakukan seminggu ini hanya menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa jika ingin bersedih. Itu tandanya kamu masih normal dan perasaanmu masih berfungsi, tapi kamu juga ga bisa menangis setiap hari Hun. Aku tahu kamu tersakiti, aku tahu kamu sangat mencintai Chanyeol hingga rasa cinta itu bisa membunuhmu, tapi ia tidak pantas kau tangisi." Luhan mengelus pipi Sehun, mengusap air mata yang menuruni pipi mulus sahabatnya itu.

"Ini kerugiannya, Sehun. Kamu tidak kehilangan apapun. Kamu tampan dan punya tubuh yang menawan. Kamu juga punya bokong yang sexy. Jadi, semangatlah oke? Kalau memang kamu tidak mau menghadiri konser Kai, tidak apa-apa kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama karena terakhir kita _hang out_ bersama waktu kita ada jadwal ke Toronto, dan itu sudah lama sekali. Tapi..." Luhan tersenyum, ia meletakan kedua tangannya dipundak Sehun.

"Tapi, kalau kamu mengubah pikiranmu, aku akan menemanimu menghadiri konser Kai besok. Jangan bingung tentang tiket, aku ada orang dalam."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sehun pada sahabatnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya.

"Aku tidak sengaja menerima tiketmu dari Kai kemarin, aku yakin aku menyimpannya di..." Gumam Luhan, tangannya mulai merogoh tas jinjing hitamnya. "Ini dia!"

"Kamu memang tidak bisa diprediksi, Lu." Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Apa? Ia terlihat sangat sedih ketika kamu meninggalkannya sendiri dan ia juga masih menggenggam dua tiket ditangannya dan managernya juga berteriak menyuruhnya cepat berjalan. Jadi, aku mengambil tiketnya..."

"Terima kasih..." Sehun memeluknya. "Kamu datang bersamaku besok. Kamu fansnya Baekhyun, kan? Ia akan tampil juga besok."

"Aku membencinya karena ia sudah merebut Chanyeol darimu tapi aku masih menyukainya. Maksudku, ia adalah idolaku dan aku tidak bisa begitu saja membencinya karena ia... Uhm... Ia-"

"Iya Lu, aku mengerti. Tenang, oke? Sekarang ayo kita beli makan dan segera _check-in_ di hotel. Kita cuma diberi waktu istirahat empat hari disini, jadi mari kita nikmati tanpa bersedih. Kamu benar, Chanyeol itu bodoh karena mengkhianatiku. Aku ini langkah – semua orang menginginkan diriku. Kalau aku adalah sebuah aplikasi, pasti nama aplikasiku SehunGo ( _dari PokemonGo_ ) Mereka akan berbondong-bondong mencariku." Kata Sehun sembari menyeret kopernya dan diikuti Luhan.

"Itu baru namanya semangat." Kata Luhan sedikit tertawa. "Tapi aku tidak ingin dirimu, aku ini lurus lebih lurus dari penggari – kau tahu itu. Kamu juga tahu kan kekasihku itu sexy dan punya bokong yang indah dan-"

"Sst. Diam, aku mengerti." Potong Sehun, senyuman tidak pernah hilang dari wajah tampannya. Dan ia juga dalam hati bersyukur karena memiliki Luhan – pramugara pendek yang terkadang menjengkelkan tapi juga orang yang sangat mengerti dirinya.

.

.-.

.

Kai menghela nafas ketika ia membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur. Ia sangat capek bahkan ia berpikir untuk tidak bagun setelah ini, seluruh otot tubuhnya nyeri dan ia ingin tidur selama seminggu penuh. Penerbangan selama 9 jam juga mulai terasa efeknya, punggungnya sakit walaupun tempat duduk di zona VVIP lebih besar daripada _single bed_. Kepalanya sedikit nyeri dan perutnya berbunyi. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa capek secara fisik dan batin, dan ia juga mulai memikirkan untuk menghentikan karirnya sebagai seorang artis. Untuk pertama kalinya selama hidupnya ia menyesal menjadi seorang artis. Untuk pertama kalinya ia berharap ia bisa lahir sebagai seorang Park Chanyeol dan ia tidak akan pernah menyakiti Oh Sehun.

Ia tidak menyangka kehadiran Sehun didunianya bisa sangat mempengaruhinya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka seorang pria bisa membuatnya merasakan seperti ini. Sehun itu seperti makhluk sihir dimatanya – keindahannya adalah salah satu alasan mengapa ia tergila-gila padanya. Kai ingat saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Sehun, ia hanya melihat punggungnya tapi Kai tahu Sehun adalah orang yang menawan. Ia ingat saat pertama kali ia mendengar suaranya – Sehun membawanya ke awan, membuatnya seperti berada di dunia awan dengan banyak kuda Pegasus mengelilinginya. Sehun membuatnya membuka matanya dan melihat sesuatu yang dulunya tidak ia pikirkan – Sehun membuat segalanya indah dan menakutkan pada saat yang sama.

"Lihat, kamu melamun lagi kan. Itu tidak baik, Kai." Sembur Suho, membuatnya terkejut terlebih lagi Suho sedang menunjukkan senyum mengerikannya. "Ada apa antara kamu dan Baekhyun? Aku juga mendengar kalian menyebut nama Sehun dan Chanyeol kemarin. Sudah dua minggu kalian menghindari satu sama lain dan aku tidak tahan lagi, Kai! Aku kakakmu, jika kamu membutuhkan sesuatu, aku ada disini jadi bicaralah padaku."

Kai mengangguk sebelum menepuk ruang kosong disampingnya, meminta Suho untuk duduk disampingnya. Suho segera duduk disampingnya dan Kai menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menggunakan paha Suho sebagai bantalannya. Ia lahir dan tumbuh tanpa orang tua, orang tuanya meninggal saat ia menginjak umur dua tahu, jadi Suho adalah segalanya baginya. Mereka tumbuh bersama di sebuah panti asuhan di Seoul sampai Suho berumur 20 tahun. Merekapun keluar dari panti asuhan itu karena Suho sudah memasuki usia yang legal untuk mewarisi warisan orang tuanya. Suho adalah walinya, dan sekarang ia merasa bersalah karena menyembunyikan ini darinya.

"Hyung, kau tahu kan kalau Sehun itu kekasih Chanyeol?" Tanya Kai dan Suho mengangguk. "Mereka baru putus beberapa minggu lalu karena Chanyeol selingkuh... dengan Baekhyun."

" _What the fuck?_ Bagaimana bisa?" Suho bukanlah tipe orang yang suka mengumpat tapi jika ia sampai mengumpat itu sudah menandakan bahwa sesuatu berjalan sangat buruk atau sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia terima dengan akalnya – seperti sekarang ini.

"Chanyeol sebenarnya mantan Baekhyun. Ingat gosip tentang hubungan Baekhyun dengan Jongdae dulu? Yep – mereka putus karena itu. Dan sekarang mereka bertemu lagi, mereka menyadari jika mereka masih mencintai satu sama lain. Jadi, suatu malam, Chanyeol bercinta dengan Baekhyun dan paginya Sehun mengunjunginya bersamaku. _That was how we fucked things up_. Selesai."

"Oh... _Wow_! Kalian memang kacau, _dude_. Aku pusing sampai ingin muntah rasanya." Suho memijat kepalanya sebelum menunduk dan menatap wajah Kai yang ada dipangkuannya. "Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Pernahkah kau mencintai seseorang hingga kebahagiaan dan kesedihan orang itu bisa menjadi suatu penyakit bagimu, hyung?" Tanya Kai lagi.

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Kai."

"Itulah jawabanku, hyung. Aku sangat mencintainya, bahkan kesedihannya membuatku ingin membunuh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sehun sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja, ia kacau, ia sering menangis bahkan pernah sampai tertidur dengan masih mengeluarkan air mata."

"Kalau begitu bahagiakan dia tapi aku ingin kau tahu ia akan menolakmu berkali-kali. Sehun itu orang yang baik, ia tidak ingin menggunakanmu untuk melupakan Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin membuatmu sebagai pelampiasannya. Tapi kamu bisa menggantikannya. Ia bisa saja jatuh cinta padamu dan bisa juga tidak, itulah resiko yang harus kau ambil Kai – apa kau siap?"

"Kapan terakhir kali aku tidak mengambil resiko di hidupku, hyung?"

"Saat kau konser di Beijing, kakimu terluka tapi kau tetap memaksa untuk melaksanakan konsermu – jika kau bisa menganggapnya resiko bagimu."

"Itu untuk penggemarku, aku tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka. Tapi kali ini aku melakukannya untuk diriku, aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum mencobanya. Terkadang aku merasa takut pada Sehun, karena rasanya ia mampu mengontrol diriku – ia indah dan menakutkan disaat yang bersamaan."

Suho mengelus pipi Kai sebelum mencubit hidungnya. "Ia membuatmu menjadi begitu puitis. Ia juga membuatmu menampilkan dirimu yang luar biasa. Lihat, seberapa besar kau sudah berubah sekarang? Kamu bukanlah Kim Kai yang dulu lagi. Kamu adalah Kim Kai yang baru." Suho mendorong kepala Kai menjauh dari pangkuannya sebelum bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Hyung... Terima kasih." Kai memegang tangan Suho dan meremasnya.

"Sekarang kamu sudah dewasa, Jongin. Lakukan apa yang kau pikir baik untukmu, untuk Sehun – dan untuk penggemarmu. Aku akan selalu berada di belakangmu dan mendukungmu." Kata Suho, ia menepuk kepala Kai dan seperti biasa Kai akan merengek padanya karena menghancurkan tatanan rambutnya.

.

.-.

.

Tiket yang diberikan Kai untuk Sehun lagi-lagi berada dibagian depan, Kai tahu dengan baik mana zona yang bagus untuknya dan itu membuat Sehun merona tanpa alasan yang jelas. _Venue_ itu terpenuhi oleh fans, mereka membawa banyak banner dan _penlight official_ Kai dan itu membuat seluruh _venue_ menjadi berwarna biru. Sehun tidak membeli atau membawa apapun untuknya karena ia yakin dirinya tidak akan memperdulikan itu semua saat ia melihat Kai tampil didepannya. Lagipula ini adalah konser keduanya, ia tahu barang apa yang harus ia bawa dan tidak. Luhan tidak bisa menemaninya hari ini, kekasihnya – yang seorang model juga tidak sengaja berada di LA, jadi Sehun tidak ingin mengajak Luhan untuk menemaninya karena ia pasti ingin melepas rindu dengan kekasihnya. Selain itu, Luhan juga harus dilayani malam ini, ia sudah depresi karena selama dua bulan tanpa sex – itulah konsekuensinya mengencani seorang supermodel.

Lampu mulai meredup ketika Kai memasuki panggung, ia membawa sebuah gitar dan ia menggunakan setelah jas – dasi kupu-kupu yang sempurna dengan kemeja putih dibalik blazernya. Pembukaan konser selalu menjadi bagian favoritnya, di segmen inilah Kai berdandan seperti mempelai pria dan ia akan melamar fansnya sembari menyanyikan lagi _Into the World_. Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memekik setiap kali Kai mengedipkan matanya atau menjilat bibirnya – Kai sudah menjadi idolanya selama yang ia ingat, dan ia tetap menjadi idolanya walaupun ia tahu hubungan mereka jauh dari itu. Mereka lebih dari sekedar idola dan fansnya tetapi tidak sampai tahap kekasih – mereka juga bukanlah teman baik, hubungan mereka rumit tapi rumitnya baik.

Sehun tahu Kai menyadari kedatangannya ketika ia tersenyum padanya, matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya sembari tetap memainkan gitar dan menyanyikan lagu cinta untuknya. Rasanya tidak nyata untuk mendapatkan senyuman Kai, tapi ia tahu ia tidak bermimpi. Ini nyata, Kim Kai menyadari keberadaannya. Ia tidak menyangka pria yang ia kagumi dari layar kaca dan majalah sekarang berdiri didepannya dan mengetahui namanya – mereka bahkan pernah berbincang-bincang dan berciuman dulu. Kai seperti sebuah hadiah untuknya, Sehun akui kehadiran Kai membuat hidupnya lebih menyenangkan. Ya, sekarang ia memang kacau dan ia yakin penampilannya seperti manusia tidak bernyawa tapi Kai membuatnya merasa hidup lagi dan anehnya ia merasa nyaman jika Kai berada disisinya.

Lampu kembali meredup ketika lagunya selesai dan beberapa menit kemudian Kai kembali muncul di tengah panggung, blazernya sudah ia tanggalkan – kemejanya sudah basah oleh keringatnya. Poninya menutupi dahinya yang berkeringat saat ia mencoba menormalkan nafasnya.

" _Hello Los Angeles!_ " Teriak Kai dan para fans berteriak keras – memanggil nama Kai, melemparinya dengan bunga dan boneka beruang, dan Kai hanya mampu tersenyum. Panggung adalah rumah keduanya, disinilah ia belajar mengenai cinta dan hidup, dan karena panggung ini juga ia menemukan penggemar beratnya, dalam wujud seorang pria cantik yang bekerja sebagai pramugara. Jadi ketika para fans terfokus padanya, Kai tahu ia dilahirkan untuk bersinar tapi hari ini berbeda. Tatapan yang ia inginkan untuk melihatnya hanyalah mata Sehun – untuk sekali saja, ia berharap hanya ada dirinya dan Sehun disini.

" _I heard the tickets are sold out, is it true?_ " Sehun terkekeh, bahasa Inggris Kai tidaklah terlalu bagus dan melihatnya berusaha berbicara bahasa Inggris sedikit membuatnya tertawa. _"Thank you so much!_ Sekarang biarkan aku berbicara dalam bahasa Korea, Bahasa inggrisku buruk sekali." Arena itu terpenuhi oleh tawa para fans, dan Kai juga tertawa – ia akan mengingatkan dirinya untuk belajar bahasa Inggris lebih giat lagi setelah ini.

"Aku melihat banyak dari kalian membawa banner bertuliskan 'KaiBaek' dan sejujurnya aku tidak menyukainya, karena Baekhyun terlalu pendek untukku. Dan ia juga bukanlah tipeku." Canda Kai, dan para fans meneriakkan "Tidak!" sebagai respon. "Hey! Aku juga punya hak untuk memilih tipeku, ok? Aku juga bukanlah tipe Baekhyun." Kai tertawa, ia bahkan makin tertawa mendengar para fans mengucapkan 'KaiBaek' berulang-ulang.

Ia menyadari ' _pairing_ ' ini, ia sering melihat fotonya dengan Baekhyun di internet. Terkadang hal itu membuatnya tertawa karena Baekhyun dan dirinya tidak dalam hubungan tapi beberapa fans terlalu berdelusi. Tapi Kai harus akui jika _'pairing'_ ini lucu – fansnya lucu. Ia harap para fansnya akan tetap seperti ini bahkan sampai ia telah memperkenalkan Sehun pada mereka, ia ingin para fans membawa banner bertuliskan 'SeKai' pada setiap konsernya juga.

 _Tapi... Bukankah 'KaiHun' lebih enak didengar? Atau mungkin, SeJong?_

"Malam ini sedikit spesial bagiku. Belakangan ini aku sudah menulis beberapa lagu, beberapa dari mereka sangat jelek tapi beberapa juga bagus. Tapi ada satu lagu yang sangat ingin kunyanyikan di konser hari ini. Judulunya _Don't Go_ dan kuharap kalian menyukainya sebesar aku menyukainya. Dan satu hal lagi..." Pandangan Kai kali ini berfokus pada Sehun, tidak ada senyum yang menghiasi wajah tampannya tapi Sehun menyadari tekad dimata Kai.

"Semua orang menanyakan padaku kenapa aku tidak pernah berpacaran, aku percaya juga kalian disini tahu jawabanku – aku bilang jika aku belum siap, benar?"

" _Yes_!" Balas para fans, berteriak.

"Apa kalian mau aku berpacaran?" Tanya Kai, ia memperhatikan para fans didepannya. Beberapa berteriak "Tidak!" tapi beberapa berteriak "Ya!" dan hal itu membuat Kai tertawa gugup. "Tenang saja, aku masih belum berpacaran tapi sekarang aku sedang menyukai seseorang. Tapi sayangnya ia belum tidak menyukaiku..." Senyum Kai.

Reaksi yang ia dapatkan dari para fans sangatlah tidak terduga dan juga konyol. Mereka membuka melongo dengan tidak percaya karena _who the hell on earth_ yang tidak mencintai Kim Kai?"

"Aku tahu kan, ia susah untuk ditaklutkan. Jadi aku meminta kalian untuk mengecek bawah kursi kalian sekarang – ada _light stick_ dibawa itu. Ambil dan nyalakan – dan lambaikan tangan kalian diudara."

Ada satu juga dibawah kursi Sehun, tapi bukan hanya _light stick_ tapi juga sebuah catatan kecil berbentuk hati.

 _ **It's you.**_

Sehun menatap sekelilingnya dan ia merasa nafasnya hilang -너는 내 유일한 아름다운 나비 야 terbentuk dari _light stick_ pink. Kai serius saat mengatakan akan membuatnya tersenyum lagi, dan ia tidak gagal. Ia tersenyum lebar sekarang dan air mata mulai mengumpul dimatanya, ia sangat senang dan tersenyuh – dan _oh God!_ Sehun ingin memeluk idola dunia itu sekarang. Ia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih dan mungkin memberinya sebuah senyuman.

"너는 내 유일한 아름다운 나비 야 artinya adalah _you're my one and only beautiful butterfly._ Lagu yang kunyanyika kali ini adalah lagu yang kuciptakan untuknya. Ada sedikit bocoran, dia ada disini. Haruskah aku memanggilnya?"

" _Yes!_ " Mereka berteriak lagi.

"Aku sangat ingin memanggilnya tapi melihatnya gugup dan terkejut, aku pikir ia tidak ingin aku untuk memanggilnya. Aku tahu ini tidak dapat diprediksi, tapi aku mencintainya sejak pertama aku bertemu dengannya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia ada pribadi yang baik, sangat tampan juga. Ia sangat sopan dan suka sekali makanan manis. Ia tinggi, sebenarnya ia lebih tinggi dariku tapi ia sangat imut. Aku bisa membicarakan tentangnya sepanjang malam tapi aku akan menahannya – karena kalian bisa jatuh cinta padanya juga, aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi."

"Kalian mungkin berpikir ia kurang ajar atau apalah karena menolakku, tapi percayalah ia adalah orang yag baik. Saudaraku bilang padaku jika ia akan mendorongku menjauh karena ia berpikir dirinya tidak pantas mendapatkanku, aku sungguh-sungguh ingin ia berhenti seperti itu. Akulah orang yang tidak pantas mendapatkannya, itulah kenyataan tapi aku ingin mencintainya." Kai menatap Sehun sejenak dan ketika ia melihat Sehun menangis ia tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk berkata "Jangan menangis, kamu terlihat lebih cantik saat tersenyum." Tepat di _mic_ nya.

"Maafkan aku karena menggunakan momen ini untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku, tapi... Aku tidak bisa memegang beribu _lightstick_ sendiri, kan? Jadi, terima kasih karena telah membantuku – aku memang memiliki _fandom_ terbaik. Jika ia menerima perasaanku, aku akan mengadakan konser gratis selama dua hari disini, di Los Angeles, _the city of angels_. Ironis bukan? Dimataku, dia adalah seorang malaikat."

" _Awww..."_

"Jangan meng- _awww-_ kan ku, aku serius. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, sekarang aku akan memanggil Baekhyun untuk memainkan pianonya, untuk membantuku menakhlukan kupu-kupu ku. _By the way_ , ada alasan kenapa aku memanggilnya kupu-kupu – ia sering kali terbang, bahkan aku terkadang merasa takut ia tidak akan kembali." Kai terenyum, ia melangkahkan kaki menuju ujung panggung, tepat didepan Sehun yang tersenyum dan menangis disaat yang bersamaan. Kai melakukan gestur _jangan menangis_ menggunakan tangannya dan tidak lupa memberikan hati pada Sehun.

Kai duduk diujung panggung, staffnya datang membawa _bouquet_ mawar dan coklat dan memberikannya pada Kai sebelum ia menyamankan dirinya, dan ketika ia sudah siap Baekhyun juga mulai memainkan pianonya.

 _ **Your small wing movements, my attraction to you**_

 _ **Your hand gestures seem like you're telling me to follow you**_

 _ **Your eranest eyes and your silent stories whirled together on that night**_

 _ **I lost myself and my one and only soul in your deep image**_

 _ **Completely drunk in your body movements that I forgot to even breather**_

Kai lompat dari panggung, ia sedikit kesulitan dalam menyeimbangkan tubuhnya karena ia juga membawa _bouquet_ mawar dan coklat dan Sehun tertawa karena Kai nampak begitu imut. Sehun tahu sebentar lagi Kai akan berjalan kearahnya dan memberikannya _bouquet_ mawar dan coklat itu dan ia takut ia tidak bisa mengucapkan kata yang Kai ingin dengarkan darinya – ia masih belum siap. Memang benar Kai adalah sosok yang baik, ia membuatnya merasa senang dan nyaman dengan apa yang ia miliki sekarang. Ia masih belum siap untuk jatuh cinta padanya, atau mungkin ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Kai namun ia masih belum siap untuk mengakuinya. Mungkin tidak sekarang dan bukan juga hari ini.

 _ **You sit lightly like a waltz and I can't take my eyes off of you**_

 _ **My eyes naturally follow you eacht step you take**_

 _ **Lead me. Yeah, to the place you live, take me with you**_

 _ **Oh, I'll follow you even if it's at the end of the world**_

 _ **Please don't escape from my vision, don't disappear even when morning comes**_

 _ **The walk I dream of, you are my one and only beautiful butterfly**_

Kai berjalan kearahnya, berdiri tepat didepannya dan benar dugaannya – Kai memberikan mawar itu padanya. Ia menerimanya dan jari mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain dan membuat dirinya merinding. Kai terasa hangat, sangat hangat hingga ia ingin memeluknya. Tapi Kai bisa membacanya seperti membaca sebuah buku – apa yang ia tahu selanjutnya, Kai memeluknya dan wajahnya terpampang jelas dilayar, seluruh fans Kai dapat melihat wajahnya. Ia tahu seharusnya ia mendorong Kai menjauh, fansnya bisa menyerangnya kapanpun tapi untuk kali ini – ia ingin melakukan hal yang membuatnya bahagia. Jadi ia memeluk Kai sama eratnya seperti Kai memeluknya.

"Sehun, aku mencintaimu." Bisik Kai, hanya untuk ia dengar. "Tidak perlu mengatakannya kembali, aku tahu kamu belum siap." Suara dari piano makin membuat keadaan sekelilingnya terkesan tidak nyata. "Katakan itu saat kau siap, ketika kamu yakin nanti tapi untuk saat ini aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu." Kai mengecup pipinya dan ia berjalan mundur beberapa langkah.

Dan yang Sehun dapat lakukan hanyalah tersenyum.

 _Aku tahu aku akan jatuh cinta padaku, aku tahu dan aku yakin akan hal itu._

.

.-.

.

Ini 3310 kata dan 9 halaman... Dan so sweet ga sih Kai disini? Aku jadi pingin punya pacar *cry. Kuharap ini bisa menyembuhkan luka kalian terhadap apa yang ChanBaek lakukan pada Sehun. **Dan, disini aku maupun** _ **exophism**_ **tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan ChanBaek, ini hanya murni sebuah cerita. Jadi kuharap tidak ada pihak yang salah paham. Terima kasih** _ **.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Fastened Your Seatbelt**

Written by **exophism** AFF { story/view/1066351/}

Pair : Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun (KaiHun)

Side Character : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Junmyeon, dan akan bertambah.

Warning : Boys Love, Perselingkuhan.

.

.

Setelah konser berakhir Sehun diminta untuk menunggu Kai didalam van nya, Sehun sebenarnya agak ragu untuk mengikuti permintaan itu hanya saja ia tidak bisa menolaknya walaupun ia ingin, karena sebagian dari dirinya ingin bersama Kai. Sekarang ia sedang duduk didalam van bersama Suho dan suasanya sangatlah canggung. Canggung karena Suho terus saja menatapnya lewat kaca kemudi dan tatapan itu menyiratkan bahwa ia ingin sekali berbicara panjang lebar dengannya.

Sehun tidak tahu caranya memulai percakapan, ia masih tidak bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi kepadanya tadi – semua seakan hanya mimpi baginya. Mimpi yang sangat indah dimana ia tidak ingin terbangun – ia ingin tidur selamanya jika mimpinya seperti itu. Kai seperti pelindung mimpinya, seseorang yang selalu memastikan jika ia selalu memimpikan hal yang indah, seseorang yang selalu mengusir mimpi buruknya seperti seorang kesatria. Seseorang yang Sehun tahu terlalu baik untuknya – Kai pantas mendapatkan yang lain, bukan seseorang yang hancur sepertinya.

"Sehun." Panggil Suho, suaranya agak diberatkan dan ia menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap pramugara pucat itu. Suho menyadari pipi Sehun semakin tirus dan ia nampak sangat lelah dan sedih – dan sekarang ia tahu kenapa Kai ingin sekali melindungi pria ini. Ia mampu membuat orang lain ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuknya hanya dengan menatap mata yang mengagumkan itu.

"Ya, hyung." Balas Sehun, tersenyum.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini? Kamu nampak capek – apa kamu sudah makan sebelum kemari?" Sehun tersenyum lagi mendengarnya, sekarang ia tahu darimana kesopanan Kai – walaupun ia jarang menunjukkannya.

"Aku sudah makan malam bersama Luhan beberapa jam yang lalu, hyung. Dan entah kenapa akhir ini aku lebih sering lelah." Sehun tertawa kecil, ia tidak berbohong – akhir-akhir ini memang ia lebih mudah lelah, baik secara emosional maupun fisik. "Tapi aku baik-baik saja. Aku selalu baik-baik saja." Tambah Sehun.

"Kau boleh merasa tidak baik-baik saja, Sehun. Tidak apa untuk merasa lelah dan lemah. Kamu sangat mirip dengan Jongin, tidak heran jika kalian bisa cepat dekat seperti ini." Suho tertawa kali ini dan Sehun hanya mampu tersenyum. "Aku tidak tahu cerita lengkapnya tapi aku sudah lama mengenal Baekhyun. Aku tahu apa yang ia lakukan salah dan ia tidak berhak mendapat maaf darimu tapi aku tahu dia juga menyesal. Dan aku tahu kau juga tidak siap untuk mengampuni mereka."

Sehun menundukan kepalanya, menatap tangannya yang bertautan di pangkuannya. Suho benar – ia membohongi dirinya sendiri ketika ia bilang ia menerima maaf Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Tapi, jika aku tidak menerima maaf mereka aku tidak bisa _move on_ , hyung. Aku tidak akan bisa keluar dari ini." Air mata sudah hampir jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Marahlah, Sehun. Marah. Kamu juga manusia dan kamu berhak untuk membenci orang yang menyakitimu. Baekhyun memang menyesal, ya – tapi itu tidak berarti kamu harus memaafkan mereka. Mereka akan bahagia sedangkan kamu akan sengsara. Aku tidak memintamu untuk membenci Baekhyun tapi aku memintamu untuk meletakan dirimu diatas. Kai akan tersakiti ketika kamu juga tersakiti – dan ketika ia tersakiti, aku juga merasakannya."

"Lalu, aku harus apa, h-hyung?" Setetes air mata perlahan jatuh dari mata Sehun dan Suho meregangkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Sehun yang bergetar.

"Fokuslah terhadap hal yang menyenangkan hatimu. Fokuslah kepada seseorang yang membahagiakanmu. Fokuslah kepada-"

"Kai. Fokus padanya." Sehun memotong ucapannya. "Bagaimana jika rasa cintaku padanya tidak sebesar rasa cintaku pada Chanyeol? Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya hanya karena aku tersakiti dan mencari pelarian, hyung. Itu tidak adil."

"Itu bukanlah bagianmu, Sehun. Itu adalah resiko yang harus Jongin terima – bagianmu hanyalah menjadi dirimu dan membiarkan dirimu lepas. Tutup matamu dan lupakan masa lalu, buka matamu dan lihatlah masa depan yang akan menantimu. _Be happy_." Suho tersenyum sebelum mengusap air mata Sehun. "Sekarang tersenyumlah, idola manjamu sudah datang." Sehun terkikik geli mendengar panggilan Suho.

"Sangat manja dan semena-mena, hyung." Tambah Sehun, dan tawa mereka memenuhi van yang sunyi tadi sebelum sang idola membukanya dan menatap garang pada manajernya.

"Apa kau menceritakan tentang aku yang tidak sengaja mencukur alisku saat aku berumur 15 tahun padanya, hyung?" Tanyanya pada Suho dan Sehun semakin tertawa karena rahasia yang sangat memalukan itu terbongkar olehnya sendiri.

.

.

Kai membawanya ke pantai dan Suho segera meninggalkan mereka begitu mereka sampai. Pantai itu sepi karena sudah lewat jam 12 malam dan angin yang berhembus sangatlah dingin tapi Sehun tersenyum, ia tersenyum dan melepas alas kakinya sebelum mendekati laut. Ia sangat senang bahkan tidak sadar jika ia menarik Kai untuk mengikutinya. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia merasakan pasir di antara sela kakinya. Ia lupa kapan terakhir kali ia melihat bulan menyinari laut – dan sekarang ia disini dan ia sangat bahagia. Sangat sangat bahagia.

Sehun tertawa kecil ketika air laut yang dingin menyapu kakinya, dingin yang ia rasakanya membuatnya sedikit menggigil tapi ia tidak mampu menyembunyikan tawanya. Dan semuanya semakin berarti ketika Kai bersamanya – mencipratkan air padanya sedangkan ia berusaha melindungi wajahnya dari cipratan air laut yang dingin itu. Dan ketika Kai memeluknya – menggelitik pinggangnya, Sehun merasa dunia ini miliknya.

Mereka tidak menyadari apa yang mereka lakukan hingga Sehun berbaring di pasir, dengan pasir di kepalanya dan Kai yang berada di atasnya, terlihat sama berantakan dengannya. Mereka terengah-engah dan tersenyum, Sehun dapat merasakan betapa hangatnya kulit Kai dan Kai dapat merasakan dinginnya kulit Sehun. Mereka tetap dalam posisi itu, saling menatap dan mengagumi wajahsatu salam lain.

"Kai..." Bisik Sehun, tangannya terangkat dan mengelus pipi Kai dan Kai mendekat pada sentuhannya – menginginkan lebih sambil menutup matanya. "Aku ingin tahu kenapa kamu sangat mencintaiku?"

Pertanyaan Sehun agak mengagetkan Kai tapi ia berhasil menguasai dirinya. Ia berbaring disamping Sehun – dan bulan yang bersinar dilangit menyinari mereka. Bintang – bintang berkelip seakan ingin mengatakan pada Sehun jika rasa cinta Kai padanya adalah nyata walaupun mereka baru bertemu.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa." Tawa Kai dan Sehun harus akui jika ia menyukai bagaimana Kai tertawa. Sangat menyenangkan ditelinganya. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan kau berada dihatiku atau sejak kapan jantungku selalu berdetak kencang setiap aku menatapmu. Yang aku tahu, tiba-tiba aku menyadari jika aku meyukai semua tentang dirimu. Apa itu mungkin, Sehun?"

Sehun tidak ingin tertawa tapi ia tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataan Kai. Kai sungguh _cheesy_ dan puitis hingga membuatnya sedikit jijik dan geli disaat yang bersamaan. Suatu keajaiban bagi Sehun karena dulu yang mampu membuatnya seperti itu hanya Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kamu tertawa? Aku bahkan belum menggelitikimu." Tanya Kai.

"Kamu sangat pandai merangkai kata Kai bahkan aku sempat berpikir kau adalah seorang penulis." Aku Sehun. "Aku merasa aku tidak pantas mendapatkanmu Kai. Aku hancur dan aku pikir tidak ada seorangpun yang mampu membenahiku – Aku takut jatuh cinta lagi, kita bahkan belum kenal dekat."

"Aku tidak ingin membenahimu." Jawab Kai pendek. "Kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku, Sehun. Kau sekarang hanya dalam masa penolakan. Jadi tolong, biarkan aku... Biarkan aku menggenggam tanganmu dan memberimu banyak cinta dan kasih. Dan tolong jangan mendorongku menjauh, aku tidak akan mundur. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merasa sendiri.."

Sehun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya hanya untuk berpindah pada dada Kai dan ia membiarkan Kai memeluknya saat ia menangis lagi malam itu. Ia lupa sudah berapa kali ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada bintang keberuntungannya yang telah memberinya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan pria menakjubkan yang saat ini tengah memeluknya erat.

"Aku suka parfum mu." Sehun masih terisak saat mengucapkan katanya dan Kai tidak mampu menahan tawanya. "Kenapa kamu tertawa?"

"Kamu sangat tidak terduga. Beberapa detik yang lalu kamu menangis dan sekarang kamu bilang menyukai parfumku – itu sangat bertolak belakang." Kai perlahan bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya untuk duduk dan Sehun mau tidak mau mengikutinya.

Kai memeluk bahu Sehun sebelum merebahkan kepala Sehun di bahunya. Mereka tidak berbicara, tidak hingga Sehun memintanya untuk menyanyikan lagu untuknya. Sekarang Kai tahu jika Sehun sangat suka mendengarnya bernyanyi dan ia dengan senang hati akan melakukannya untuk Sehun.

Kai mampu menyanyikan seluruh lagu cinta di dunia hanya untuk membuat Sehun bahagia, dan ia juga akan menciptakan sendiri lagunya hanya untuk membuat Sehun tidak kehabisan lagu cinta. Ia akan melakukan segalanya untuk Sehun dan ia akan selalu mencintainya hingga matahari tidak lagi bersinar – dalam kata lain, ia akan mencintai Sehun sampai akhir hidupnya.

"Lagu apa yang kau inginkan?" Kai memeluk Sehun lebih erat, sangat erat hingga ujung hidung Sehun menyentuh lehernya – membuatnya agak merinding.

"Apapun. Lagu ceria? Lagu mandarin? Kamu bisa bahasa China kan?" Tangan Sehun perlahan melingkari pinggangnya dan untuk sesaat Kai nyaris lupa caranya bernafas karena kedekatan mereka.

"Apapun untukmu, sayang. Apapun." Dan Sehun merona, untungnya Kai tidak mampu melihat wajahnya.

Dan Kai mengambil nafas dalam sebelum menyanyikan lagu _The Moon Represents My Heart_ oleh Teresa Teng dan Sehun menutup matanya – tidak lama sebelum ia jatuh ke alam mimpi dan Kai membawanya kedalam van, dimana Suho sudah menunggu mereka.

"Bawa kami ke hotelku, hyung. Aku ingin sarapan pagi bersamanya." Kata Kai sebelum ia mencium pipi Sehun dan menyelimutinya. Suho tersenyum dan mengangguk, dan van itu berjalan meninggalkan pantai.

 _You asked me how deep is my love for you?_

 _How much I really love you?_

 _My affection is real, my love is real_

 _The moon represents my heart._

.

.

Hello! Kuharap tidak banyak yang melupakan cerita ini. Maafkan aku, kuliahku jatuh drastis. Dan angkatanku nyaris membuat para dosen terkejut karena ya memang nilai kami mengenaskan. :")

Jadi, kuharap kalian bisa mengerti. Review ditunggu!


	17. Chapter 17

Sehun masih tertidur nyenyak ketika Kai menggendongnya menuju kamarnya. Kai yakin jika tempat tidurnya terlalu besar untuk ditidurinya sendiri, oleh karena itu ia menidurkan Sehun di sisi lain dari kasurnya. Ketika tubuh Sehun bersentuhan dengan empuknya kasur ia sedikit merengek sebelum memposisikan tubuhnya agar bisa tidur dengan nyaman, dan hal itu membuat Kai tersenyum – akhir-akhir ini segala hal tentang Sehun mampu membuatnya tersenyum dan terkadang itu nyaris membuatnya takut. Sehun bisa mengontrol emosinya, dan itu agak menakutkan.

Kai memperhatikan Sehun yang saat ini tertidur dikasurnya, dengan pasir diseluruh tubuhnya dan badan pramugara putih itu menggeliat tak nyaman karena pasir di tubuhnya membuatnya gatal dan hal itu membuat Kai ingin sekali menggantikan bajunya dengan piyamanya... Tapi, Kai yakin dan tahu pasti jika Sehun akan terkejut ke esokan harinya begitu mendapati dirinya tidak lagi memakai pakaiannya dan karena itu Kai menepuk pelan pipi putih berisi itu, mencoba membangunkan Sehun agar pria manis itu bisa mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama miliknya. Sekali lagi, senyum menghiasi wajah Kai hanya karena dirinya membanyangkan seperti apa Sehun nantinya saat memakai piyamanya.

"Sehun, bangun..." Panggil Kai, ia berucap lembut seakan menyuruh Sehun untuk kembali tidur. "Sehun, kamu harus bangun dan mengganti pakaianmu. Tubuhmu penuh dengan pasir." Ia mencoba lagi, dan untungnya pramugara manis itu perlahan membuka matanya.

"K-Kai?" Panggil Sehun, entah kenapa suaranya terdengar seperti erangan daripada panggilan di telinga Kai dan itu membuatnya ingin sekali melepas seluruh pakaian Sehun dan memilikinya saat ini juga. _But, thankfully_ kesadarannya masih mampu mengontrolnya.

"Iya, ini aku. Kamu sedang berada dikamarku saat ini, Suho hyung ada diluar jadi jangan panik, oke? Aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh. Kamu harus ganti baju sekarang, tubuhmu penuh dengan pasir." Senyum Kai sembari mengelus pipi Sehun dan mengusap poni yang menutupi wajahnya.

Sehun menatap Kai dengan mata sayunya sebelum mendekat pada sentuhan Kai dan malam itu Kai tahu jika Sehun akan berubah seperti kucing saat ia mengantuk. Ia ingat dulu saat Luhan menidurkannya di pesawat dan menyelimutinya, Sehun mendekat dan bersandar pada sentuhannya – dan sekarang hal itu terjadi padanya. Dan mata Sehun nyaris tertutup lagi – seakan tidak memiliki tenaga untuk mempertahankan matanya.

"Hei Sehun, jangan tidur dulu." Tawa Kai, ia menggoyangkan bahu Sehun sedikit tapi ia kembali mendengar rengekan dari bibir _kissable_ Sehun yang terlihat sangat menggoda baginya. "Baiklah, beritahu aku _password_ ponselmu. Aku akan menelpon Luhan dan memintanya untuk menginap disini. Aku tidak ingin besoknya kamu terkejut ka-"

"1-2-0-4..." Gumam Sehun sebelum ia kembali tidur dan Kai tidak bisa menahan senyumnya lagi sembari mengambil ponsel Sehun dari kantong celananya. Dan itu artinya ia bisa sedikit merasakan kekenyalan bokong Sehun. Hanya sedikit.

Jadi Kai mengambil nafas dalam sebelum ia membalikkan tubuh Sehun dan menyelipkan tangannya di kantong belakangnya. Ia tidak ingin merasakannya tapi – _damn!_ _Bokongnya sangat padat._ Kai menghela nafas, mencoba menahan nafsunya. Dan rengekan Sehun semakin membuatnya hilang kendali. Ia tahu ia harus segera pergi dari ruangan ini atau ia akan memakan Sehun saat ini juga. Kai menggenggam erat ponsel Sehun sebelum berjalan keluar, ini semua harus segera diselesaikan, Luhan harus sudah berada disini sebelum ia tidak mampu lagi mengontrol nafsunya.

Luhan segera menerima panggilan itu walaupun sekarang sudah pukul tiga dini hari. "Sehun, dimana kamu sekarang, hah? Kau membuatku tidak bisa tidur karena khawa-"

"Hi Lu, ini aku Kai." Kai tertawa pelan, ia tidak ingin Luhan mengira bahwa dirinya telah mencuri sahabatnya, atau lebih parahnya lagi Luhan mengira dirinya memperkosa Sehun. "Sehun baik-baik saja, ia sedang tertidur di kasurku. Aku tidak tahu dimana kalian menginap jadi aku membawanya bersamaku. Dan jangan khawatir, aku sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya, ia aman dan kami juga bersama managerku." Jelas Kai.

"Itu bagus. Aku pikir dia menggila dan menangis sendirian di bar karena Chanyeol atau melakukan hal gila lainnya." Luhan menghela nafas lega, terlalu lega untuk dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. "Oh ya, ada apa kau menelponku? Apa dia mulai berjalan sambil tidur jadi kamu ketakutan?"

"Tidak. Ia tidak berjalan sambil tidur, hanya saja ia merengek terus. Apa ia selalu seperti itu?" Kai menyadari dirinya terlalu banyak bertanya tapi ia tidak peduli karena sekali lagi, segala hal tentang Sehun itu menarik, bagaikan karya seni yang ingin sekali ia pahami untuk mengetahui arti dibalik keindahannya. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin kau datang kemari karena sahabatmu itu harus berganti pakaian. Aku takut besok ia akan terkejut karena terbangun dengan menggunakan pakaianku. Jadi aku harap kau dapat datang kemari dan membawa pakaiannya dan kamu juga bisa menemaninya tidur disini-"

"Aww, kau sangat baik sekali Kim Kai, tapi tidak, aku tidak akan datang karena aku yakin Sehun membutuhkan sentuhanmu. Gantilah pakaiannya, _he is a heavy sleeper_ jadi ia tidak akan mudah terbangun. Aku akan menjelaskan semua padanya kalau besok ia terkejut." Jelas Luhan sambil tertawa. Ia tahu Sehun dengan baik, sangat baik malah jadi tidak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Selain itu, ia tahu Kai tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh.

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Kai dan Luhan kembali tertawa.

" _Well_ , untuk saat ini itu cukup, tapi... Ah tidak usah. Aku yakin kamu bisa menanganinya, Kai. Chanyeol bisa menanganinya jadi aku yakin kamu bisa lebih baik." Luhan masih tertawa dan Kai tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk merasa khawatir tentang dirinya – _Kenapa aku merasa bahwa Sehun akan memakanku?_

"Luhan, apa maksu-... _**tut tut tut**_." _Well, shit._

.

.

Menggantikan pakaian Sehun adalah tugas yang berat baginya karena ia harus menahan nafsunya untuk tidak mencicipi tubuh pramugara putih itu. Oleh karena itu Kai meminta Suho untuk berada dikamar itu, berjaga-jaga jika ia kehilangan kendalinya. Ketika ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping putri tidur itu, tangannya tidak mampu berhenti bergetar, seakan-akan ia akan menyentuh seorang malaikat. Kai tidak punya ide kenapa dan bagaimana tapi Sehun mampu membuatnya kehabisan nafas hanya dengan menatapnya. Pria pucat itu tidur terlentang di kasurnya, seakan ia memiliki kasur itu dan jangan lupa kakinya yang terbuka lebar – seakan siap untuk dimasuki, dan Kai hanya mampu menelan salivanya.

"Hyung, a-aku pikir aku tidak mampu melakukan ini." Ucapnya gugup, tatapan yang ia berikan pada Suho sangatlah kocak hingga membuat yang ditatap tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Kamu bisa melakukannya. Aku tahu kamu bisa jadi aku akan pergi meninggalkan kalian berdua disini." Ucap Suho, menyeringai sebelum berjalan keluar kamar.

Kai ingin protes, ia tidak tahu kenapa Suho begitu percaya padanya ketika ia tidak mempercayai dirinya sendiri tapi manajernya sudah menutup pintu sebelum ia mampu mengucapkan kata pembelaan. Dan pada akhirnya ia berada berdua dengan sang pujaan hati di kamar hotelnya. Kai menghirup nafas dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya – sejujurnya, hormonnya sudah membara dan kesadarannya sudah di ujung batas tapi untungnya cintanya pada Sehun mampu membuatnya kuat.

Dan ia membuka kancing pertama dari kemeja Sehun.

Kulit Sehun sangatlah indah, kulitnya bersinar dan sangat putih hingga Kai menganggap bahwa ia menyentuh sebuah patung. Sentuhan lembut jarinya di dada Sehun membuat nafasnya tercekat, kulit Sehun sangat lembut – lebih lembut dari kapas, pokoknya sangat lembut dari segala kelembutan yang pernah ia rasakan. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Kai melepas atasan Sehun.

Alhasil, Sehun terbaring bertelanjang dada didepannya – dan tangannya ingin sekali menyentuh setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Kenyataannya, ia ingin sekali menjilat tubuh itu, menggigitnya dan merasakannya dengan berbagai cara tapi sekali lagi ia tekankan jika ia mencintai Sehun, jadi ia menutup matanya sejenak sebelum membukanya kembali dan berdiri dari kasur untuk mengambil piyamanya.

Saat ia kembali duduk disamping Sehun lagi, ia merasakan sesak didadanya, sesak karena berbagai emosi yang tercampur di dalamnya. Jadi ia meletakan tangannya didada dan menepuknya pelan. "Tenangnya jantungku, kamu bisa membuatku berada dalam masalah." Ucapnya, ia melakukannya untuk beberapa saat karena Sehun membuatnya hilang kendali dan ia juga tidak ingin gagal jantung.

Melepas celana ketat Sehun ternyata lebih sulit dibanding melepas bajunya dan untuk berkata jika Kai sudah nyaris gila itu wajar – bukan, ia bukan lagi nyaris gila tapi sudah gila. Ia bahkan harus menampar pipinya beberapa kali untuk menyadarkan diri. Ia sangat ingin menyentuh tubuh indah diepannya, kakinya yang putih, jenjang dan halus sangatlah sexy. Pahanya yang kencang dan ramping itu – ugh, Kai tidak sanggup menahan hasratnya untuk membayangkan bagaimana rasanya kaki ramping itu memeluk pinggangnya saat ia bergerak menikmati surga dunia itu – _Damn Sehun,_ _can I just fuck you already?_

"K-Kai... Aku kedinginan." Rengek Sehun dan hal itu mampu menyadarkan Kai dari fantasi gilanya. Ia segera memakaian Sehun baju dan seperti yang sudah ia duga – Sehun terlihat menawan dengan piyamanya, sangat menawan hingga Kai mengecup dahi dan kedua pipinya, kedua kelopak matanya dan kecupan di bibir _kissable_ itu. Ia ingin melakukan lebih tapi ia harus menahan dirinya lgi. Ia menatap Sehun lagi untuk beberapa saat dan membiarkan rasa bahagia merayapi perasaannya. Sehun, seorang pramugara manis dan sekarang – _cintaku, aku tidak menyangka jika ia sekarang adalah kekasihku._

.

.

.

Update lagi nih. Hehehehe... Thank you so much karena tidak lupa dengan cerita ini. Dan terima kasih atas review yang luar biasa. Hehehe, dan dukungan untuk kuliahku. Oh ya, untuk yang belum tahu, aku sudah men translate milik **pcyosh** hanya saja, Reina (nama pcyosh) tidak mengijinkan untuk translate fanficnya yang berchapter (seperti trilogi LDKR, FD, WL, CTE, etc) dia Cuma mengijinkan translate yang oneshot atau three shot. Bagi yang kepo, bisa cek di story listku.

Oh ya, aku ada rencana mau buat **grup**... Uke!Hun sih tepatnya, tapi itu jika ada yang berminat. Hehehe, selain itu aku juga baru membuat fanacc di instagram khusus untuk Sehun, jadi jika tidak keberatan tolong di follow ya. :D **ohsehun_s124**

Ditunggu review yang lain ya guys! Dan responnya terhadap pembuatan grupnya. Kalau ada yang minat, bisa langsung chat ak di **Line (iweniee)**


	18. Chapter 18

Ia tahu konsekuensi yang akan ia hadapi jika berhubungan dengan Kai, dan ia tidak mampu mengelak dari konsekuensi itu. Begitu ia turun dari pesawat dan keluar dari area dalam bandara ia menerima banyak serangan dari fans Kai, mulai dari lemparan batu, kertas, kaleng bekas hingga teriakan yang mencela dirinya. Untungnya Kai bisa bertindak cepat untuk meminta pengawalnya melindungi Sehun. Para fans berhenti melempar barang maupun hujatan padanya ketika mereka melihat idola mereka keluar dari _arrival_ _gate_ – tapi kali ini tidak ada senyuman menghiasi wajah Kai. Ia terlihat marah dan jengkel hingga membuat mereka tidak punya nyali untuk berteriak heboh maupun mencoba menyentuhnya. Ini sama sekali berbeda dari sosok Kim Kai yang mereka kenal, Kim Kai selalu tersenyum tidak peduli selelah apapun dia. Hal ini tidak biasa dan sangat aneh.

Dan saat itulah mereka menyadari jika ini semua terjadi karena Sehun.

"Kamu mengabaikan kami hanya karena pramugara jalang itu?" Kai mendengar teriakan salah satu fansnya, ia mengabaikannya karena ia tidak ingin menyebabkan masalah. Ia masih memiliki reputasi untuk di jaga dan ia juga memiliki Sehun yang harus ia lindungi jadi lebih baik ia tetap diam.

Sebenarnya, ia sudah menyangka jika hal ini akan terjadi. Ia sudah menjelaskan hal ini pada Sehun tadi, mengenai seberapa besar cinta fans terhadapnya dan mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat ia tetap lajang. Segala hal tentang hubungan idola dengan fans ini sangatlah rumit, mereka sangat berhubungan erat, seperti simbiosis mutualisme – ia bukanlah apa-apa tanpa fansnya, dan fansnya mungkin juga bukanlah apa-apa tanpa dirinya. Untungnya, Sehun adalah orang yang sangat pengertian. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Aku bisa mengatasinya." Katanya, dan Kai iangat seberapa besar ia ingin sekali mencium bibir itu lagi.

"Kenapa kamu bisa mencintai jalang yang mungkin membiarkan 10 pilot menggagahinya?" Kai mendengarnya juga, ia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Abaikan mereka, kau harus mengabaikan mereka." Bisik Suho sambil menggenggam tangannya, mencoba menariknya untuk kembali berjalan. "Kumohon, Jongin."

Kai menghela nafas sebelum ia berjalan lagi. Tiba-tiba, jarak antara dirinya dengan vannya begitu jauh. Ia bisa melihat Sehun sedang dilindungi oleh pengawalnya – mereka saling bertukar pandang sebelum Sehun terdorong dengan kasar oleh beberapa fansnya dan ia terjadi, dan itu adalah akhir dari kesabaran seorang Kim Kai.

Ia berlari menuju Sehun, menyingkarkan orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

"BERHENTI!" Teriaknya.

Dan seluruh pengunjung bandara menatapnya. Beberapa fans masih meneriakkan kata hujatan pada Sehun, sebagian lagi masih melemparinya dengan sampah, dan kesabaran Kai makin habis. Ia dengan cepat memeluk pinggang Sehun dan mengangkatnya sebelum memeluknya dekat dadanya. Sehun bergetar didalam pelukannya, ia melihat beberapa luka sayat di pergelangan tangannya dan luka lebam di tangannya. Ia menatap dengan marah kepada fansnya dan hal itu membuat penggemarnya merasa tidak mampu berdiri.

"Jadi begini cara kalian menunjukkan rasa cinta kalian padaku?" Tanya Kai, suaranya bergetar karena ia berusaha dengan baik untuk tidak meneriakkan seberapa marah dan sedihnya dirinya. "Sehun belum mengatakan jika ia mencintaiku atau tidak. Ia masih memikirkan hal itu dan sekarang kalian mendorongnya, melemparinya dengan batu, membuat bandara kotor dengan kertas dan sampah kalian – apa kalian pikir ia akan menyukaiku juga? Apa kalian tidak pernah memikirkan tentangku? Apa seperti ini tingkah laku penggemarku?" Kai menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan erat, ia juga mulai bergetar karena saat ini ia merasa sangat kecewa terhadap fansnya.

Mereka tidak mengutarakan apapun tapi lampu kamera tidak henti-hetinya menyala dan Kai tahu sebentar lagi berita tentang dirinya yang membela 'kekasih'nya akan viral di media sosial dan majalah.

"Aku akan membawa Sehun bersamaku, tolong siapkan vannya." Gumam Kai dan Suho segera mempersiapkannya tanpa bertanya apapun.

.

.

.

Ketika Sehun selesai mandi Kai masih duduk di sofa, ia terlihat sangat stress hingga membuat kedua alisnya saling bertemu. Ia sudah meminta bintang dunia itu untuk meninggalkannya sendiri, ia bilang jika ia bisa mengatasi fansnya jika mereka akan menyerangnya lagi. Sehun juga bilang jika tidak mungkin fansnya bisa menemukan alamat rumahnya walaupun ia yakin fans Kai pasti juga sudah tahu nama anjingnya. Fans bisa menjadi sangat menakutkan dan ia terkekeh karena ia juga pernah seperti mereka, ia pernah berharap jika Kai tidak berpacaran dengan seseorang karena Kai tidak bisa mengencani seseorang – karena ia adalah seorang idola, dan Kai adalah miliknya.

Ironis sekali kan? Karena Kai tidak mengencani seseorang, Kai ingin berkencan dengannya. Dan Kai masih tetaplah seorang idola.

"Kenapa kamu tersenyum seperti itu disaat kamu punya banyak luka di seluruh tubuhmu?" Kai terdengar kecewa dan sedih hingga membuat Sehun menyesal menggunakan baju tanpa lengannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, ini hanya luka bisa dan akan sembuh." Balas Sehun sebelum duduk disamping idolanya dengan membawa obat. Ia tahu Kai sangat menyukainya hingga ia rela melakukan apapun untuk melindungnya dari fansnya. Karena itu, ia menatapnya dan memberikannya obat itu. "Jika kamu merasa bersalah padaku, tolong bantu aku mengobati obatku dan berhenti merasa bersalah karena aku baik-baik saja." Balas Sehun.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukan itu. Mungkin karena ia tahu Kai akan merasa senang jika menyentuhnya, atau mungkin ia tahu ia akan baik-baik saja jika Kai menyentuhnya. Apapun itu, ia ingin Kai menyentuhnya, sejak ia terbangun di atas dadanya ia sangat ingin berada dekatnya. Dan jika Kai mencintainya, ia tidak akan memperdulikan penggemarnya lagi – mereka bisa melemparinya dengan batu sesuka hati hanya agar Kai menyentuhnya lagi.

 _Apakah mungkin untuk jatuh cinta pada seseorang secepat ini? Atau aku hanya butuh tempat untuk melampiaskan kesedihanku?_

.

.

"Lepas bajumu. Aku ingin memastikan seluruh lukamu ku obati." Suara Kai terdengar tegas karena amarah tapi ia juga mendengar ada perhatian dan sayang di suaranya. Sehun tahu ia bisa saja menolak perintah itu tapi ia menemukan dirinya dengan pasrah melepas bajunya – dan sekarang ia berdiri didepan idolanya, bertelanjang dada, penuh luka, dan sangat gugup.

Kai merasa seperti bajingan ketika ia melihat banyak luka menghiasi tubuh Sehun. Luka itu menggelap dan membiru, tampak sangat mengerikan dan membuatnya ingin mengecup satu persatu dan menghilangkan rasa sakit yang ada. Tapi, hal itu tidak menutupi kecantikan Sehun. Tubuhnya sangat putih, lengannya yang tidak terlalu berotot namun indah. Tulang lehernya yang memperindah leher jenjang dan dada bidangnya. Dan Kai kehabisan nafas.

"Hanya menatap luka ini tidak akan menyembuhkannya, Kai." Sehun tertawa gugup.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Kai, ia menatap dalam mata Sehun.

"Menyentuhnya? Mengecupnya?" Jawab Sehun.

Sehun tidak tahu kenapa ia mengatakan hal itu, mungkin karena ia suka bagaimana Kai menatapnya dengan penuh nafsu dan cinta dimatanya. Atau mungkin karena ia butuh keberuntungan. Atau mungkin, hanya mungkin – ia mulai mencintai Kai lebih dari sekedar rasa cinta fans terhadap idolanya. Mungkin, mungkin kali ini ia harus mengesampingkan yang lain dan membiarkan hatinya mengontrol dirinya.

 _Mungkin..._

Kai tidak dapat menolak fakta bahwa ia terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka jawaban Sehun seperti itu – kenyataannya, ia menunggu tamparan dipipinya dari Sehun karena tatapannya yang seperti menelanjanginya itu. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri jika ia menyukainya. Ia suka ketika Sehun mengatakan jika ia ingin disentuh olehnya, dikecup olehnya. Itu tandanya Sehun menginginkannya seperti dirinya juga menginginkan Sehun – walaupun memang alasannya masih tidak terlalu jelas, dan ia tidak terlalu memperdulikannya saat ini. Mungkin, Sehun bisa jatuh cinta padanya hanya dari sentuhannya.

 _Mungkin..._

Kai membuka tutup obatnya sebelum menuangkannya di telapak tangannya. Ia menatap Sehun untuk melihat apakah ada ketidaknyamanan disana tapi ia tidak menemukan apapun, kecuali Sehun yang berangsur mendekatinya agar ia bisa mengoleskan obatnya dengan mudah. Sehun memejamkan matanya ketika ia meletakan tangannya di bahunya, lebam di bagian bahunya lebih gelap dari yang lain – seperti lebam karena pukulan kayu yang terjadi terus-menerus, dan Sehun mendesah nyeri – yang terdengar seperti desahan _oh-god-aku-nyaris-sampai_ di telinganya, jadi ia menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit sebelum ia kembali fokus pada luka di lengan dan dada Sehun.

Lalu Sehun memutar tubuhnya untuk mempermudah Kai mengobati area punggungnya, ia merasa merinding ketika Kai menyentuh pinggangnya. Tangan Kai begitu hangat dan lembut hingga ia tidak mampu menahan rintihannya. Ia tahu itu bisa membangunkan sesuatu di tubuh idolnya itu, ia tahu Kai bisa saja lepas kendali dan akan mendorongnya di sofa dan menyerang tubuhnya dengan ciuman dan gigitan yang nanti akan menambah luka – dan ia tidak masalah dengan itu. Kenyataannya, ia menginginkannya. Jadi ia mendesah, merintih, dan melengkungkan punggungnya.

Kai merasa akal sehatnya perlahan sirna. Punggu Sehun adalah hal terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Sangat indah dan luka lebam itu makin membuatnya mempesona. Ia bisa melihat garis punggung Sehun yang berakhir sedikit di atas lipatan pantatnya dimana ada cekungan kecil disana. Sehun memiliki lekukan terindah yang ada di dunia, Kai sangat ingin sekali menyentuh pinggangnya – menambahkan lagi corak kemerahan di tubuh putih itu karena Sehun membuatnya gila. Dan setiap desahan dan rintihan yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu semakin membuatnya gila.

"Sehun..."

"Ya?" Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dan melirik Kai.

"Aku... Bisakah aku-"

" _Yes... You can._ " Balas Sehun sebelum ia membalikan badannya dan mengunci bibir mereka.

.

.

.

Eaaaa... _Cliffhanger everybody._ Apakah masih ada yang menantikan fanfic ini? Kok reviewnya menurun ya? Hehehe... Maafkan kalau lama update.

Oh ya, yang mau join grup HunKers, bisa langsung chat ya, jangan cuma add. Hehehehe


End file.
